The Week the Olypians Visited FR
by Thebabypwincess
Summary: Zeus a permis aux dieux/déesses de visiter leurs enfants demi-dieux au camp, mais un Dieu et une déesse risquent d'être surpris lorsque leurs enfants tombent amoureux... PERCABETH ! ÉCRIT DU POINT DE VUE DU FILM traduction de la fiction de psychncislover
1. Prologue

Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... J'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture =)

PS: Il me semble que l'auteur l'a ecrit d'après les évennements du film et non spécialement du livre.

* * *

_Il m'a foncé dessus et l'air quitta mes poumons sous l'assaut. Ce n'était surement pas ma meilleure idée de pousser le fils de Poséidon dans la rivière, là où il est immédiatement devenu plus fort, merci l'eau. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi avec un sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais me suis instantanément perdue dans ses beaux yeux verts comme la mer. Je ne me souviens pas qui a commencé, mais le seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'embrassait. Moi, Annabeth Chase, embrasse Percy Jackson et apprécie ça . Ça n'a pas duré longtemps cependant, car Percy et moi avons été séparé et nos parents nous regardés très en colère._

« Guerriers! Héros! » Cria Chiron pour tout le monde l'entende dans le camp. « Tous ici! »

J'ai arrêté de me battre avec Percy et ai regardé vers l'endroit où était Chiron, poussant de mes yeux une mèche blonde.

Percy n'a évidemment pas du entendre Chiron, parce que nous sommes tous les deux tombés à terre car il me ciblait de son épée avant que je ne tire dessus pour le faire tomber .

« Percy! » Criai-je après lui, essayant de le pousser de mon corps tout à coup hypersensible.

« Désolé Annabeth » dit-il, planant au-dessus de moi, les bras de chaque côté de mon corps.

«Pousse toi! » Lui ai-je dit, en poussant sur sa poitrine.

«Ah, oui. Désolé. » dit-il, se relevant et me tendant la main.

« Je peux y arriver toute seule, merci. » Lui ai-je dit.

« J'essaie seulement d'être amical ! » dit-il, en secouant ses cheveux noir déjà en désordre .

Je pense que ma température corporelle a grimpé de quelques degrés et mes paumes sont devenues vraiment moites. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est il si sexy dans son armure de combat? Ses yeux, qui avaient la couleur de la mer, étaient brillants et pétillants de bonheur. Ils ont fait faire des looping à mon estomac. Je lui ai permis de me relever et nous avons couru vers l'endroit où était Chiron, poussant les gens pour être à l'avant. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens chuchotaient et pointaient du doigt vers nous, surtout les enfants d'Aphrodite. Je les ai ignorés et focalisé mon attention sur Chiron.

«Demi-dieux, bonjour. Je suis ici pour faire une annonce spéciale venue droit de l'Olympe. Grâce aux actions récentes concernant l'éclair et son vol, Zeus a permis les Dieux et les Déesses de venir voir leurs enfants demi-dieux ici, au camp pendant une semaine. Ils arriveront demain. »

Tout ce que Chiron venait de dire fut salué par des acclamations. Personne ici au camp n'avait jamais rencontré leurs parents olympien, en dehors de Percy et de moi quand nous avions rendu l'éclair de Zeus. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres avant de retourner à nos cabines pour les nettoyer et les préparer. Tout le monde a travaillé dur, et bientôt il fit nuit et ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir. J'ai rampé dans mon lit et suis tombée dans un profond sommeil, rempli de rêves sur un certain fils de Poséidon aux yeux bleus comme la mer.


	2. It's just the begining

Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire à psychncislover moi je ne fais que traduire =) Encore une fois c'est écrit d'après les évenements du livre...

* * *

**Jour Un.**

Percy POV

Je me suis réveillé avant l'aube et suis sorti de mon lit. Pour être honnête, j'étais très nerveux de voir Poseid-, je veux dire mon père, à nouveau. Je descendis sur la jetée et regarda l'eau. J'ai plongé dedans, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je nageais vers le fond et m' y assit, pensant. Quelques poissons sont venus nager entre mes doigts, mais je les écartés d'un geste. J'ai pensé à ma mère (qui me manquait comme un fou), à mon père (que je suis nerveux de voir à nouveau) et à Annabeth (qui embrouillée mon esprit depuis peu). Sans réfléchir, je pris une profonde inspiration et sorti de l'eau, un peu surpris du temps que j'y avais passé, je n'étais pas encore bien habitué au fait que je puisse respirer sous l'eau . J'ai pensé à quel point je me soucié d'Annabeth, malgré la rivalité de nos parents. Elle est la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente et la plus sexy des filles que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'aime ses yeux, qui me rappelait l'océan un jour d'orage, cette nuance de gris intense. J'aime sa longue chevelure blonde, et la forme de son visage. Une fille comme ça ne me donnerait jamais un deuxième regard dans le domaine amoureux.

Après, j'ai pensé aux Olympiens qui venaient nous rendre visite; ceux avec des enfants et celles sans enfants, mais qui ne veulent pas rester seules sur l'Olympe. J'ai fait une liste dans ma tête de ceux qui avaient des enfants: Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Hermès, Apollon, Dionysos, Ares, Déméter, Athéna et Aphrodite, puis j'ai fait une liste de ceux sans enfants: Zeus, Héra et Artémis. Je ne pense pas que Hadès sera invité. Ce serait effrayant. Je me penchai en appui sur mes coudes, regardant les alentour et repéra Annabeth assise sur le quai.

Annabeth POV

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais en sueur et mon visage était rouge. Je venais d'avoir un autre rêve sur Percy. Je secoua ma tête et sortit du lit, désireuse de voir l'objet de mes désirs. _Attends? Désir? D'où ça me vient ça ?_ Je secouai ma tête encore une fois et couru hors de ma cabine vers la sienne, qui était comme une tente extravagante construite par Poséidon lui-même. Je marchais sur la passerelle en bois et regarda à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Percy? » Ai-je appelé tranquillement. « Percy? » Il n'était pas là.

J'ai soupiré et senti quelque chose me contraignant à descendre près de l'eau. Je me suis approchée près du bord et j'ai regardée le soleil se levé. J'ai retroussé mon jean et me suis assise, les pieds dans l'eau. J'ai regardé l'eau dont la couleur me rappelait les yeux de Percy. Je soupirai doucement et me mit à penser, c'est ce que nous, les enfants d'Athéna, font généralement le mieux. Le moment suivant je fut tirée dans l'eau par quelqu'un. J'ai fait la seule chose rationnelle à laquelle pense une personne qui vient d'être jetée dans un lac par une force inconnue: J'ai crié et frappé.

« Annabeth! » A crié la personne.

Nous sommes revenus à la surface. « Percy? »

« Hey ». Dit-il avec un sourire qui fait faire de drôles de choses à mon cœur.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » Lui ai-je crié retournant à la nage sur le quai.

« Trop tentant. » Dit il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Je secouai la tête et me hissa sur le quai, regardant l'eau le porter et le plaçer sur le quai à côté de moi. Mon souffle s'arrêta parce qu'il était encore en pyjama, qui ne compte qu'un pantalon de pyjama et _pas de haut_. Je pris une respiration essayant de me calmer et le frappa.

«Aïe! Mais pourquoi ? » A-t-il demandé, en se frottant l'endroit où je l'avais tapé.

« Tu m'as mise à l'eau. Maintenant il faut que je me change... » Lui ai-je dit, faisant la moue.

«Nan Nan. Bouder ne fonctionnera pas sur moi Annabeth Chase. » Dit-il, me poussant de l'épaule joyeusement.

Je fronçai les sourcils vers lui avant de le pousser plus fort de façon à ce qu'il retombe dans l'eau. Il me regarda à travers ses cheveux noirs et sourit méchamment. Je sentis l'eau s'enrouler autour de moi et me tirer vers l'eau.

« Percy! » Ai-je crié à nouveau, l'éclaboussant .

« C'est toi qui as commencé! » A-t-il crié, détournant l'eau que je lui jetait d'un coup de poignet.

« Hey! C'est injuste! » Lui criai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, envoyant une énorme vague d'eau sur moi. Quand j'ai refait surface, il me sourit. «Pas ma faute. Blâme Poséidon, c'est mon père. »

J'ai sifflé et ai plongé vers lui. Il sourit et mit une bulle autour de lui. J'ai essayé de la percer, mais elle était trop solide. Il a bougé son poignet à nouveau et une nouvelle vague d'eau m'a frappé au visage.

« Percy! » Ai-je crié encore une fois. Il a juste continuer à sourir.

J'ai continué à recevoir des vagues d'eau dans le visage et j'ai commencé à m'en lasser. J'ai pensé un instant et eu l'idée d'un plan digne d'Athéna elle-même. Quand une nouvelle vague de l'eau m'a frappé, j'ai coulé vers le bas et ne remontait pas. Je l'ai entendu crier mon nom et en regardant autour. Je l'ai vu plonger et me voir.

Percy POV

Dieux merci je l'ai trouvée! Elle m'a fait peur à mort quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne remontait pas. J'ai formé une bulle autour de nous et elle a craché de l'eau. J'ai nagé un peu plus près d'elle et mit mon bras autour de sa taille et j'ai nagé jusqu'au quai. Elle me regarda un instant avant de sauter et m'asperger d'eau. J'ai vu son petit sourire . Bien sûr, elle avait tout prévu. Je grimaça à son idée et sortit de l'eau m'asseyant sur le quai. J'ai souri méchamment, avant de lui tourner le dos fronçant les sourcils.

« Percy? » dit-elle, sa voix calme.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

« Percy je suis désolée. C'était pas sympa de faire ça. » Dit Annabeth, sincèrement désolée.

Je souris un peu et l'assis près de moi. Je la serra contre moi et lui chuchota à l'oreille: «S'il te plaît ne refait pas ça. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. »

Annabeth se retira, les joues un peu rouge. « Désolée, encore une fois. Je ne le referais plus jamais. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle . «Bon, bon. » Souriais-je. « Mais j'aurais quand même ma revanche. »

« Percy! » Cria quelqu'un au loin.

Annabeth et moi nous retournâmes pour voir Chiron venir au trot, jetant un regard entre moi et Annabeth. Il fit lentement son chemin vers nous et me regarda.

« Percy, tu as un visiteur. » Dit Chiron, en jetant un regard inquiet vers Annabeth.

* * *

HiHi fin du 2° chapitre... Apparement vous aimez autant que moi =)

C'est chouette l'auteur va être contente quand je vais lui dire =D

Bref ! Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Je pense poster chaque vendredi soir... Je vais essayer du moins, mais je promets d'être régulière =)

Bon, vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez ? A votre avis qui est le visiteur de Percy ?

A+ L.


	3. The parents arrive

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Merci pour tous les commentaires c'est vraiment gentil =) Je ne vais pas répondre à tout le monde à chaque fois personnellement donc, je répondrai à celles qui posent des questions et puis les autres : "Merciiiiiiiiiii ! =D"**

**Donc :**

**Clarisse The Wild : Je n'ai pas traduit le nom des chapitres parce que je voulais garder un peu de la version originale. Et puis pour les POV, pour être franche, j'avais même pas fait attention ^^ Donc je me suis corrigée =) Est-ce que tu pourrais me définir le terme OOC ? Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu as voulu me dire ( tu peux me l'expliquer en anglais si tu veux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas =) Je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien en français, tu es bien courageuse de lire en français =) As-tu lu la version anglaise de l'histoire ? Si oui, tu aimes ?**

**Hazins : Je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien en français rassure toi =) Un "laptop" en français c'est un ordinateur portable =) As-tu lu la version anglaise de l'histoire ? Si oui, tu aimes ? **

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Percy PDV

« Qui? » Demandai-je, confus.

« Bonjour Persée. », dit la voix de mon père.

Je levai les yeux et vit Poséidon sur le quai. Il était le même que la dernière fois, je suppose que les êtres immortels ne changent pas beaucoup et il était habillé en Dieu : haut de bronze plaqué avec une jupe en bronze plaqué , il avait des bracelets en argent et le tatouage en Trident toujours sur son bras gauche. Je l'ai vu jeter un regard dégoûté à Annabeth avant que son regard ne revienne sur moi. Il m'a mis en colère, Poséidon n'a pas à juger Annabeth comme ça, enfin avant que je me souvienne qui était sa mère.

« Bonjour mon père. » Lui ai-je dit, une fois debout.

Annabeth se leva aussi. « Seigneur Poséidon. » Dit elle en s'inclinant.

J'ai dû mordre la joue pour ne pas rire, c'était vraiment drôle de regarder une Annabeth en colère s'inclinant. Mon père nous regarda avant de regarder à nouveau Annabeth.

«Ta mère te cherche, fille. » Dit Poséidon, essayant de rester civilisé.

« D-D'accord. » Bégaya Annabeth, puis elle se tourna vers moi. « A plus tard Percy. » Elle m'enlaça et s'inclina une dernière fois face à Poséidon, et partie.

«J'ai besoin de m'habiller. » Ai-je dit, allant jusqu'à ma cabine. Je me suis changé pour un jean et un T-shirt bleu à manches longues que je retroussaient, et des baskets noires à mes pieds. J'ai quitté ma chambre et j'ai vu Poséidon regardant l'eau.

Je me suis faufilé à côté de lui. «Tu vas bien ? »

« Je pense juste. » A-t-il dit me souriant.

« À propos de quoi? » Demandai-je.

« Du choix de tes amis. » Dit-il, l'eau remuant autour de nous.

«Il s'agit d'Annabeth et le fait que sa mère est Athéna, non? » Ai-je deviné, posant ma main sur son bras et arrêtant le lac de tourbillonner.

« Oui, Percy. » A-t-il dit plaçant une main sur mon épaule. « Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ami avec elle. Tu es comme moi, intenable et têtu. Comme l'océan, je suppose. »

« Merci papa. Je veux dire mon père. » Ai-je dit, me corrigeant à la hâte.

« Il est tout à fait correct de m'appeler papa. Tu es mon fils, pas besoin d'être aussi formel. » A-t-il dit.

Je lui souris.

« Mais je serai assez en colère si tu commence à penser à elle de façon plus romantique, mon fils. » A dit Poséidon, me regardant avec des yeux qui me rappelait tous les océans que j'avais déja vu auparavant.

Annabeth PDV

J'ai essayé de calmer mes nerfs, car si ma mère me voyait comme ça, elle serait déçue. J'étais encore toute mouillée quand je suis entrée dans la cabine d'Athéna et j'ai vu ma mère assise dans un fauteuil. Elle paraissait toujours la même: la peau claire, cheveux brun bouclés et un comportement très sure d'elle, elle était toujours habillé avec un top argenté avec une longue robe couleur crème qui partait du haut, et des bracelets argents aux poignets. Ses yeux gris froid étaient fixés sur moi quand je suis entrée dans la cabine. Son regard s'appuya sur moi et avant de revenir à mes frères et sœurs, qui tentaient d'étouffer leurs rires.

« Bonjour, ma chère Annabeth. » Dit Athéna.

«Mère». Ai-je dit, la saluant avec respect.

«Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant mes vêtements mouillés.

« Dans le camp. » Ai-je dit vaguement.

« Tu ne peux pas tromper la déesse de la sagesse, mon enfant. Tu étais avec le fils de Poséidon, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle, ses yeux tournèrent au gris orage.

Je regardais le sol et hocha la tête. «Oui, j'étais avec Percy. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu mouillée ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Il m'a poussée dans le lac. » Ai-je dit, mes frères et sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

Athéna se retourna vers eux. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? »

Mon demi-frère, Malcom, a répondu. «Eh bien, maman, Annabeth est la meilleure guerrière que nous avons et penser que le fils de Poséidon l'ai mise à l'eau contre son gré est très drôle."

Athéna paru amusée. « Alors tu as laissé l'enfant poisson être meilleur que toi? »

Je rougis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je rêvait de lui quand il m'a tiré à l'eau. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans l'eau. »

Je crois qu'elle était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais la cloche sonna pour le petit déjeuner. Mes frères et sœurs partirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers le pavillon pour manger. Ma mère est restée.

« Annabeth? » M'a demandé Athéna, posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Oui maman? » Répondis-je.

« S'il te plaît tient toi à l'écart de cet enfant. Étant le fils de l'un des trois grands, il est très puissant, il faut donc être prudent. » A dit Athéna, me regardant avec son regard le plus pénétrant.

« Je comprends, mais il est mon ami. » Lui ai-je dit. « Puis-je me changer pour le petit déjeuner? »

Athéna hocha la tête et me donna un peu d'intimité. J'ai attrapé un T-shirt vert à manches longues et un jean, puis j'ai mis une paire de bottes hautes brunes. Je me dirigeai vers ma mère et lui sourit, puis nous allâmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**Voilà =) C'est le 3° chapitre de cette merveilleuse histoire =D Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous aimez ? Des suggestions à faire pour la suite (juste comme ça...) ? **

**Laissez vos commentaires =)**

**A la semaine prochaine...**

**L.**


	4. The Olympians

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Percy PDV**

« Ça va être horrible. » Murmurai-je quand je me dirigeais avec mon père vers le pavillon pour aller déjeuner.

« Un problème, mon fils? » A demandé Poséidon, me regardant.

« C'est juste que tout le monde va nous regarder, s'incliner et pointer du doigt parce que tu es l'un des trois grands. » Ai-je dit, en soupirant.

« Ça ira. Ton oncle sera là. » A dit Poséidon.

«Zeus? » Ai deviné, ne pensant pas vraiment que se serait Hadès.

« Oui, et deux de tes tantes: Héra et Déméter. » A dit Poséidon quand nous avons finalement atteint le pavillon.

Juste comme je le prévoyais, toute conversation s'arrêta et les regards insistants ont commencé. La seule à ne pas regarder c'était Annabeth, dieux merci. Tout le monde s'inclina et dit: «Seigneur Poséidon ». J'étais gêné.

Zeus se dirigea vers nous. « Bonjour de nouveau, Persée. »

« Bonjour Seigneur Zeus. » Ai-je dit, en m'inclinant légèrement.

« Ne sois pas si formel, fils. Il est, après tout, ton oncle. » Dit Poséidon, regardant Zeus.

« Oncle Zeus ? » Ai-je dit hésitant, ne voulant pas exploser en petits morceaux.

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais, je suppose. » A dit Zeus. «Persée, je voudrais te présenter ma femme, Héra. »

Je levai les yeux et j'ai vu ma Tante Héra, et m'inclinai. « Dame Héra ». Elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulés tressés sur une épaule et une robe qui brillait de toutes les couleurs des plumes de paon.

Héra sourit. « Pas aussi formel. S'il te plaît appelle-moi tante Héra. »

« Tante Héra ». Répétai-je. Je regardais mon père. « Puis-je aller prendre mon petit déjeuner? J'ai faim. »

«Vas-y fils. » a dit Poséidon, me regardant me diriger vers la nourriture.

J'ai attrapé un plat et ai commencé à le remplir. Je me dirigeai vers la table de Poséidon et m'assis ; Annabeth m'a remarqué de sa table et se leva. Au petit déjeuner, nous avions été autorisés à nous assoir là où nous voulions, mais au diner nous étions obligés de nous assoir à la table de notre parent. . C'est ennuyant pour moi parce que je suis le seul fils de Poséidon, alors je suis assis seul à ma table. Elle s'assit en face de moi, et j'ai commencé à enfourner la nourriture dans ma bouche.

Je me suis arrêté lorsque Annabeth a mit sa main sur la mienne. « Percy, mâche tes aliments! »

« Bien, bien. _Maman_. » Dis-je, ricanant.

Elle roula les yeux et regarda derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Grover faisant son chemin vers nous. Grover est mon meilleur ami, et aussi mon protecteur et un satyre. Il a la peau foncée, cheveux bruns frisés et les yeux bruns. De la ceinture jusqu'au pieds, il a le corps d'une chèvre et, après notre première aventure, il a des cornes.

« Percy! Annabeth! » A-t-il crié vers nous.

« Hey Grover! » Ai-je dit en lui tapant dans la main.

« Salut Grover." Dit Annabeth, en lui souriant.

Grover s'assit à côté de moi, mâchant une canette en aluminium. Il jeta un regard entre moi et Annabeth, une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Quoi? » A demandé Annabeth.

«Vous deux, vous semblez tendus. » Observa Grover.

Annabeth et moi échangeâmes un regard puis nous jetions un regard à nos parents. Grover s'en aperçut et fit un signe de compréhension.

«Vos parents? » A-t-il demandé.

« Oui. » Avons nous répondu.

**Annabeth PDV**

Je regardais Percy et soupira. Ma mère serait très probablement capable de me frapper si elle avait su mes sentiments pour Percy, alors c'est pourquoi j'ai gardé mes sentiments pour moi, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. La plupart des gens trouvent cela drôle, une fille d'Athéna qui en tombe pour un fils de Poséidon. J'ai regardé loin de lui, autour du pavillon, à chacune des tables.

La table au milieu du pavillon était réservée à Zeus, mais comme il n'a pas eu d'enfants, elle est restée vide. À la gauche de la table de Zeus était celle d'Héra, qui était également vide.

Suivant à la table d'Héra, celle de Déméter, la déesse des moissons. Elle était assise avec tous les enfants qu'elle avait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon avec des branches et des yeux bleu clair. Elle portait une longue robe verte avec des feuilles tressées sur les manches.

Ma table, Athéna, était situé à côté de celle de Déméter. Ma mère y était assise et discuter avec le reste de mes frères et sœurs, et regarder par ici souvent. Mes frères et sœurs me regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention, pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Artémis a aussi une table, mais personne y était assis, car elle doit rester Vierge à jamais. Artémis était venue, avec son frère, visiter ses neveux et nièces. Artémis avait de longs cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval et des yeux bleus surprenants. Elle avait la peau claire et portait une robe de chasse argentée, car elle est aussi la déesse de la chasse.

Au point le plus éloigné de nous siégeaient les enfants d'Aphrodite; ils aimaient rester ensemble pour la plupart. Leur mère était assise au bout de la table, fixant ses cheveux dans un miroir. Aphrodite était belle, mais c'est à quoi l'on s'attendre à propos de la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, la peau beige impeccable et yeux vert clair. Elle était dans une belle et longue robe blanche et des sandales d'or.

À la gauche de la table de Zeus était la table de Percy, où nous étions assis à l'heure actuelle. Je jetai un regard à Poséidon et le vit étudier son fils avec une expression curieuse. Bizarre.

La table suivante était celle d'Héphaïstos, le Seigneur des Forges, et le mari d'Aphrodite. Il était assis avec ses enfants, bricolant avec des objets, ignorant le petit déjeuner. C'était un grand type, à la peau foncée, aux yeux bruns et avec une coupe de cheveux courte. Il portait son costume de Dieu, avec un haut en bronze plaqué et une jupe.

La table suivante était la table d'Hermès, là où il y le plus d'enfants assis, car il est le messager des Dieux et il voyage beaucoup. Il avait une forte masse de cheveux bruns et hirsutes, et les yeux bruns. Il était également dans son costume de Dieu.

La table d'Apollon était à côté de la sienne, les enfants assis jouent de la musique ou lançait des flèches paresseusement, car il est le dieu de la musique, et du tir à l'arc. Apollon avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, vêtue d'une tenue semblable aux autres Dieux, en bronze plaqué.

Dionysos était la table à côté de celle d'Apollon. Les enfants étaient occupés à faire pousser des raisins et d'autres fruits sur la table. Le dieu du vin y était assis avec ses enfants, les regardant cultiver les fruits. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Comme le reste des dieux, il était en tenue de Dieu.

La dernière table était celle d'Ares. Leur père était renversé dans son siège et nettoyait ses ongles avec un couteau. Le Dieu de la guerre était un homme très musclé avec des cheveux bruns coupés très court et les yeux noirs. Il était dans une tenue en bronze plaqué.

« Annabeth? » A demandé Percy, faisant claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je.

« Tu vas bien? Tu parais ailleurs. » A dit Percy, me dévisageant avec son regard hypnotique.

J'ai essuyé la sueur que ses yeux me font avoir et souris. «Oui, je regardais simplement les dieux et déesses. »

«Ouais, ils sont tous ici. » A dit Percy, un morceau de jambon dans la bouche. « C'est un étonnant que ce lieu n'explose pas. »

Je haussai les épaules.

«Demi-dieux! » A dit Chiron, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. «Je suis sûr maintenant que vous avez rencontré votre parent immortel. Nous allons consacrer la journée à passer du temps avec eux. C'est tout. »

«Toute la journée? » S'est plaint Percy. «Comment dois-je passer toute la journée avec le tout-puissant Poséidon? »

« Ça ira. Apprends juste à connaître ton père. » Ai-je proposé, en caressant sa main.

« Annabeth! » J'ai levé ma tête pour voir ma mère crier. « On y va. »

«Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, les gars. » Ai-je dit en me levant et me dirigeant vers la table d'Athéna

« Annabeth? » M'a demandé ma mère.

« Oui? » Demandai-je.

«Pourquoi avez-vous quitté vos frères et sœurs pour aller manger avec l'enfant poisson ? » Demanda Athéna

« Elle le fait chaque matin. » Dit un de mes frères et sœurs.

«Tous les matins? » A demandé Athéna en bouillonnant.

J'ai souri. « Oui. »

**Percy PDV**

Poséidon et moi avons fini par nous assoir près du lac, à regarder l'eau. Je regardais l'horizon et observais les poissons sauter et jouer.

«Comment vas-tu ? » A demandé Poséidon

«Je vais bien. C'est bien ici et j'aime le camp. Mais maman me manque. » Ai-je dit, en remuant l'eau du bout de mon pied.

«Ta mère était une reine parmi les femmes, Percy. » Soupira Poséidon, me regardant. «Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme mortelle comme elle depuis un certain temps. Elle étais spéciale. »

J'ai pensé à une question que je me pose depuis toujours. «Comment l'as tu rencontrée ? »

«Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit? » A demandé Poséidon

« La seule chose qu'elle m'aie jamais dit c'est que vous vous êtes rencontrés alors qu'elle était à la plage, elle me dit que tu étais différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré avant. » Ai-je dit, me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Poséidon sourit, l'eau se calma, suivant son humeur. «Elle était la personne la plus différence que je n'aie jamais rencontré. » Poséidon soupira. «Je visitais une plage quand je l'ai vue. Elle était assise sous une véranda sirotant de la limonade. J'ai été frappé par sa beauté simple et je savais que je devais la rencontrer. Elle vit tout à travers moi et bientôt, elle a trouvé ma véritable identité. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, et comme je te l'ai dit sur l'Olympe, quand j'étais avec elle je me sentais plus humain. Bientôt, tu es venu au monde, et Sally ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse; et moi non pus. J'ai commencé à passer plus de temps avec toi et Sally, oubliant mes responsabilités liées à l'océan. Zeus était furieux et a créé la loi nous interdisant d'avoir des contacts avec nos enfants. Mais on pouvait encore vous regarder et communiquer par la pensée avec nos enfants. »

«Tu n'étais pas fâché quand je suis né? » Ai-je demandé d'une toute petite voix.

Poséidon se mit à rire. « Pas du tout, Percy. »

Je souris, heureux de savoir que je n'étais pas une erreur.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre vous plait ? Je sais qu'il n'ai pas très long, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, les suivants seront plus long (du moins il me semble...') **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours...**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**L.**


	5. Wrong Ideas

**Héhé surpriiiiiise ! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de vendredi (même si je posterai quand même vendredi don't worry) parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que je suis de trèèèèès bonne humeur donc je vous fais profiter =) **

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**DEUXIÈME JOUR**

**Annabeth PDV**

Après m'être réveillée en sursaut après un autre rêve sur Percy, et j'ai trouvé ma mère me regardant. Elle avait un regard qui m'a fait penser qu'elle savait exactement de qui et de quoi je rêvais. J'ai détourné les yeux et me suis dirigée vers le miroir de notre cabine. Mes cheveux blonds étaient collés à mon front par la sueur du rêve et mes yeux normalement gris clair sont plus sombres. Je me suis rassise sur mon lit et soupirai.

«Mauvais rêve? » A demandé Athéna, à côté de moi.

_Non._ « On pourrais dire. » Ai-je dit, haussant les épaules.

J'étais pleine d'énergie et je voulais faire quelque chose, je voulais combattre à l'épée. Je suis sortie de mon lit et me dirigeai vers le placard. J'ai attrapé une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt gris et des Converses roses. J'ai brossé mes cheveux et me suis vérifiée dans le miroir. J'ai dégluti, me demandant pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse de voir Percy.

« Tu va voir ton petit ami ? » un de mes frères m'a taquiné, jetant un regard à Athéna.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. » lui dis-je, saisissant mon armure et mon épée avant de quitter la cabine.

J'ai couru vers la cabine de Poséidon. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu Percy, surveillé par son père. Je suis tranquillement entrée dans sa cabine et me suis raclée la gorge.

« Annabeth! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Que fais-tu ici? »

J'ai montré mon épée. «Tu veux faire un combat ? »

« S'il te plaît, pour qui tu me prends ?» Dit Percy en souriant. Il se tourna vers Poséidon. « Puis-je? »

«Bien sûr, mon fils. » A dit Poséidon, lui tapant dans le dos.

Percy sourit encore plus large et a couru dans une pièce, revenant avec son armure et son épée: Turbulence. Il me suivit hors de sa cabine, dans l'arène d'entraînement. Nous nous entrainâmes pendant environ 3 heures avant d'être complétement fatigués. Je l'ai regardé, remarquant combien il était incroyable, sale et robuste.

« Bon! Bon! J'arrête! » A crié Percy, en tombant à terre.

« Et la merveilleuse fille d'Athéna bat le pauvre fils de Poséidon! La foule est en délire! » Criai-je, en criant dans l'air.

Sans doute pas ma meilleure idée, car un instant plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le sol avec Percy au-dessus de moi. Dans chacune de ses mains, il avait un de mes poignets et les tenais dessus de ma tête. J'ai essayé de le virer de sur moi, mais il s'y attendait et a verrouillé ses pieds autour de mes chevilles, j'étais maintenant prise au piège.

«Vous disiez, ô puissante fille d'Athéna? » demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, car je ne pouvais parler. Il était trop près de moi et il me donnait des vertiges. Je pris une profonde inspiration et a pris une bouffée de son odeur: une brise de l'océan mélangé avec un parfum qui ne pouvait être qu'à Percy. Son visage était luisant de sueur et sa poitrine se soulevait encore rapidement à cause du combat à l'épée, comme moi. L'arène était tranquille puisque nous étions les seuls et le calme me dérangeait. Il a continué à me regarder avec ces iris vert désorientant qui semblait être plus sombres. Je ne pense pas que c'était l'imagination quand il a commencé à se pencher vers moi.

« Percy! » A crié Poséidon.

« Annabeth! » A crié Athéna

Nous levâmes les yeux, oubliant la position dans laquelle nous étions et le fait que nous étions tous deux couverts de saletés.

« Que fais-tu? » Demanda Poséidon

Percy et moi avons finalement réalisé quelle était notre position et Percy se dépêcha de se lever. Il me tendit sa main et m'a tiré vers le haut. Mes jambes ne marchaient pas bien, quelque chose me dit que c'est parce que j'étais aussi près de lui, et je suis tombée. Heureusement, Percy l'a remarqué et m'a attrapé avant que je ne touche le sol. Je regardai autour et j'ai vu que quelques campeurs étaient venus au bord de l'arène et nous regardaient.

« Merci. » Ai-je dit, essayant de revenir à une respiration normale. Il haussa les épaules.

«Que faisiez-vous les deux? » A crié Athéna .

«Un combat à l'épée. » Répondis-je.

« Ça n'y ressemblait pas !" A crié Athéna

« Percy! Que faisiez-vous? » A crié Poséidon.

« Elle me taquinait, alors je l'ai prise au piège. » Dit Percy avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Non, que faisiez-vous juste avant qu'on vous ai interrompu? » A crié Athéna, au-delà de colère.

« Rien! » A dit Percy, exaspéré.

Mon cœur serré quand il a dit ça, il avait dis ça tout simplement pour se débarrasser de nos parents ou j'ai imaginé qu'il allait m'embrasser ? J'ai regardé les deux Dieux, voyant la puissance de leurs pouvoirs.

«Persée, je t'avais dit de ne pas être avec cette méprisable fille d'Athéna! » A crié Poséidon.

A l'heure actuelle, nous avions recueilli une foule assez considérable. Ils étaient tous là à chuchoter et à pointer du doigt, en particulier les enfants d'Aphrodite, et Aphrodite elle même ; quelques dieux regardaient avec des expressions amusées.

« Oh! Et ton fils est meilleur peut être? » A crié Athéna en retour.

A ce moment, l'eau dans le lac commença à bouillonner et a produire de grosses vagues. Poséidon devenait vraiment en colère. Percy et moi avions besoin de faire quelque chose pour calmer les deux dieux en colère et ça rapidement.

**Percy PDV**

J'ai vu et senti l'eau dans le lac bouillonner dangereusement. J'ai regardé autour de moi et ai surpris le regard d'Annabeth, ses yeux me plaidaient de faire quelque chose. J'ai hoché la tête, et tandis que nos parents hurlaient, j'ai attrapé son poignet et l'ai entrainé vers le bord de l'arène. J'ai regardé jusqu'à ce que je trouve Zeus, qui regardait la scène avec un petit sourire.

J'ai couru vers lui et me suis arrêté. « Mon oncle? »

« Oui Persée? » A-t-il demandé, me regardant.

« Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter cela? Papa se met vraiment en colère et je peux _sentir_ l'eau répondre à son humeur. Sauf si vous voulez un ouragan ou un tsunami, vous devriez les calmer. » Ai-je expliqué.

Zeus réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre catastrophe naturelle. »

J'ai regardé Zeus descendre à l'endroit où Athéna et Poséidon étaient encore à se crier dessus, et s'arrêter en face d'eux. « Assez! » Tout le monde se tut. « Oui, je sais que vous êtes contrariés et combien vous vous haïssez, mais pour la sécurité du monde, s'il vous plaît calmez vous. Poséidon, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre catastrophe naturelle. »

« Mais Frère » A commencé Poséidon

«Rien, mon frère. Vous devez apprendre à surmonter le fait que vos enfants sont amis! » Leur a crié Zeus. « Passez à autre chose ou partez. »

Les deux dieux baissèrent les yeux au sol. « Oui. »

«Bien». Zeus hocha la tête avant de revenir vers l'endroit où nous étions.

«Je vous remercie Oncle Zeus. » Ai-je dit.

« Merci Seigneur Zeus. » Dit Annabeth en s'inclinant.

Zeus nous sourit avant de partir. Je jetai un regard à Annabeth, dont les yeux avaient une expression lointaine. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et fut surpris quand elle sursauta.

« Tu vas bien? » Demandai-je, la regardant.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais bien. » Dit Annabeth, sa respiration un peu saccadée.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander à nouveau, mais Chiron arriva en trottant. «Bonnes nouvelles! »

« Ouais? » Répondirent Annabeth et moi .

«Eh bien, puisque nous avons les 12 dieux de l'Olympe avec nous, nous pouvons sortir pour le dîner. Nous devrions être en sécurité. J'ai appelé et réservé un bon restaurant pour nous tous. » A dit Chiron.

« Vraiment? » Demandai-je, excité.

« Cela semble incroyable! » S'exclama Annabeth.

« Bien, vous êtes tous les deux sales, donc allez prendre une douche et habillez-vous, je vais informer tout le monde. Nous partons dans une heure. » Chiron commença à trotter dans une autre direction, mais se retourna vers nous. « Tenues convenables obligatoires. » Et il partit.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Vous aimez toujours ? Laissez vos commentaires...**

**A vendredi...**

**L.**


	6. A Talk with Aphrodite

**Bonjour tout monde ! Voici le 6° chapitre... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais est-ce que avant quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer le terme de OOC s'il vous plait ? Parce qu'on m'en parle, on m'en parle, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire alors j'peux pas répondre... Bref, merci d'avance et bonne lecture ! =)**

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

«Que vais-je faire, que vais-je faire, _qu'est que_ je vais faire! » Me suis-je dit, marchant jusqu'une partie isolée de la forêt.

« Je pourrais t'aider. » Entendis-je une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai lentement, saisissant mon épée et l'orientant vers l'étranger.

« Annabeth! » S'écria Silena, fille d'Aphrodite.

« Oh, désolée. » Ai-je dit, rangeant mon épée. « Je n'aime pas être surprise. »

« Sans blague! » Dit Silena, secouant ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Comment pourrais-tu m'aider? » Demandai-je, m'asseyant sur un rocher.

«Eh bien, en premier, tu vas venir dans ma cabine, tu as besoin de vêtements. Deuxièmement, ma mère veut parler avec toi. » Dit Silena en regardant sa main parfaitement manucurée.

«Pourquoi Dame Aphrodite veux parler avec moi? » Demandai-je, inquiète.

« Oh, je pense que tu le sais Annabeth. » Dit Silena, en haussant ses sourcils.

« Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. » Ai-je dit, en essayant de la jouer idiote, ce qui est difficile, vous savez, parce que ma mère est la Déesse Sagesse et tout.

« Donc tu nies tes sentiments à l'égard d'un certain brun, demi-dieu au yeux vert et fils de Poséidon? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Mon visage a dû me trahir, parce Silena commencé à sauter partout et à crier. «Je le savais! Maman avait raison, maman avait raison! Tu aimes Percy! »

Je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit. Mon esprit était actuellement occupé par lui.

« Tu penses à lui! » Cria Silena encore plus fort. «C'est tellement romantique! »

J'ai détourné les yeux, mais elle saisit mon poignet et n'emmena dans sa cabine. J'aurais dû deviner que j'allais parler avec la déesse de l'amour, tôt ou tard. On me poussa dans la cabine, qui sentait comme plein de parfums différents et me fit glisser face à la déesse magnifique. Elle sourit quand elle me vit et tapota sur une chaise pour que je m'y assoit

« Donc, tu es Annabeth Chase? » Sa voix était comme un millions carillons sous le vent, légère et grisante.

« Oui Dame Aphrodite. » Ai-je dit.

"Oh, shh. Appelle-moi Aphrodite s'il te plaît. » A-t-elle dit, en rejetant ses cheveux parfaits sur une épaule.

« Aphrodite. » Répétai-je.

Aphrodite se leva et commença à tourner autour de moi, ça m'a rappelé Méduse. Je n'avais pas peur, cependant, parce que cette déesse avait un effet calmant. Elle m'a étudié pendant quelques minutes avant de placer ses mains fines sur mes épaules.

« Tu es très jolie, pour une fille d'Athéna. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Merci ? » Répondis-je, ma réponse sonnant comme une question.

Aphrodite souris. «Alors, j'ai entendu que tu avais un problème. » Je secouai la tête. « Oh chère Annabeth, le déni ne mène nulle part. Tout le monde devrait savoir cela. »

«Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Ai-je dit, regardant vers le sol.

Aphrodite leva mon menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux. «Bon. Maintenant que nous avons passés ça, il faut l'avouer."

« Avouer quoi? » Demandai-je.

«Avouez que vous l'aimez. » Continua Aphrodite.

J'ai avalé ma fierté et la logique qui me crié _NE FAIS PAS CA. _« Je. .. Je l'aime bien. Je l'aime beaucoup même . »

«Bon. Un pas vers de plus vers le moment où tu lui dira à _lui_. » Dit Aphrodite, en battant des mains.

« S'il vous plaît ne le dites pas à ma mère, Aphrodite. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire. Si ma mère le découvre, elle voudra nous réduire lui et moi en petits morceaux. » Ai-je dit, la tête baissé.

« Pour l'instant, ce sera notre petit secret. »Dit Aphrodite. « Maintenant, préparons-nous pour ce soir! »

Après avoir été frappée, poussée et attaquée avec des outils différents, j'étais prête pour le dîner. J'ai regardé autour de la salle, car toutes les filles d'Aphrodite, et Aphrodite, criaient.

« Oh, c'est parfait! » S'écria Aphrodite en battant des mains.

«Va te regarder dans le miroir, Annabeth. » Dit Silena, en me poussant vers le miroir.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Je semblais ... différente, pas comme moi. Mes cheveux étaient lavés, sentaient..bon, ils sentaient comme la mer et ils étaient lissés, ils étaient brillants et soyeux au toucher. Les filles m'avaient mis dans un top à manches logues en jersey beige clair, une jupe en jean beige asymétrique avec une ceinture marron avec une boucle en métal et des bottines en cuir marron ; sur mes oreilles étaient de simples boucles d'oreilles en plumes argent. J'avais eu un léger maquillage pour faire ressortir mes yeux gris.

« Annabeth! » J'ai entendu ma mère crier haut et fort.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, Annabeth. » Dit Silena en me donnant une accolade.

« Merci à vous tous, je suppose. » Ai-je dit, en souriant.

«C'est mon travail, ma chérie. » Dit Aphrodite avec un sourire. La déesse elle aussi c'était changée en une robe drapée couleur crème en mousseline avec une ceinture en or métallique et des sandales à talons à lanières de cristal. Dans ses cheveux brun parfaits elle avait mis un bandeau d'or, à son doigt une bague en cœur rose, autour de son poignet une montre à maillons en or multi-chaines, à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles en cœur et autour de son cou était une chaîne de perles . Dans l'ensemble, elle était belle. (**Regardez dans le profil la tenue**)

J'ai quitté la cabine d'Aphrodite et me suis dirigée vers la cabine d'Athéna. Quand je suis entrée, tout le monde s'est calmé. Ma mère était de nouveau calme, regardant ma nouvelle apparence. J'ai regardé Athéna, qui avait échangé sa tenue grecque pour une robe boule grise et des bottines argentées en cuir. Autour de son poignet elle avait mis un bracelet en cuir, et à son doigt une bague avec chouette en bronze, et à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles en hibou argent, et autour de son cou un pendentif avec chouette en or. (**Regardez la tenue dans le profil**)

« Aphrodite. » A dit Athéna, sans même deviner.

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Tu es belle Annabeth. » M'a dit ma mère, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Je... Merci. » Ai-je dit, confuse.

Athéna sourit et conduit chacun d'entre nous hors de la cabine. « Nous devons y aller. »

* * *

**Commentaires ? Impressions ? Remarques ? Laissez...**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**L.**


	7. Worn Out

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Il y a beaucoup de tenues dans ce chapitre, aller les voir parce que franchement elles sont sublimement bien faites =) Et maintenant, ****je peux le dire, les personnages sont un petit peu OOC, ( Merci Mamzelle-Nami pour l'explication, TOUT est maintenant plus clair ^^) mais, d'un coté, ça se trouve ils sont comme ça après le livre 5, mais ça, on ne le saura surment jamais... Et merci pour vos commentaires assidus, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez cette histoire autant que moi je l'aime =) Vos commentaires me donnent le courage (et les dolipranes les moyens...) de traduire =D **

**Oh ! Et au fait, l'auteur à fini l'histoire, il ne lui reste plus qu'a poster l'épilogue et c'est terminé... Je suis donc en mesure de pouvoir vous dire que cette histoire comportera normalement 26 chapitres...**

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

J'ai hoché la tête, des papillons voletant dans mon ventre, anticipant de voir Percy. J'ai vu les autres cabines plus à l'entrée, et Aphrodite me fit un clin d'œil. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour tenter de voir Percy, mais il y avait trop de monde. J'ai repéré Héra, qui portait une robe bleu ciel en soie chiffonnée , des talons hauts bleus, des bijoux avec un paon dessus à chaque fois. (**Tenue dans le profil**) J'ai ensuite vu Artémis, qui était dans une robe taupe, des spartiates en cuir, des bracelet en cuir et des boucles d'oreilles créoles en or. (**Tenue dans le profil**) Puis je vis Déméter, qui portait une robe jaune, des chaussures jaunes, un collier de ruban, des boucles d'oreilles de blé. (**Tenue dans mon profil**) Cependant, pas de Percy.

Je poussais un soupir de déception et puis je l'ai vu. Percy se promenait avec Poséidon et il était _beau_. Il était vêtu d'une chemise verte rayée, les manches roulées sur ses avant-bras, un jean bleu avec une paire de baskets noires simples. Je suis sûr que j'aurais commencé à hyperventiller si je n'étais pas si près de ma mère. J'ai retenu ses yeux, et je les vis s'élargir quand il a vu ma tenue. Je rougis.

J'ai soudain pensé à quelque chose. J'ai regardé à ma mère. « Comment allons-nous aller au restaurant? »

Ma mère sourit. « Hermès. »

« Très bien! Tout le monde! » A crié Hermès. Il était vêtu d'un jean, d'un blazer noir avec une chemise blanche à boutons ainsi que des mocassins noirs. « Je veux que tout le monde ferme les yeux et imagine le restaurant. Vous sentirez un picotement léger et je vous dirai quand vous pourrez rouvrir les yeux. Ok, fermez les yeux. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, comme tout le monde, et imaginé le restaurant et je me suis sentie un peu tremblée.

«D'accord, tout le monde ouvre les yeux», dit Hermès.

J'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai vu que nous étions tous debout devant le restaurant. Cool. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai vu ma mère parler à Aphrodite, et j'ai rapidement s'esquivé et alla trouver Percy. Heureusement, Poséidon parlait avec Zeus, alors que Percy était debout avec Grover, qui avait ses béquilles avec lui. Il avait un t-shirt blanc avec une écharpe grise rayée autour de son cou, un jean bleu clair et blanc et des Nike.

J'ai souri et ai couru vers eux. « Hé les gars! »

« Annabeth? » A demandé Grover en souriant.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je me suis fais attaquer par la cabine Aphrodite. Et, par Aphrodite. » Ai-je dit, en rougissant un peu.

J'ai regardé Percy, qui semblait comme s'il avait été frappé dans l'estomac et traîné dans de l'eau froide. Ses yeux vert montaient et descendaient sur mon corps, me faisant rougir encore plus. Je suis sûre qu'un frisson monta le long ma colonne vertébrale.

J'avais besoin qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. « Percy? »

Il secoua la tête et sourit. « Oui? »

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Ai-je dis ironiquement.

« Définitivement. » Dit Percy, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'une manière qui me fit frissonner.

« Tout le monde! » Appela Chiron. « Allons manger! »

Nous avons tous souri et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Les Dieux et Déesses restèrent entre eux, alors que nous les demi-dieux nous pouvions nous assoir avec qui nous voulions. Grover, Percy et moi avons trouvé une table pour trois. Je pouvais littéralement sentir le regard de ma mère dans mon dos. J'ai frissonné et ai attrapé un menu. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mangeant et rigolant puis nous dûmes quitter le restaurant. C'était une belle nuit, merci à Artémis, nous avons donc décidé de rentrer à pied au camp. J'ai accroché mon bras à celui de Percy pendant que nous parlions et riions avec Grover. Les Dieux marchaient devant nous, donc Athéna ne voyait pas ce que je faisais.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au camp sans se heurter à des problèmes. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, et ai donc dit aux gars que je les verrai demain. Je suis retournée dans ma cabine et ôtée ma tenue féminine et l'ai rangé au fond du placard et je me suis mise en pyjama, une camisole grise et un short avec des chouettes. Je me suis glissée dans le lit et me suis endormie, sachant déjà à quoi je rêverai ce soir.

**Percy PDV**

J'ai dit au revoir à Grover avant de retourner à ma cabine. Je me suis assis sur mon lit et tombé à la renverse dessus. Je vous jure, Aphrodite à mit Annabeth dans cette tenue pour me torturer. Annabeth était vraiment sexy dedans, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi si elle était dans une tenue comme ça, ou dans son armure de combat, elle est toujours belle pour moi. Mon père n'était pas rentré à la cabine encore, alors je me suis levé et j'ai couru dans la forêt et me suis assis près de la crique. Je me suis assis dans l'eau, heureux de l'effet calmant qu'elle a eu sur moi. J'ai entendu les branches craquer et j'ai sorti doucement mon stylo-épée de ma poche. Je me suis retourné, prêt à attaquer, quand j'ai vu Grover sortir de la clairière.

«Grover! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque! » Ai-je dit, rangeant mon stylo dans ma poche.

« Désolé, Percy. Je suis venu te voir dans ta cabine, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je savais qu'il y a peu d'endroits où tu _pourrait_ être, alors après avoir vérifié le lac, je suis venu ici. » A dit Grover, venant s'asseoir au bord de l'eau.

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose? » Demandai-je.

«Tu vas bien ? » A demandé Grover, en me regardant avec curiosité.

« On ne peut mieux. » Ai-je dit. « Pourquoi? »

« Tu sais que les satyres, peuvent lire les émotions. Il y a eu des pointes émotionnelles bizarre à chaque fois que tu es prêt d'Annabeth. » Dit Grover, me dévisageant.

Je suis sûr que mon visage est devenu rouge. « C'est ridicule. »

«Je le savais! » Dit Grover se levant et sautant. «Elle te plaît! »

Grover continua de sauter et danser jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie un peu d'eau.

« Hey! » Glapit Grover en s'agitant essayant d'enlever l'eau.

«Tu l'as cherché. » Ai-je dit, haussant les épaules.

Grover roula des yeux. «Alors, Miss Chase te plait. »

J'ai regardé l'eau. « Oui. »

Grover me donna une tape dans le dos. « Quel est le problème? »

Je soupire et se retourne vers lui. « Je ne peux rien y faire. Nos parents _se haïssent,_ je suis sûr que tu as vu ce matin. »

« Oui, c'était assez mauvais. » Dit Grover, en secouant la tête.

«C'était épouvantable ! » Criai-je en me levant. « Je l'aime Grover et je ne peux rien faire sans risquer d'être foudroyé par sa mère ou de décevoir mon père! »

« Euh, Percy? » Demanda timidement Grover.

« Ensuite, il y a la partie où elle ne m'aime probablement pas et qu'elle me rirai au nez si je lui demandé de sortir avec moi ! » Ai-je crié, me sentant encore plus en colère et un tiraillement familier dans mon ventre.

« Percy? » Dit encore Grover.

« Oh, et pour la pire partie, je crois je l'aime vraiment ! Grover je crois,- » Grover me coupa la parole.

« Persée! » Cria Grover.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je, surpris qu'il ai employé mon nom complet.

«Regarde-dessus de toi. » Dit-il, pointant le dessus de ma tête.

J'ai regardé dessus de moi et eu le souffle coupé. Alors que je faisais mon discours, l'eau du ruisseau c'est lentement amassée au dessus de moi. Je dois être plus bouleversé que je ne le pensais. Je laissais doucement l'eau retomber dans le lit du ruisseau.

« Contrôle tes émotions, mec. » Dit Grover.

« Ouais, désolé. » Ai-je dit, en essayant de sortir du ruisseau. Je suis tombé et ai failli tomber.

« Mec! Tu vas bien? » M'a demandé Grover, m'aidant à revenir dans l'eau.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement quand l'eau m'a rempli de force. Ce que j'avais fait avec l'eau m'avait vidé de toute mon énergie.

«Grover, peux-tu me ramener à ma cabine s'il te plait ? » Demandai-je.

«Bien sûr! » Dit Grover, en mettant mon bras sur son épaule et me sortant de l'eau.

Quand je fus hors de l'eau, je me sentis vide à nouveau. Grover était à mi-chemin du camp lorsque Annabeth accourut vers nous.

**Annabeth PDV**

_Percy me poussa contre un mur et appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, et parfaitement adaptées aux miennes. Ses mains se déplacer de haut en bas sur les côtés de mon corps, provoquant des étincelles courant à travers mon corps. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes et descendirent sur mon cou. Il atteignit un point sensible et je gémissais de plaisir. Mes mains, qui étaient autour de son cou, descendirent au bord de son t-shirt et l'arrachèrent. Mes mains montaient et descendaient son torse musclé, le faisant frissonner. Je reprit sa bouche et continuai à l'embrasser. Ses mains descendirent au bord de mon t-shirt-_

Je m'assit dans le lit,mon corps couvert de sueur. Ma respiration était laborieuse, c'était, de loin, le pire rêve que j'ai eu sur lui. Je me levai et sortis de ma cabine doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller un de mes frères et sœurs. J'ai parcouru le chemin qui conduisait au lac, il me calmé d'habitude . A mi-chemin, j'ai vu deux personnes se dirigeant vers une cabine. Je marchais un peu plus près et vit que c'était Grover et Percy. Grover trainait Percy, épuisé et Percy n'avait pas l'air bien. Mon cœur a pris sur mes jambes et j'ai couru vers eux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Demandai-je, regardant chaque centimètre du corps de Percy.

« Rien. » Souffla Percy.

« Pourquoi est-il si fatigué? » Demandai-je.

« Il a involontairement levé toute l'eau du ruisseau au-dessus de sa tête. » A expliqué Grover, prenant une meilleure emprise sur Percy.

Je me suis approchée et mis le bras de Percy sur mon épaule, aidant Grover à le tirer dans la cabine de Poséidon. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous le mîmes dans son lit, où il s'endormit instantanément. Je m'agenouillai près du lit et enlevai quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il semblait si paisible et innocent quand il dormait. J'ai caressé son visage de ma main, en mémorisant chaque ligne avant de me lever.

Je me tournai vers Grover et sorti de la cabine. « Pourquoi a-t-il lever toute l'eau hors du ruisseau? »

« Il s'est mis en colère à propos de quelque chose donc nous discutions. » Dit Grover.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Demandai-je.

« Je suis sur, que tu le sauras bientôt. » Dit Grover avec un sourire.

Je lui donna une tape. « C'est pas juste! »

Grover sourit. «Va te coucher, Annabeth. Tu as l'air épuisée."

« T'as pas idée. » Ai-je marmonné.

Grover sourit une dernière fois et m'a poussé vers la cabine d'Athéna Je suis entrée dans la cabine et me suis assise dans mon lit. Je me suis laissée tombée à la renverse dans mon lit et gémit doucement de frustration. Quand vous êtes une fille de la Déesse de la Sagesse, vous voulez toujours _savoir_ les choses, et quand vous ne savez pas vous vous devez de les trouvées. Qu'est-ce que Grover voulait dire quand il a dit « _Je suis sur, que tu le sauras bientôt? »_ C'est frustrant. Je suis tombée lentement dans le sommeil, réfléchissant sur ce quoi ça pourrait être.

* * *

**Tadaaam ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez des suggestions, des idées sur ce qui pourrait ce passer dans la suite ? Vous aimez les tenues ? **

**Laissez vos commentaires.**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Bisous L.**


	8. Remembering

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**TROISIÈME JOUR**

Aujourd'hui était une sorte de journée dédiée au repos, donc je ne me suis réveillée qu'à midi. Je me suis levée de mon lit, et me suis dirigée vers ma penderie. J'ai enlevé mon pyjama et ai pris une tunique blanche, un jean bleu clair et des chaussures violettes. J'ai brossé mes cheveux et suis sortie de la cabine, sous le soleil chaud. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il faisait d'habitude au camp : s'entrainer. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais ne vit pas les Olympiens. Je suppose qu'ils discutaient de quelque chose, ce qu'ils font habituellement quand ils ne sont pas avec leurs enfants. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'entraîner, alors je me suis dirigée vers le coin du ruisseau. J'adorais aller là-bas.

Je me suis assise sur un rocher et regardais l'eau, me souvenant de la première fois que j'ai réellement rencontré Percy . J'avais entendu parler de lui, je veux dire, qui, dans le camp n'avait pas entendu parler de lui. Il était le supposé voleur de foudre, le fils de Poséidon. J'ai ri, me souvenant du premier combat, où je l'avais complètement détruit. J'avais pensé que le combat était fini, mais quand il avait commencé à ramper vers l'eau et s'était mis à guérir, je savais qu'il serait après moi. Oh, ce que j'ai ressentis quand il a combattu avec la même force que je l'avais fait, absolument exaltant. Il a été la première personne, excepté Luc, qui avait été en mesure de se battre contre moi. Je savais déja que je me ferais battre par lui quand il m'a effectivement désarmé et tenait ma _propre_ épée derrière mon cou. Personne, _personne_ ne m'avait déjà pris mon arme depuis mon arrivée au camp. Ça m'a comblé d'une façon je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

« Annabeth? » Ai-je entendu mon nom.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Percy. Il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt vert et d'un jean, mais il fait mon cœur accélérer encore.

« Que fais-tu ici? » A demandé Percy.

«Je pense.» Lui ai-je dit.

« À propos de ? » A-t-il demandé, en jouant avec l'eau.

J'ai souri. « À propos de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Quand je t'ai botté le cul à l'épée. »

« Oh, non, non, non, miss Chase. Je crois que c'est moi qui t'ai botté le cul à l'épée. » A-t-il dit en souriant.

Je me suis levée de mon rocher et me suis tenue derrière lui. « Oui, mais j'ai gagné la première. »

Percy se leva et me fit face, toujours souriant. « Mais j'ai été celui qui a fini victorieux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il souriait et se mit à marcher loin, mais je lui saisit le poignet et le tira en arrière. Il me sourit méchamment avant de sortir Turbulence et la transformée en une épée. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir apporté mon couteau avec moi. Je l'ai sorti et ai rencontré sa lame. Nous avons paré et attaqué jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le dessus. Il m'a fait reculer jusqu'à la crique, et a frappé avec une force qui m'a fait entrer à reculons dans l'eau; par habitude, j'étendis mon bras et pris sa chemise, le faisant tomber avec moi. Il me tomba dessus et l'air quitta mes poumons sous l'assaut. Ce n'était surement pas ma meilleure idée de pousser le fils de Poséidon dans la rivière, là où il est immédiatement devenu plus fort, merci l'eau. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi avec un sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais me suis instantanément perdue dans ses beaux yeux verts comme la mer. Je ne me souviens pas qui a commencé, mais le seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'embrassais. Moi, Annabeth Chase, embrasse Percy Jackson et apprécie ça . Ça n'a pas duré longtemps cependant, car Percy et moi avons été séparé et nos parents nous regardés très en colère.

**PDV Externe**

« Chiron, avez-vous vu Percy? » Demanda Poséidon au centaure.

Avant que Chiron ne puisse répondre, Athéna vint en courant, lançant à peine un regard à Poséidon avant de poser ses yeux sur Chiron. « Avez-vous vu Annabeth? »

« Je pense avoir vu Percy vers la zone du ruisseau. Quant à Annabeth, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. » Dit Chiron. « Mais si je dois deviner, Annabeth est là où Percy est. »

Poséidon et Athéna remercièrent l'ancien centaure et se dirigèrent vers la zone du ruisseau. Ils marchaient entre les arbres et virent les deux jeunes demi-dieux dans le ruisseau, mais ce qu'ils _faisaient_ dans le ruisseau les mirent plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà l'autre jour.(**? ça sonne bizarre non ? **) Les deux dieux coururent vers le ruisseau et séparèrent les deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient.

**Percy PDV**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, mais quand j'ai vu la lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux gris, je me suis perdu. Je me penchai et me sentis euphorique quand elle se pencha vers moi aussi. J'ai lentement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'ai senti répondre. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'en profiter, moi et Annabeth avons été séparés.

* * *

**Et... Tadaaaam ! Bon je sais que c'est court, mais la fin rattrape le coup, non ? Vous aimez ? A votre avis comment Poséidon et Athéna vont rééllement réagir ?**

**Bon, sinon comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes déja en vacances ? (Moi non, encore 1 semaine...") **

**Reviews ? Commentaires ? Questions ? Mais je vous en prie, postez ! =D**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Bisous L.**


	9. A Pissed Gods and Secret Meeting

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Dans le dernier chapitre:**

_**Percy PDV**_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, mais quand j'ai vu la lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux gris, je me suis perdu. Je me penchai et me sentis euphorique quand elle se pencha vers moi aussi. J'ai lentement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'ai senti répondre. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps pour en profiter, moi et Annabeth avons été séparés._

**Et maintenant ... ( PDV Percy)**

Poséidon a été _royalement _borné. Il n'a pas dit un mot quand il m'a traîné loin de la crique, et d'Annabeth. Annabeth. Il me suffit de penser son nom pour sourire, ce qui m'a valu un regard glacial de la part de mon père. Athéna n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse que Poséidon quand elle a traîné Annabeth vers la cabine Athéna. Une fois mon père et moi arrivés à la cabine de Poséidon, il lui a fallu du temps pour se calmer suffisamment pour que le lac n'inonde pas le camp. Je suis actuellement enfermé dans ma chambre alors que Poséidon parcourt en long et en large la cabine. Mais, pas un mot pour moi. Franchement, il m'a fait encore plus peur comme ça que si il m'avait crié dessus. L'eau roulait encore avec colère, mais moins fort. Plusieurs fois j'avais dû empêcher l'eau de déborder. J'ai regardé Poséidon continuer à aller et venir, d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Stupide HADA.

«Papa! » Ai-je attiré son attention. « Crie après moi, punis-moi, mais fait _quelque chose_! Je ne peux pas te regarder juste marcher, ça me tue! » Ai-je crié.

«Je pense juste, Persée. » A-t-il dit, s'arrêtant.

Oh non, nous sommes à l'étape de mon nom complet. « À propos de quoi? »

« Je cherche le moment où je me suis trompé. » A dit Poséidon.

« Trompé ? » Demandai-je, un peu confus.

« Oui. Comment mon fils peut-il en pincer pour une fille d'ATHENA! » Dit Poséidon, hurlant la dernière partie.

J'ai senti le sol trembler un peu. « Je ne contrôle pas mon cœur, papa. C'est le rayon d'Aphrodite. »

« Oui, et je vais parler avec la déesse exubérante plus tard. » Murmura Poséidon. « Elle semble un peu trop heureuse. »

J'ai commencé à demander pourquoi Aphrodite serait heureuse, puis je me ravisai. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et ai enlevé mes vêtements sales. J'ai attrapé une paire de pantalons de survêtement et les ai enfilé. Embrasser Annabeth, lutter contre Poséidon et essayer de garder l'eau calme, m'avait épuisé.

«Je vais dormir. » Lui ai-je annoncé. «Je te parlerai, papa, quand tu seras un peu calmé. »

Poséidon me regarda en secouant la tête avant de se rendre. «Bonne nuit Fils. »

Je baillai et grimpai dans mon lit, pour, j'espère rêver d'Annabeth.

**Annabeth PDV**

Athéna est _folle._ Non, folle est un euphémisme. Après m'avoir séparé de Percy, Athéna fut silencieuse tout le temps pour revenir à la cabine. Quand nous sommes arrivées à la cabine, mes frères et sœurs ont été assez intelligents pour filer, voyant combien notre mère était en colère. Mes lèvres me picotaient encore et j'ai souri un peu. J'ai mis ma main sur mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que ma mère crie de nouveau.

« Oh, enlève ta main de tes lèvres Annabeth! » A crié Athéna « Ai une _certaine_ dignité. »

J'ai lentement baissé ma main et m'assis sur mon lit, Athéna encore debout. Sa colère était très puissante, et a fait dresser les cheveux sur ma nuque. Elle posa ses yeux gris très orageux sur moi.

« Pourquoi ? » A demandé Athéna .

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demandai-je, vraiment confuse.

«Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce, ce fils de Poséidon t'embrasser? » A-t-elle demandé, incrédule.

Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question. Juste penser à lui m'embrassant m'a donné envie de plus. Il était si hésitant, si doux avec moi, comme si j'étais fragile. Comment pourrais-je répondre à sa question? _Je_ ne savait même pas la réponse. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

«Tu ne sais pas comment tu lui a permis d'être au-dessus de toi ? Ou comment il te bat dans un combat à l'épée ? Ou comment il t'a embrassée? » Dit Athéna, lançant ses questions à tir rapide sur moi.

« Non, je ne sais pas! » Ai-je crié, surprise de ma colère soudaine. Athéna l'était aussi.

Je secouai la tête et partie dans la salle de bains. J'ai jeté mes vêtements sales et humides, et pris un pantalon de jogging, un t-shirt sec et mon bien le plus précieux: un sweat-shirt que j'avais 'volé' à Percy. Je serrais mes bras autour de moi, respirant l'odeur de Percy qui tenait encore. Je retournais dans la chambre et m'assis sur mon lit.

«Tu es encore trop en colère pour parler en ce moment, maman. » Ai-je dit. « S'il te plaît permets à tes enfants de revenir et de dormir. »

Athéna m'a longuement examiné et hocha la tête. « Très bien ».

Je me blottis profondément dans mes couvertures et quand mes autres frères et sœurs revinrent, je pu littéralement _sentir_ leurs regards sur moi, mais je parvins à les ignorer. Je me suis endormie, entourée par le parfum de Percy. Totalement heureuse.

**QUATRIÈME JOUR**

**Percy POV**

Je me suis réveillé avec un sourire gigantesque sur mon visage; j'aime vraiment rêver d'Annabeth. Je suis lentement sorti de mon lit et regardant autour de moi, je notais que l'eau était calme. Après avoir inspecté toute la cabine, je n'ai trouvé mon père nul part. Peut-être que je suis chanceux. Je descendis au bord du quai, sur le point de sauter dans l'eau, quand j'ai entendu mon nom être appelé.

« Percy! » Cria Grover.

Je soupirais et me retournais, face à lui. « Oui? »

Grover sourit encore plus largement. « Donc, c'est vrai. »

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et le regardais, confus.

« Tu as embrassé Annabeth, vos parents vous ont trouvé, tous les deux très en colère, ... – ça te sonne les cloches? » Dit Grover, me regardant .

J'ai levé mes mains en signe de reddition. « Oui. Tout est vrai. » Mais quelque chose me dérangeait. « Comment as-tu su? »

Grover me fit une grimace. « Percy, ce n'est pas un grand camp. Nouvelles, ragots, tout ce repend rapidement. Et ça aide quand il y a des _espions_ partout dans le camp. » A expliqué Grover.

J'ai regardé dans le camp, ne voyant que des demis-dieux. « Où sont les dieux? »

« En réunion. » Dit Grover.

_Pourquoi ça me rend inquiet ?_ « À propos de quoi ? »

Grover sourit. « De toi et Annabeth. »

« Pourquoi parleraient-ils sur nous ? » Demandai-je.

« Pas principalement sur vous deux. Sur Athéna et Poséidon ainsi. » Dit Grover.

« Ils sont toujours aussi bornés ? » Demandai-je, purement rhétorique.

« Ouais. » Dit Grover, en me frappant sur le dos. « Désolé mec. »

J'ai roulé les yeux et poussé un soupir de frustration.

« Oh, et ça me rappelle. » Dit Grover.

«Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« La principale raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. » Dit Grover. « Toi et Annabeth, par ordre du Seigneur Zeus, devez rester dans votre cabine jusqu'à ce que la réunion soit terminée. »

Ça m'a mis en colère. Grover recula rapidement, pointant derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu l'eau à réagir à mon humeur à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux et pris quelques profondes respirations pour me calmer. Ça a du marcher parce que je entendu soupirer Grover de soulagement.

« Encore une fois, garde tes émotions sous contrôle. » M'a rappelé Grover.

«Je sais. » Ai-je dit.

«Je dois d'aller porter les nouvelles à Annabeth. A bientôt. » Dit Grover, en partant.

Annabeth. Juste entendre son nom envoya un coup de cœur à travers mon corps tout entier. Je _dois_ la voir. J'ai couru et pris le bras de Grover, l'arrêtant.

Grover sourit d'un air malveillant. « Quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? »

« Donne un message à Annabeth. » Dis-je, disant à Grover le message.

**Annabeth PDV**

« Annabeth? » J'ai entendu mon nom être appelé quelque part hors de mon subconscient. « Annabeth! »

Je m'assis dans mon lit, agitant mes bras autour de moi sauvagement. La personne recula rapidement jusqu'à ce que je sois redevenue sous contrôle. Eh bien, pas la personne, un satyre.

«Grover? » Demandai-je, en me frottant les yeux.

« Désolé de te réveiller Annabeth. » Dit Grover. « J'ai deux messages pour toi. »

«D'accord, envoie. » Ai-je dit, m'étirant.

«D'accord, le premier n'est pas génial. » J'ai hoché la tête pour le faire continuer. « En raison des _événements_ d'hier, les Dieux ont été invités à une réunion pour discuter de Percy, de Poséidon,de toi et d'Athéna. Par conséquent, par ordre du Seigneur Zeus, toi et Percy devez être enfermés dans vos cabines. »

« Quoi? » Ai-je crié. « Il ne peut pas faire cela! C'est injuste, c'est ridicule, c'est- » Grover me coupa la parole en plaçant une main sur ma bouche.

«J'ai un autre message, un meilleur. » Dit Grover en souriant. J'haussai les sourcils, car je ne pouvais plus utiliser ma bouche, pour lui dire de continuer. « J'ai été à la cabine de Percy juste avant de venir ici, et il a un message pour toi. »

J'ai enlevé sa main de ma bouche et, comme une fille d'Aphrodite, je glapis. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Grover ri, avant de poursuivre. « Il veut que tu le rencontre sur la rive du lac. La zone de sable où les centaures vont courir d'habitude. Vas-y. »

Je souris avant de serrer Grover dans mes bras. «Attends, où sont mes frères et sœurs? »

«Entrainement.» Dit simplement Grover. «Allez, va te changer. Qui sait combien de temps la réunion durera? »

J'ai serré Grover une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de le pousser hors de ma cabine. J'ai couru dans mon armoire, j'enlevai mon pyjama et pris une camisole grise à col rond, un short en jean et des espadrilles grises. Par habitude, je pris mon couteau sur moi et courut dans la pièce principale. Je me suis faufilée par la porte et ai regardé dehors, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne. J'ai fait mon chemin tranquillement hors de ma cabine, le long de la forêt.

Je suis rentrée dans Silena. « Oh, Annabeth! »

« Désolée Silena. Je ne peut pas parler. Je dois allée quelque part. » Ai-je dit dans un souffle.

Silena sourit timidement. « Tu n'es pas censée être enfermée? »

«Peut-être. » Ai-je dit vaguement.

Silena ri. « Je plaisante. Allez, allez va à la rencontre de ton Roméo, Juliette. Je vais vous couvrir. »

Je la regardais, incrédule, avant de jeter mes bras autour d'elle. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème. » Dit Silena, me poussant. « Allez! »

Je me suis retournée et j'ai sprinté loin d'elle, et de la cabine vers le rivage. J'ai rapidement traversé la zone d'entraînement et j'ai plongé dans les buissons. Je me suis faufilée jusqu'à ce que je vois la rive... et lui. Il semblait si paisible, à regarder l'eau. Je l'ai regardé, remarquant qu'il n'avait qu'un maillot de bain vert. Oh Dieux, il est torse nu. Mon rythme cardiaque a triplé et j'ai décidé de me faufiler jusqu'à lui.

* * *

**Coucou, Coucou ! Voila le 9° chapitre, vous l'aimez ? J'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de lectrices ! Je suis TELLEMENT contente ! Laissons le pouvoir de Percy Jackson envahir le monde ! Okay, Okay je me calme ! ^^ Bon tout le monde est en vacances maintenant, nan ? Moi aussi, enfin pour une durée limitée surment, mais ça je pense que je vous l'expliquerai plus tard... Bref, donc qu'allez vous faire de votre été ? Allez vous partir loin de notre petite France en chaleur actuellement (ou du moins en chaleur chez moi) ou vous allez rester dans le coin ?**

**Laissez vos questions, votre avis et puis, laissez tout ce que vous voulez, racontez moi même votre vie si vous voulez ^^**

**Sur ce, à vendredi prochain, tout dépendra de mon état...**

**Bisous Bisous L.**


	10. Finally !

**ATTENTION: Certains passages pourraient être, hum, …**

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Percy PDV**

J'ai entendu Annabeth se faufiler derrière moi et décidé de la laisser, désireux de voir ce qu'elle a prévu de faire. Je me suis assis presque parfaitement immobile, à regarder l'eau quand j'ai senti ses bras autour de moi. Elle posa un baiser dans mon cou qui m'a fait frémir.

« Hey. » A murmuré Annabeth à mon oreille.

« Bonjour Beauté. » Ai-je dit en souriant

Je me suis retourné dans ses bras, la forçant à me lâcher, et saisit son poignet. J'ai tiré dessus, fort, et elle tomba sur le dos dans le sable. Je me suis mis à califourchon sur elle, me penchant tout près d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit toujours se retrouver dans cette position? » A-t-elle demandé en me souriant.

«J'aime cette position. » Ai-je dit, en souriant.

«Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

«J'ai le contrôle. » Ai-je dit, en souriant malicieusement.

« Le contrôle pour faire quoi ? » dit-elle, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant.

Je ne lui répondis pas, la regardant juste. Elle était belle. Je crois qu'elle devint un peu impatiente avec mes regards fixes, parce que, ses bras s'attachèrent autour de mon cou et me tirèrent vers le bas.

**Annabeth PDV**

Lui me regardant comme ça me rendait folle. Ses beaux yeux me regardaient attentivement, fonçant à chaque seconde. Encore une fois, ça me rend folle ! Mes bras encerclèrent son cou et le tirèrent vers moi. J'ai capturé ses lèvres avec les miennes et le feux d'artifice a commencé. J'ai essayé de garder le baiser lent, mais quand une de ses mains se plaça dans mes cheveux, je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais et approfondis le baiser. Il se détacha de mes lèvres, j'avais besoin d'air, que je perdis rapidement, quand ses lèvres ont commencé à embrasser mon cou. Mes yeux restèrent fermés et mon dos se cambra sous sa main. Ses lèvres se firent un chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il atteignit un point sensible de mon cou et je criais doucement sous le contact, je le sentis sourire contre mon cou. Son toucher me donnait le vertige, alors je lui ai attrapé la tête et l'ai ramené à mes lèvres. Après environ 30 secondes, j'ai senti sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'autorisation. J'ai ouvert ma bouche et laisser sa langue l'explorer. Lorsque nous eûmes tous deux besoin d'oxygène, il se dégagea et ouvrit les yeux pour me dévisager. Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai vu ses yeux verts, assombri par le désir. Quelque part derrière, j'ai entendu le bruit des vagues, mais ce ne me semblait pas si important que cela pour le moment.

« Wow. » Ai-je dit une voix haletante.

Percy a juste hoché la tête. Il se dégagea lentement de moi et m'installa en position assise. Il nous a fallu une minute pour calmer notre respiration.

Les yeux de Percy s'agrandirent soudainement. « Oh, merde. »

« Quoi? » Demandai-je.

«Regarde derrière toi. » Dit-il, en montrant à l'eau derrière moi.

Je me retournai et mes yeux s'agrandirent ainsi. A cause de nos baisers, Percy semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses motions, l'eau était maintenant hors de contrôle; l'eau calme s'était transformée en un tas de vagues. Je me retournai vers Percy le regardant fermer les yeux et prendre de grandes respirations. Je me suis assise immobile et le regardais, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Je me suis souvenue, de ce que ma mère avait dit, « _S'il te plaît tient toi à l'écart de cet enfant. Étant le fils de l'un des trois grands, il est très puissant, il faut donc être prudent . » _Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire, il _**est**_ très puissant.

Après quelques minutes, l'eau, se calma enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant le calme de l'eau. Je me dirigeai lentement près de lui et fut confuse quand je l'ai vu couché sur le sable.

J'ai placé une main sur son ventre nu. « Tu vas bien? »

Percy leva les yeux vers moi. «Juste un peu fatigué. Commander beaucoup d'eau m'épuise. »

Je lui souris, et je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. «Repose toi. »

« Tu es la meilleure Annabeth. » A-t-il dit d'une voix faible.

Le bras de Percy s'enroula autour de mon épaule et me blottit contre lui. Être si près de lui était si confortable que je ne me sentis pas m'endormir.

**PDV d'une Troisième Personne**

«Merde, merde, merde! » Dit Grover, en courant vers le rivage.

Silena remarqua Grover courant frénétiquement vers le lieu de la réunion secrète de Roméo et Juliette et a commencé à courir après lui. Après quelques secondes de sprint, elle le rattrapa finalement.

«Grover! Quel est le problème? » Demanda Silena, courant toujours à côté de lui.

« Oh, Hey Silena. » Dit Grover. « Mes, euh, espions vient de me dire que les Olympiens prennent une pose, donc ils vont bientôt sortir de leur réunion. »

Les yeux de Silena s'agrandirent. « Si Poséidon et Athéna les trouvent... » Elle s'arrêta.

« Oh oui. Même le Seigneur Zeus ne serait pas en mesure de les calmer. » Fini Grover pour elle.

Grover repris de la vitesse, Silena aussi et ils atteignirent le rivage une minute plus tard. Les deux sortirent des buissons pour voir Annabeth et Percy blottis ensemble, dormant. Silena pris une minute pour regarder ce moment romantique avant qu'elle et Grover ne courent en hurlant comme des fous et ne les réveillent.

**Annabeth PDV**

« Annabeth! Percy! » Ai-je entendu crier Grover.

« Hey! Roméo! Juliette! » A crié Silena.

Je m'assis avec Percy, et les regardai derrière nous. Nous étions tous deux assez confus.

« Quel est le problème? » Demandai-je, étirant mes muscles.

« La, euh, séance s'est levée précocement et- » Coupa Grover.

"-Vos parents seront de retour dans vos cabines, s'attendant à vous voir là-bas, et ça risque de barder si vous n'êtes pas là. » Fini Silena.

Je me levai précipitamment, mes yeux agrandis par la peur. J'ai regardé à côté de moi et j'ai vu Percy faire de même.

« Nous devons y aller. » Ai-je dit.

« Définitivement. » A dit Percy, d'accord avec moi.

«D'accord, Juliette, dit au revoir à ton Roméo. Il pourrait ce passer un certain temps avant que vous ne vous vous revoyez à nouveau. En fait, jusqu'à ce que vos parents partent. Je vous attend derrière les arbres avec Grover. » Dit Silena poussant un Grover confus vers les buissons.

Je me tournai vers Percy et le regarda. Un coup d'œil à ces yeux verts comme la mer et je me sentis me jeter dans ses bras. Mon bras est venu autour de son cou tandis que le sien trouva sa place sur ma taille.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Murmurai-je dans son cou.

«Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais ce n'est pas comme nous allions _jamais _nous revoir. » Dit Percy. « J'espère. » A-t-il ajouté après coup.

« C'est tellement injuste! » M'écriai-je, le regardant. « Je viens juste de t'avoir et maintenant nous ne pouvons pas nous voir. »

« Ne fait pas la moue, c'est inconvenant . » Plaisanta Percy, gagnant une petite tape de ma part.

«D'accord! Temps d'y aller! » A crié Silena de sa cachette..

Je souris et le regarda. Il se pencha vers moi en même temps que moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ce n'était pas urgent et passionné, mais lent et doux. Il se détacha quelques secondes plus tard, et appuya son front contre le mien, la respiration un peu irrégulière, moi à l'identique.

« Nous resterons en contact. » A dit Percy, me tirant dans ses bras.

J'ai fermé les yeux en souriant. « Via la voie rapide Grover-Silena. »

« Aller ! C'est l'heure ! » A crié Silena, un peu plus urgement cette fois.

«Bye.» A déclaré Percy, me caressant la joue.

«Bye.» Ai-je dit, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de courir vers Silena.

Grover passa à coté de moi pour aller chercher Percy et me sourit. Je lui souris et rattrapa Silena.

«Tu es absolument rayonnante! » S'écria Silena en frappant dans ses mains.

Je rougis et saisit son poignet, me mettant à courir. «Je doit rentrer ou je suis morte. »

« Comme tu le sais, ma mère est totalement pour Percabeth. A 100%. » Dit Silena, en regardant de mon coté.

« Percabeth? » Soufflai-je sur, accélérant encore pour pouvoir revenir à ma cabane dans le temps.

« Ouais, maintenant Aphrodite aime mélanger les noms pour les couples qu'elle aime spécialement, elle en a essayé quelques un pour toi et Percy, elle a fini avec Percabeth. » M'expliqua Silena quand nous sommes arrivées en face de ma cabine.

J'ai roulé mes yeux. « Peut importe. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Silena. »

Silena agita la main comme si c'était rien. « Tout cela, l'amour de Roméo et Juliette, se faufiler dehors pour des réunions secrètes, j'étais faite pour ça! »

J'ai ri et j'ai secoué la tête. « Merci, quand même. »

Silena sourit et me poussa dans ma cabine. « Maintenant, agit et bouge comme la fille que tu es d'habitude ! »

« Pas de problème. » Ai-je dit, m'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Oh, et enlève le sable de tes vêtements. » Me conseilla Silena avant de filer à un autre endroit.

J'ai regardé mes vêtements en désordre et ai sprinté vers mon placard. J'ai échangé ma camisole et mon short pour un t-shirt et un short confortables. J'ai attrapé un livre au hasard sur une étagère et m'allongea sur mon lit, en attendant l'arrivée de ma mère.

**Percy PDV**

Je secouai la tête, essayant de défaire Annabeth de ma tête, lorsque Grover s'écrasa sur moi. Nous sommes tous deux tombés sur le sol de sable en dessous de nous.

«Grover! » M'écriai-je, m'asseyant.

« Désolé, je ne pouvait pas ralentir. » Souffla Grover.

J'ai tapoté son épaule et me levé en enlevant le sable de mon short. Je jetai un regard autour, en essayant de décider si je dois revenir à la nage ou courir.

«Grover, j'irais plus vite en nageant ou en courant? » Demandai-je.

« Probablement en nageant. » Dit Grover, penchant sa tête vers l'eau.

«Grover, merci pour tout ce que tu fais. » Lui ai-je dit, en lui donnant un "câlin" de mec.

«Pas de problème. Toi et Annabeth méritez d'être heureux, mec. » Dit Grover, en me poussant vers l'eau. « Maintenant, vas y ! »

Je lui souris et courut à l'eau, plongeant dedans quand je suis arrivé au bord. Je demandai à l'eau de me propulser, pour gagner plus de vitesse, et je suis arrivé sur le quai de ma cabine quelques minutes plus tard. Je me suis propulsé vers le haut, émergeant à la surface de l'eau, et regardai dans la cabine. Une fois que j'eus vérifié que le champ était libre, je me hissai sur le quai et ai couru dans ma cabine. Je pris une profonde inspiration, pour me calmer, avant d'enlever mon maillot de bain et de mettre une paire de pantalons de survêtement. Encore une fois, contrôler l'eau comme ça m'avait épuisé, alors je me suis mis dans mon lit et ai lentement dérivé vers le sommeil, attendant le moment où mon père me réveillerait.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications pour poster plus tôt, donc, pour faire court, je suis malade et comme je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment, mon opération qui devait être debut aout est avancée à samedi donc je pars jeudi soir pour mon hopital et je reviendrai si tout ce passe bien le 17, donc je poste ce chapitre maintenant et ce sera le seul jusqu'à dans 2 semaines... Voilà.**

** Sinon dans un registre plus gai, vous aimez ce chapitre ? Je vous laisse tout le loisir de me donner vos impressions sur cette magnifique histoire =) Review ! ^^**

**A plus tard,**

**Bisous L.**


	11. Dinner and Campfire

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth PDV**

J'ai du m'endormir quelque temps parce que ma mère me réveilla pour aller dîner. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi, voyant le livre sur le sol et ma mère me regardant avec une expression étrange.

J'ai étiré mes muscles engourdis et ai regardé ma mère. «Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis revenue ici, tu dormais déjà. » A dit Athéna, en me regardant.

« Donc, c'est l'heure du dîner ? » Ai-je demandé, en marchant vers mon armoire.

« Oui. Le dîner. Tes frères et sœurs sont déjà à table. » A dit Athéna

Je remis ma tenue de ce matin, et sortis de la cabine avec ma mère. C'était vraiment difficile de ne pas lui en vouloir maintenant, mais j'essayai de le cacher. Nous sommes arrivées au pavillon et nous nous sommes dirigées vers la table d'Athéna Je souris à mes frères et sœurs, mais resta calme. J'ai discrètement jeté un regard à la table de Poséidon et surpris les yeux de Percy. Je lui sourit et sentit mes joues chauffer quand il me sourit en retour. Je me suis vite détournée et ai remarqué que certains de mes frères et sœurs me regardaient d'un air confus. J'ai simplement regardé ma nourriture, qui était de toute façon plus intéressante. Le dîner était assez ennuyeux, alors quand Chiron nous a permis de revenir à nos cabines, j'ai vraiment lutter contre mon envie de courir. Mais quelqu'un appela mon nom et me retint.

J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir Silena. Je souris à ma mère et, me dirigeai vers la table Aphrodite. Silena essayait de garder son calme, ce auquel elle échouait lamentablement.

«D'accord, Silena. Quel est le problème? » Demandai-je, en riant de son expression pétillante.

«Rien du tout! J'ai attrapé le petit regard entre toi et ton Roméo. Trop mignon ! » S'écria Silena à voix basse.

Aphrodite remarqua enfin que j'étais ici et bondit vers l'endroit où moi et Silena, étions. « Annabeth! »

« Bonjour Aphrodite. » Ai-je dit, en souriant.

«Vous deux, êtes _tellement_ mignon! » Dit Aphrodite, de la même manière que Silena.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que rougir et sourire. Mais mon sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcils quand j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas autorisés à être ensemble.

Aphrodite remarqua mon froncement de sourcils et me regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Quel est le problème, ma chère Annabeth? »

« Je pensais juste... et si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. » Ai-je dit, une larme roulant le long de ma joue.

« Ça ira, il suffit juste d'attendre. »Dit Aphrodite en souriant comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, ce qui est probablement vrai.

Silena me sourit et me tapota l'épaule. «Retourne à ta cabine, Annabeth. »

« Merci. » Ai-je dit, la serrant contre moi avant de rentrer à ma cabine.

Athéna n'était pas dans la cabine quand je suis revenue, mais mes frères et sœurs très curieux, eux étaient là. Ils ont tous arrêtés leurs activités quant je suis rentrée. Je me suis retrouvée assise sur mon lit et toutes mes sœurs se pressèrent autour de moi, posant des questions si vite que je n'en compris pas une seule.

« Taisez-vous! » Ai-je crié, obtenant le silence. «Merci. Maintenant, une à la fois. »

Elles se sont toutes regardées les unes les autres avant de se décider sur une seule question à me poser. « Pourquoi? »

Je les regardais d'un air confus. « Pourquoi quoi? »

L'une d'elle pris son courage. «Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te plait? »

Je rougis. «Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question. »

« Annabeth, nous avons entendu maman l'appeler avec plusieurs noms différents et elle ne l'aime visiblement pas à cause de son père, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te plait? » l'une d'elles a demandé.

Je déglutis et allait répondre, quand Athéna est entrée dans la cabine. Je l'ai remerciée, elle et tous les dieux pour ne pas avoir eu à répondre à la question. Athéna interrogea du regard mes sœurs rassemblées autour de mon lit, mais ne dit rien. Mes demi-sœurs s'éloignèrent jusqu'à leurs lits; Athéna s'assit à côté de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant.

«Maintenant, Annabeth. Ne m'ignore pas parce que je ne vais pas te laisser être avec l'enfant poisson." M'a grondée Athéna.

Je ne lui répondis pas, plus parce que j'avais peur de la façon dont ma voix sonnerai (pleine de ressentiment) ou de quels mots pourraient sortir. J'ai commencé à me préparer pour aller dormir, lorsque Athéna mis sa main sur mon bras.

« Feu de camp ce soir. » Dit Athéna.

J'ai hoché la tête et ai juste échangé mon short en jean pour un jean. J'attachai mes baskets à mes pieds et attachai mon couteau sous mon pantalon. Avec le reste de mes frères et sœurs, nous quittâmes la cabine et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'endroit où le feu de camp se déroulait. J'ai regardé autour et ai vu que les cabine d'Apollon, d'Aphrodite, de Dionysos et de Déméter étaient déjà ici, seules celles d'Ares, de Poséidon, d'Héphaïstos et d'Hermès ne sont pas encore là. Je levai les yeux et vit Silena qui agitait sa ses bras en ma direction, un sourire sur son visage, comme toujours. Je me suis approché d'elle, heureuse d'être loin de ma cabine, et de ma mère, pour le moment.

« Hey Silena. » Ai-je dit, m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Hey Annabeth. » Dit Silena.

« Merci de me laisser m'assoir ici. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu supporter plus de questions de mes frères et sœurs ou simplement d'être près de ma mère. » Ai-je dit, en soupirant.

«Pas un problème. Et, euh, je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent dire où les gens doivent s'assoir, alors... » Dit Silena, en haussant les sourcils.

« Percy peut s'asseoir ici. » Ai-je dit, un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Oh oui. » Dit Silena, répondant à mon sourire. « Et si Poséidon et Athéna n'aime pas ça, et ils devront faire face à ma mère. »

J'ai souri et me suis appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, en attendant que mon Roméo arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, Silena me poussa du coude. Je me suis assise et j'ai vu Poséidon et Percy se diriger vers le feu de camp. Silena attira l'attention de Percy et lui fit signe de venir avec nous. Je l'ai vu dire quelque chose à son père avant qu'il ne marche vers nous.

« Annabeth! » s'écria-t-il, en marchant un peu plus vite.

« Hey. » Ai-je dit, en souriant.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me blotti dans ses bras, soupirant de contentement. Nous sommes rester assis de cette manière jusqu'à ce que Grover accoure vers nous, s'asseyant à côté de Silena.

« Hé les gars. » Dit Grover.

« Hey Grover. » Avons-nous tous dit.

Les autres cabines apparurent enfin et s'assirent. Apollon et ses enfants firent de la musique pour nous et j'étais tellement contente d'être avec Percy.

Le feu de camp dura environ 2 heures avant qu'on nous dise de retourner dans nos cabines. Je me levai, laissant l'étreinte chaleureuse de Percy, mais me retournai et l'embrassai rapidement sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris avant de me lever et de m'étirer. Celui-ci, ainsi que Silena et Grover, se leva une seconde après moi. La lueur du feu, faisant briller ses cheveux noirs et pétiller ses yeux.

« Annabeth? » Ai-je entendu ma mère m'appeler.

J'ai soupiré et avant de le quitter, je serrai Percy une dernière fois dans mes bras; me serrant contre lui, lui faisant la même chose, avant de le lâcher.

« Salut les gars. » Ai-je dit, m'éloignant d'eux et allant vers mes frères et sœurs et ma mère.

Ma mère me regardait comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je suis passé devant elle, encore en colère. Tous les demi-dieux retournèrent dans leurs cabines pour dormir. Je suis entrée dans ma cabine, et marchai droit dans la salle de bain, me changeant en pyjama et en mettant le sweat de Percy au-dessus de ma tête. Comme mes autres frères et sœurs faisaient de même, j'ai rampé dans mon lit et suis tombée lentement endormie, espérant que Percy et moi puissions être ensemble très bientôt.

* * *

**Coucou, Coucou ! Voila le chapitre 11 que vous attendiez impatiement je pari. ^^ Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews hein, parce que pleins de lecteurs mettent la fiction en alerte, ou dans leurs favoris ou des trucs comme ça mais ne laissent jamais de reviews, et je trouve ça très triste =(**

**A la semaine prochaine guys et passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine =)**

**Bisous L.**


	12. Capture the Flag

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**P.S: Chapitre très, très explicite...**

* * *

**CINQUIEME JOUR**

**( PDV Toujours Annabeth )**

« Annabeth ! Annabeth ! » Je me suis réveillé à cause des cris persistants d'une de mes demi-sœurs .

Je me suis assise toute droite dans mon lit, et la regardai . Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié d'être réveillé aussi rudement.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je, ma voix encore ensommeillée .

«Nous allons jouer à capture l'étendard, aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde s'entraine maintenant. » Dit-elle, me secouant littéralement, enthousiasme .

Je me redressai en entendant ça. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais par dessus tout, c'était ce jeu. Et c'est là que j'ai parlé à Percy pour la première fois. De bons souvenirs .

« Mais, » Dit ma sœur, gagnant à nouveau mon attention. «C'est surtout un Poséidon contre Athéna. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera un défi, tu sais, car Poséidon n'a qu'un seul enfant. »

Je ris à cela. « Vrai. »

« Percy fait équipe avec la cabine d'Hermès, alors il ne sera pas seul. » reprit-elle .

« Merci, je vais m'entraîner dans une minute. » Ai-je dit, en lui donnant un sourire .

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, je fus de nouveau seule. Je me levais et alla vers ma penderie, prenant un T-shirt rose, un shorts en jean sombre et des espadrilles blanches. J'ai enfilé mon armure pardessus ma tête et ai saisi mon couteau, courant hors de ma cabine et tout le chemin jusqu'à l'aréna.

**Percy PDV**

J'ai enfilé un T-shirt vert forêt et un jeans, mon armure et ai saisi mon stylo-épée. J'ai sprinté jusqu'au lieu d'entraînement, pressé de faire quelques combats, quand je la vis. J'ai fait un arrêt complet et l'ai juste regardée. Annabeth se battait avec 6 gars, gagnant bien sûr, et ressemblait à une princesse guerrière. Elle portait son armure, couvrant son corps mais était toujours absolument stupéfiante. Je me suis fatigué à rester debout, donc je m'assis sur le terrain, toujours à la regarder . Après environ 5 minutes, Annabeth désarmait le dernier guerrier et sourit, envoyant une nouvelle vague de désir à travers moi . Elle regarda autour d'elle une minute avant de surprendre mon regard, et son visage éclata en un sourire encore plus grand. Elle rengaina son couteau et couru vers moi. Je me levais et brossais mes jeans avant qu'elle me saute dans les bras, nous envoyant les fesses sur le sol.

Annabeth, avait atterri sur moi, ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps. « Salut Percy. »

J'ai souri. « Salut Annabeth. »

Annabeth semblait chercher quelque chose, son regard fouillant tout autour de nous avant de me regarder. J'ai amené ma main à sa joue et la caressa lentement, la faisant soupirer de contentement. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement, elle se laissa tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur mon ventre, ses lèvres toujours attachées aux miennes. Lorsque nous eûmes tous deux besoin d'air, elle s'arrêta, ses yeux gris plus sombres, je parie que les miennes l'étaient aussi. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, puis mon cou, faisant sortir un grognement de ma gorge. Annabeth l'entendit et s'éloigna de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder avec ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Tu aimes ça ? » elle a demandé, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Je n'ai pas répondu, reprenant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Nous avons continué jusqu'à une conque retentisse, faisant sursauter Annabeth. Elle me tendit sa main et me tira vers le haut, mais je n'ai pas lâché sa main après m'être relevé. Annabeth a commencé à marcher vers la zone principale, mais je l'ai tiré vers moi, dans un câlin. Annabeth soupira et enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je l'ai embrassée sur la tête avant de prendre ma main et de relever son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Nous avons tous deux sourit et je me penchai vers elle pour un baiser rapide.

« Allons-y. » Sourit Annabeth après s'être légèrement éloignée et saisi ma main.

Je l'ai laissée m'entraîner jusqu'à l'endroit où était le reste des campeurs. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards indiscrets/chuchotements commencèrent. C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que nos mains étaient toujours liées.

Oh, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était que les Olympiens étaient là aussi, y compris nos parents _très_ en colère, et ils nous regardaient aussi. La plus heureuse, je dois dire, était Aphrodite. Elle rebondissait légèrement de haut en bas, son sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil d'Apollon. Annabeth tira sur nos mains et nous guida vers l'avant, près de Chiron .

« Héros, guerriers. Il est temps de commencer notre capture l'étendard. Tout le monde devrait savoir dans quelle équipe ils sont, donc s'il vous plaît, ayez la couleur correcte sur vos casques. Les Dieux et Déesses seront également là pour vous regarder, mais sont interdits de faire quoique ce soit. Des questions ? » Personne. « Bon, rejoignez vos équipes et nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Je serrai la main d'Annabeth une dernière fois avant d'empoigner un casque bleu et de me joindre à mon équipe. Je sentais les regardes et entendait les murmures tout autour de moi. Le sujet ? Percy et Annabeth, bien sûr. J'ai roulé les yeux et dit à tous que je cachais le drapeau. J'ai attrapé notre drapeau et sourit, un plan digne d'Athéna elle-même dans l'esprit .

Après l'avoir caché près de la crique, le jeu commença. J'ai entendu le cliquetis des épées et des gens hurler, mais je suis resté près de l'eau, puisque c'est là où je suis le plus fort. De plus, il y avait le drapeau à protéger. La meilleure partie, cependant, était plus que probable qu'ils envoient Annabeth pour le récupérer. Je me cachais derrière un buisson, en attendant qu'Annabeth fasse son chemin. J'attendais depuis 3 minutes quand je l'ai vu faire se diriger vers notre drapeau. Elle était si sexy dans son armure. Je secouai la tête, je doit me concentrer. Quand elle mis les pieds dans le ruisseau, je me sentis la secousse familière dans mon ventre et des tourbillons d'eau sortirent de la crique et entourèrent Annabeth dans un dôme circulaire.

« PERCY ! » L'ai-je entendue crier.

J'ai souri et sortit de derrière ma cachette, face au dôme. « Oui ? »

« SORS MOI DE LA PERSEE JACKSON ! » A-t-elle hurlé.

« Cela ne serait pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je dit, en riant.

«Je vais te tuer. » A-t-elle dit, d'un calme mortel.

Je roulais les yeux et entra à l'intérieur du dôme que j'avais créé, et fit face à une fille d'Athéna plutôt en colère. Elle m'étudia et attaqua. J'étais trop rapide, ayant l'avantage de l'eau. Je l'ai contourné, saisit son épée et la tourna, et maintenant elle était dos contre moi avec sa propre épée contre son cou. Elle se tortiller pour s'échapper, mais je savais où appuyer pour la paralyser. Je pris ma main libre et poussa les cheveux de son épaule gauche, exposant son cou. Je me penchai et lui embrassa le point sensible, toute combativité quittant son corps et sa tête tomba sur mon épaule droite. Je souris contre sa peau et baissa l'épée que je tenais, ma main s'immobilisa sur le dessus de son ventre. J'ai embrassé cet endroit nouveau et la sentit frissonner. Je la pinça avec mes dents et sentit ses jambes se dérober en dessous d'elle, nous faisant s'asseoir dans l'eau. J'ai sucé l'endroit de peau sensible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge comme une branche prise dans une tornade .

« Percy ... » Gémit-elle.

Je souris contre sa peau et continuai. La nécessité de toucher sa peau était devenue puissante. Je lui ai enlevé son armure et me réjouit de constater que son T-shirt rose était remonté jusqu'à son estomac. J'ai placé ma main, froide et mouillée sur son ventre et retint mes propres gémissements quand elle gémit de plaisir.

**Annabeth PDV**

Quand sa main a touché mon ventre, c'était comme si une vague marine avait coulé à travers moi. Je ne pus pas contrôler le long gémissement qui était sortit de ma bouche, mais je me sentais un peu plus forte maintenant. Je me suis retournée, le regardant droit dans ses yeux, sombres et verts et l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais. Je l'ai poussé dans l'eau et, quand l'eau le remplit de force, le baiser augmenta avec nécessité.

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai avec mes yeux assombris. « Je te déteste.»

Percy souriait, étant de plus en plus sexy à faire ça. « Non, tu sais bien que non. » Et ceci dit, il me reprit mes lèvres .

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 12, qui est je sais un peu court, mais ne vous inquietez pas, ça se rattrape par la suite =D Par contre, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire, je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait 26 chapitre sur cette fiction, mais je me suis trompée en comptant les notes de l'auteur comme chapitre, donc il y aura en fait (normalement) 23 chapitres =) **

**Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Ou pas ? Vous me laissez vos impressions et/ou vos questions ? Reviewez s'il vous plait... =) Et puis je tiens aussi à vous remercier de toutes les gentilles reviws que vous laissez, c'est vraiment adorable ! =D**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Gros biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisous tout le monde,**

**L.**


	13. Emotions VS Logic

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Troisième Personne**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans? » A demandé Grover à Chiron, complètement confus .

« Poséidon, détruit ce misérable tunnel. » Dit Athéna, debout près de Grover, Chiron et Poséidon.

« Je ne peux pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche. » Dit Poséidon, clairement perplexe.

« Chiron, faîtes quelque chose. » Commanda Athéna

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Nous allons devoir attendre. » Déclara Chiron, appuyé sur sa canne.

Ce qui les confus vraiment fut quand l'eau qui n'était pas dans le tunnel commença à remuer violemment. Grover sut d'un coup ce qui se passait dans ce tunnel et ça le fit rire aux éclats.

**Annabeth PDV**

Mes cheveux étaient trempés maintenant, merci Percy qui m'avait plaqué sous lui, tout ça sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres. Je me détacha et m'effondra sur sa poitrine, haletant fortement. Dans le silence de la coupole, j'ai soudain entendu un grand bruit de fracas puis quelques cris. Je me redressai, Percy poussant sur ses coudes .

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? » Ai-je demandé à haute voix.

«Qui sait, mais je ne vais pas détruire ce dôme avant que notre respiration soit sous contrôle. » Dit Percy, haletant encore comme moi.

Après quelques minutes, notre respiration était de retour à la normale. Mais quand Percy fut sur le point de détruire le dôme, Chiron annonça que l'équipe rouge avait gagné. Percy me regarda avec une expression curieuse. J'ai regardé l'eau, un peu honteuse.

« Vous aviez tout planifié, n'est-ce pas ? » Accusa Percy, me regardant avec son regard vert.

Mon regard est resté sur l'eau. « Ouais. Mes frères et sœurs m'ont envoyée ici pour te distraire pendant qu'une autre personne prenait le drapeau. Je n'ai pas eu on mot à dire, puisque Athéna était braquée sur moi. »

Percy semblait blessé et ça blessa mon cœur en retour. Le dôme d'eau tomba en grand fracas autour de nous, atteignant quelques personnes autour. J'ai regardé autour de moi, car beaucoup de gens nous regardaient. La moitié des campeurs étaient effectivement trempés et avaient l'air d'être un peu en colère. J'ai regardé Percy, mais il regardait quelque chose d'autre : nos parents. Ils marchaient vers nous, et comme d'habitude, étaient très en colère. Nous nous sommes tout les deux levés lentement et leur fit face. J'ai regardé du coin de l'œil, et vit que Percy était encore triste et en colère. A cette vue, mon cœur se serra de façon très douloureuse.

Percy ne regarda même pas son père, il sorti du ruisseau et marcha dans la direction de sa cabine. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur mon visage, mais je ne le suivis pas, j'aurais voulu, mais Athéna saisit mon bras et me traina vers ma cabine.

Athéna me poussa dans la cabine. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Moi distrayant Percy. » Ai-je marmonné, en essayant de ne pas revoir l'expression de Percy.

Athéna m'étudia un moment avant de soupirer. « Annabeth, ma chérie. Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne t'en soucierais pas même si je te le disais. » Ai-je dit méchamment .

« Je vais essayer. » Dit Athéna, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Percy sait que je l'ai piégé. Il n'en était pas très heureux. » Murmurai-je, quelques larmes glissant sur mon visage.

Athéna déglutit et prit une minute avant de répondre. « Je vais essayer, pour un moment , d'oublier qu'il est le fils de cette cervelle de varech.» Je levai les yeux vers elle, confuse. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. « Annabeth, tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur pour mes enfants, surtout quand vous utilisez votre cerveau. »

J'ai hoché la tête, lui disant de continuer.

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'expression « tomber amoureux ». Ma demi-sœur, Aphrodite, et moi nous battons sans cesse sur la question. Elle prétend toujours que comme je suis la déesse de la Sagesse, je ne comprendrai jamais les choses du cœur. Je suppose qu'elle a raison, le cerveau et le cœur ne sont pas toujours en accord : la logique contre les émotions. Aussi sage que je suis, j'ai toujours pensé que mes enfants penseraient comme moi, et qu'ils aimeraient les personnes intelligentes et l'intelligence. Toi, ma chère fille, me déboussole. Tu es clairement la plus intelligente et la plus passionnée de mes enfants, mais tu te contredis en étant avec le fils de mon ennemi juré. » Dit Athéna, avec une confusion évidente dans ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est l'amour, ma chère sœur. » Dit la voix d'Aphrodite dans la cabine.

Aphrodite se glissa dans la cabine, prenant un siège en face de là où nous étions assises. Je jetai un regard à l'élégante déesse avec confusion.

« L'amour ? » Demandai-je. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'aimer. »

« Oh, Annabeth. Étant la déesse de toutes choses de l'amour, je sais quand les gens tombent amoureux. Un petit tour pratique, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. » Dit la déesse. « Je ne dis pas que tu es amoureuse, mais tu es sur la voie. Les sentiments que tu as pour le jeune Percy sont forts, plus forts que la plupart des gens de ton âge devraient ressentir. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche avec moi? » Ai-je demandé avec une petite voix.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Aphrodite.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec elle ? » A crié Athéna « Elle ressent de l'attirance pour l'enfant poisson ! »

« Athéna, s'il te plaît. Tu effrayes ton enfant. » L'a réprimandé Aphrodite. « Elle ne peut pas contrôler ces choses là. Et je prouverai ce point demain à la réunion. »

Je voulais savoir de quoi Aphrodite parlait, mais ma mère ignora sa dernière déclaration.

« Mais il devrait y avoir par défaut un câble dans le cerveau de mes enfants qui leur dit de ne _pas _être attirés par les enfants de la mer. » A crié Athéna

« L'esprit ne régnera jamais sur le cœur, Athéna, mais le cœur peut régner sur l'esprit. Souviens toi toujours de ça. » Déclara Aphrodite avec suffisance .

Athéna et Aphrodite se levèrent en même temps et se foudroyèrent du regard.

« Combien de millénaires encore vas-tu m'embêter avec cet argument Aphrodite ? » Dit Athéna

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu admettes que l'amour ne sera jamais gouverné par la logique. » Dit Aphrodite.

Athéna se moqua. « Cela n'arrivera jamais. »

« Mais ça restera toujours la vérité. » Dit doucement Aphrodite.

Les deux déesses avaient de toute évidence oublié que j'étais encore dans la chambre et continuèrent à se chamailler. Je sortis hors de ma cabine, et couru jusqu'à la cabine Poséidon. Je me suis approchée tranquillement et regardais autour, ne voyant le dieu de la mer nulle part, mais j'ai vu Percy allongé dans son lit. Il regardait vers le ciel, semblant toujours très triste. J'ai fait mon chemin dans la cabine, marchant vers son lit. Il me jeta un regard, mais ne dit rien. Je suis arrivée à son lit et m'assit sur l'espace libre qu'il restait .

« Percy, je suis désolée. » Ai-je bredouillé. Je n'aime vraiment pas m'excuser ; admettre que j'ai tort, ce n'est pas un point fort dans mon ADN.

Je l'ai vu sourire un peu, ce qui me troubla. Je me mis sur mes genoux et me coucha sur le ventre, en le regardant. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

«Tu me fais des excuses. » Dit-il en riant.

Je le foudroya du regard. « Ne me le fait pas regretter. »

« Les ai-je accepté ? » A-t-il demandé avec une attitude suffisante.

« Non, tu ne les as pas accepté. Pourquoi? » Demandai-je.

« Ça m'a blessé. Je ne peux pas encore te pardonner. » A-t-il dit, un soupçon de sarcasme dans sa voix.

J'ai souri, sachant exactement quoi faire pour résoudre ce problème. J'ai poussé sur mes genoux et suis grimpée à cheval au-dessus de lui. Il me regarda, de l'amusement dans ses iris verts.

Je me suis assise sur le bas de son corps et l'ai étudié. J'ai amené ma main à son visage et lui caressa la joue, souriant quand je l'ai vu fermer les yeux. Je descendis ma main le long de son visage et de son cou,vers son torse. Ma main traîna jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine et glissa sous son T-shirt. J'ai entendu son souffle s'accélérer et ça me fit sourire encore plus. Je me penchai et lui embrassa le cou. Je lui suça la peau à cet endroit, me sentant satisfaite quand il gémit. Je m'arrêtai et lui embrassa ses deux joues, son front, puis effleura ses lèvres. J'ai failli abandonner quand j'ai senti ses mains s'installer sur ma taille, mais je suis restée forte.

« Suis-je pardonnée ? » Murmurai-je .

« J'y pense toujours. » Murmura-t-il en retour, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

Ses mains ont commencé à monter et descendre sur les côtés de mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je le foudroyais du regard, folle qu'il ai ce genre de contrôle sur moi. Je me reculais et plaçais mes deux mains sur sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda, troublé par mes moqueries. J'ai entendu les vagues commencer à s'écraser ensemble et je regardais par une partie ouverte de la cabine. J'ai vu l'eau s'agiter, à l'instar de l'humeur de Percy. Je jetai un regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, ça ne fera que s'aggraver. » Dit Percy, un sourire mauvais se formant sur son visage.

Autant que je puisse y réfléchir, si il devient encore plus troublé, le camp serait probablement inondé.

«C'est pour le camp. » Murmurai-je, me penchant vers lui.

J'ai posé mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes, le sentant sourire victorieusement. J'ai plongé mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre, et les siennes sont restées sur ma taille. J'ai entendu les vagues se calmer et quand l'eau fut complètement immobile, je me détachais.

J'allais commencé à le questionner quand il posa son doigt sur ma bouche, me calmant. « Tu es toute pardonnée. »

« Tu es méchant. » Ai-je dit après qu'il eut enlevé son doigt.

«Je sais. » A-t-il dit en souriant.

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et une de ses mains déménagea dans le bas de mon dos. L'autre main remonta et commença à me caresser les cheveux. Je me contentais juste de le laisser me tenir, sa présence étant d'un calme extrême pour moi. Nous avons commencé à parler de n'importe quoi : il m'a parlé de sa mère, sa vie telle qu'elle était avant qu'il ne sache qu'il était un demi-dieu et de l'histoire que son père lui avait raconté à propos de la rencontre de ses parents. Je lui ai dit comment j'étais venue ici, mes autres demi- frères et sœurs et toutes les autres choses de ma vie qu'il voulait savoir.

« Annabeth ? » Bredouilla Percy après 10 minutes de silence.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je.

« Tu es vraiment belle, tu sais ça ? » Déclara Percy, posant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

« Pas aussi jolie que les filles d'Aphrodite. » Murmurai-je.

« Non, beaucoup plus belle. » Dit Percy.

Nous dû nous endormir, parce qu'environ une heure plus tard la cloche du dîner sonna. J'étais si bien, cependant, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger. Percy s'assit, me faisant glisser sur ses genoux .

« C'est l'heure du dîner. » Soupira Percy.

Je suis descendu de son lit et m'étira, souriant, lorsque les bras de Percy s'installèrent autour de ma taille. Il posa un baiser sur mon cou, avant de poser son menton sur mon épaule.

« Percy ! Nous devons aller dîner. » Me suis-je plainte.

«Je sais. » Convint Percy.

Il me libéra et boucla son bras avec le mien, me permettant de sortir de sa cabine. Nous avons marché vers le pavillon, attirant à nouveau les regards et les murmures. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de me diriger vers ma table, où mes frères et sœurs me regardaient comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui avait poussé. Je me suis assise et regardait la table, sentant toujours les regards de mes frères et sœurs sur moi.

Une de mes sœurs me tapa sur l'épaule. « Annabeth ? Qu'est-ce que la marque rouge sur le cou ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandir et ma main alla directement à mon cou. Je me levai et, même si c'est contre les règles du camp, courut à la table Aphrodite.

« Annabeth ? Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Silena.

«J'ai besoin d' un miroir. » Ai-je dit.

Silena fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un miroir compact et me le tendit. Je l'ai ouvert et l'ai orienté vers mon cou. J'ai vu la marque rouge sur mon cou et gémit.

« Annabeth ? » Demanda Silena, encore confuse.

Je bougeai mes cheveux de mon épaule gauche à celle de droite et lui montrai la marque rouge sur mon cou. Silena couvrit sa bouche, remis mes cheveux en place. Une fois remise Silena me regarda avec stupeur.

« Tu ... tu as un suçon ! » S'écria Silena à voix basse. « Une fille d'Athéna. Wow. »

Je rougis.

« Tu devrais revenir à ta table. Pas besoin de t'attirer plus de problème. Viens me voir à l'endroit secret où tu vois Roméo pour qu'on puisse parler. » Dit Silena, en me poussant vers ma table.

Je me rassis à ma place et passa le reste du dîner à m'assurer que personne d'autre ne voie mon suçon, surtout ma mère.

* * *

**HiHiHi ! Voila le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =) A votre avis comment va réagir Athèna quand elle le verra ? (si elle le voit of course) Comment pensez vous que l'histoire va-t-elle progresser ? Laissez moi vos suggestions =) N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**Bonne semaine jusqu'à vendredi prochain =)**

**Gros bisous, L.**


	14. A Meeting with Silena

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Après le dîner, j'ai couru jusqu'à la rivière, mes cheveux volants derrière moi, pris dans la vitesse. J'ai vu Silena se promener sur le sable, l'air... pensive. J'ai ralenti mon rythme et ai poussé les buissons de mon chemin, signalant à Silena que j'étais ici. Je me suis approchée d'elle et l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur.

« Oh, Annabeth. » Dit Silena, en secouant la tête tristement.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je.

« C'est vraiment une histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette. » Dit Silena, en commençant à marcher.

Je marchais avec elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le vent se leva un peu, soulevant mes cheveux de mon épaule. Silena leva les yeux et sourit un peu.

« Je peux te débarrasser de ça, tu sais. » Déclara Silena, s'arrêtant en face de moi.

« Me débarrasser de quoi ? » Demandai-je, confuse.

« Ta morsure d'amour. » Dit Silena. Je l'ai encore regardé confuse. « Ton suçon. »

« Oh. » dis-je. « Non, non, c'est bon. Si ma mère doit le voir, et bien, elle le verra. »

Silena me sourit. « Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les filles normales d'Athéna. »

« Arrête. » Ai-je dit, génée par sa déclaration.

«Annabeth, réfléchis. Tu te révèle dans le monde de l'amour, le territoire d'Aphrodite. Ce n'est un pas endroit où les enfants de la déesse de la sagesse se situent généralement. Tu as tout, mais tu jettes ton ADN logique pré-déterminée au vent et tu embrasse une émotion que tu ne peux pas expliquer. » Dit Silena en riant un peu.

Devant cette information, je réfléchis. Elle a raison, je ne suis pas une fille normale d'Athéna. Stupide émotion.

« Ça, et tu en pince pour le fils de celui que ta mère déteste, le gars que tu ne peux pas avoir, du moins, pour le moment. Profite de l'amour, Annabeth même si tes gènes logiques te hurlent de le nier. » Dit Silena, en me serrant les épaules.

« Je.. Je ne peux pas Silena. » Ai-je dit, me retournant et allant marcher près de l'eau .

« Si, tu peux. » Dit Silena, venant se tenir à côté de moi. «Bon, dit-moi les raisons. »

« Les raisons ? » Demandai-je.

« Pourquoi Percy te plait? » Me demanda Silena, en s'asseyant sur le sol sablonneux.

Je soupirais et la rejoignit, m'asseyant en tailleur face à elle. « Il... Il me plait parce qu'il est lui même. Il est si doux et loyal et désintéressé. Il ne vas pas se vanter partout qu'il est le fils d'un des Trois Grands, comme certaines personnes le ferait. Et puis il y a des yeux. Dieux, ils ressemblent à tous les océans que j'ai jamais vu : profond et insondable. Il est un ami formidable et le plus doux, euh, le petit ami, je crois que je peux l'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il est maintenant, mais je veux l'appeler petit ami. Silena, il y a quelque chose que ta mère a dit, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Vas-y. » Dit Silena, me faisant des gestes pour que je continue.

«Eh bien, elle a dit qu'elle ne peut pas encore dire que je suis amoureuse, mais que j'étais sur la voie. Que les sentiments que j'ai pour Percy étaient forts, plus forts que la plupart des gens de notre âge devraient avoir. » Ai-je dit, me rappelant ce que la déesse de l'Amour m'avait dit plus tôt .

« C'est facile Annabeth. » Dit Silena en ricanant .

« Comment ça ? » Ai-je dit .

« Tu es vite tombée sous le charme de Percy, plus rapidement qu'une personne normale de 16 ans. » A déclaré Silena, mettant ses mains sur le dessus des miennes.

«Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça! » M'écriai-je, honteuse de ma stupidité pure et simple.

Silena roula des yeux. «Maintenant, la vraie question : es-tu amoureuse de lui ? »

J'hésitai. « Silena, ma tête hurle toujours «L'amour n'est pas logique ! » et mon cœur crie «Oui! ». Lequel dois-je écouter? »

Silena fit un petit sourire. «Bon, autre question : peux-tu vivre sans lui? »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant attentivement à la question. Après environ 10 minutes de silence je me retournai vers elle, voyant qu'elle m'étudiait interrogative.

«Alors, Annabeth, peux-tu vivre sans lui ? » M'a demandé Silena de nouveau .

J'ai soigneusement formulé ma réponse. «Je pourrais vivre sans lui, mais je ne veux pas. »

Silena sourit et se leva. Elle me tendit sa main, m'aidant à me relever. Elle me tira dans une accolade, puis me repoussa, tenant mes avant-bras.

«Mon travail ici est fini alors. » Dit Silena, en me serrant les épaules une dernière fois avant de me relâcher.

«Je suis encore confuse. » Ai-je dit, plus perplexe que jamais.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, crois-moi Annabeth. J'ai un 6ème sens pour ce genre de chose. » Dit Silena en riant et m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

« Mais tu as dit que ton travail est fini, mais je suis encore confuse. » Lui ai-je dit.

« Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire à ce sujet Annabeth, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour prendre la décision finale concernant ton cœur. » Dit Silena, regardant le ciel.

Je levai les yeux et vu le soleil était déjà bas. «Nous devrions rentrer. »

« Ouais. » dit-elle. « Je te laisse avec ton choix alors. »

Je lui jetai un regard quand elle s'arrêta en face de moi à nouveau. Elle pointa mon cœur et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Quand il s'agit d'amour, et que tu dois faire un choix, laisse ton cœur te guider. Il murmure alors écoute-le attentivement. »

Elle a commencé à s'éloigner vers sa cabine, me laissant méditer sur ses paroles. Je secouai la tête et me dirigea vers ma cabine. Je me suis lentement glissée à l'intérieur et suis entrée dans la salle de bains. Je mis un short de pyjama bleu et je venais d'enfiler un T-shirt gris quand ma mère entra dans la cabine. Je tirais mes cheveux hors de mon T-shirt et c'est alors que j'ai entendu un soupir, fort, réveillant la moitié de mes frères et sœurs.

« Annabeth Chase ! » Cria ma mère, réveillant l'autre moitié de mes frères et sœurs.

Je me suis approché d'elle. « Quoi? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle tendit la main et saisit les cheveux de mon épaule gauche et les déplaça, mettant en valeur mon suçon. Elle se pencha, et confirma ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle fit un grand pas en arrière et me regarda avec une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la déception, ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux avant. C'était de la pure et simple confusion. La déesse de la sagesse est réellement confuse, et ce à cause de moi.

« Pourquoi es-tu si confuse ? » Demandai-je, vraiment concernée.

Athéna me regarda longuement, puis quitta la cabine. Je me tins dans un silence stupéfait pendant que j'entendais le reste de mes frères et sœurs marmonner et se rendormir. Quand j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps, je me suis dirigée vers mon lit et grimpais, ne pensant pas le sommeil viendrait facilement. Et j'avais raison.

**SIXIEME JOURS**

Il était tôt dans le matin, le soleil n'était pas même pas encore levé, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Ce que m'avait dit Silena bourdonnait encore dans ma tête, mon cerveau essayait (et à défaut ) de comprendre les informations qu'il avait reçu.

_«Quand il s'agit d'amour, et que tu dois faire un choix , laisse ton cœur te guider. Il murmure alors écoute-le attentivement.»_

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je gémit et me redressa, balançant mes jambes sur le côté de mon lit. J'ai regardé attentivement dans la cabine et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand je ne la vis nulle part. J'ai attrapé le sweat-shirt de Percy et l'enfilai par dessus mon T-shirt, ne laissant que mes jambes nues dans mon short. La nuit était belle quand j'ai quitté la cabine, et je respirais l'air frais autour de moi. Je marchais sans but jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je venais d'arriver sur la rive: notre endroit secret. Je me dirigeais vers l'eau et m'assit sur le bord, regardant le magnifique lac scintiller paisiblement sous la pleine lune. J'ai remonté mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mes bras croisés au-dessus de mes genoux et mon menton placé sur eux.

Comme j'étais près de l'eau, cela me rappela Percy, ce n'était pas seulement la couleur de ses yeux. La mer est indépendante, libre et sans contrainte, elle est têtu, mais la plupart des jours paisible. Tout le monde aime l'eau et la craint en même temps. L'eau est toujours calme et réfléchie, mais quand elle était en colère, elle le montre. Bon nombre de ces traits me rappellent les siens. Je m'approchai de l'eau et mis mes pieds dedans, le même sentiment que quand Percy avait posé sa main trempée sur mon ventre nu se précipitant à travers moi. L'eau, si elle doit haïr les enfants d'Athéna, me remplit d' une sorte de force renouvelée ; presque comme si l'eau m'avait accepté.

Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. L'eau est le domaine de Poséidon et il déteste Athéna, donc l'eau me hait. Fin. De. L'histoire. Un de mes mains se leva à mon cou, inconsciemment, et mes doigts touchèrent le suçon. Silena m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait me débarrasser de la « morsure d'amour » comme elle dit, mais je lui ai dit que non. Il montre à tout le monde que je suis à lui, je suppose. L'amour est une émotion confuse, je ne l'ai jamais comprise. Avant que Percy n'arrive au camp, je ne pensait pas vraiment à l'amour, ou aux relations. Ouais, je sais ce que les gars disaient à propos de moi dans mon dos, mais je ne m'en suis jamais occupé. Je trouvais que l'amour était une émotion inutile et mesquine, mais c'était avant que Percy n'arrive au camp. Dieux, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier .

(**A/N : Annabeth est dans sa tête, se souvenant)** Encore une fois , j'avais _entendu_ parlé de lui, mais je ne l'avais jamais _vu_. Je combattais à l'épée six personnes de la cabine Ares quand j'ai vu Grover marcher avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai supposé que c'était seulement Persée Jackson. Je prêtais un peu moins d'attention à mes combats et le regardais, étudiant rapidement ce soi-disant « fils de Poséidon ». Il était un peu plus grand que moi, avait une tête pleine de cheveux noirs en désordre, la peau claire et un corps mince et athlétique. Oh, mais lorsque j'ai rencontré son regard, mon cœur s'est arrêté et une sensation étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant circulait à travers mon corps. Ses yeux, la couleur claire de la mer, l'air si profonds que j'aurais pu me noyer dedans. J'ai frappé mon dernier adversaire et me suis retournée pour le regarder. Il donna un coup de coude à Grover et pointa du doigt dans ma direction, et pour une raison inexplicable, je me suis trouvée couverte d'une sueur chaude. Lorsque Grover l'emmena plus loin, j'ai senti une douleur dans ma poitrine, une envie. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait, seulement qu'il m'avait fait ressentir quelque chose je n'aurais pas du ressentir.

J'ai été sortie de mes souvenirs quand j'ai entendu une voix qui disait : «Alors, c'est _ça_ qui est arrivé à mon sweat-shirt préféré. »

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 14... Il vous plait ? Laissez vos impressions...**

**Sinon, je pars demain en vacances pendant 2 semaines, donc, _normalement_ la 1° semaine j'ai la wifi dans la maison de location donc je pourrais _normalement_ poster le chapitre 15, mais pour la 2° semaine, je n'aurais pas internet donc je posterai vraisemblablement le dimanche quand je rentrerais (ou le samedi soir si je suis pas trop fatiguée...). **

**Bon week-end, Bonne semaine,**

**A vendredi prochain normalement sinon je posterais les 2 chapitres en rentrant :)**

**Bisous Bisous, L.**


	15. Percy Made Annabeth Wet

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Dans le dernier chapitre :** J'ai été sortie de mes souvenirs quand j'ai entendu une voix qui disait : «Alors, c'est _ça_ qui est arrivé à mon sweat-shirt préféré. »

**( PDV Toujours Annabeth )**

Je levai les yeux et vit Percy, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, venir vers moi. Je regardai mon corps et rougit. Il me rejoignit et s'assit à côté de moi, saisissant ma main et entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Oh, ouais. A propos du sweat- » Ai-je commencé .

«Oublie ça. Garde-le, il te va mieux à toi qu'à moi de toute façon. » Dit Percy en riant .

Je lui serrais la main et appuya ma tête contre son épaule. Il me tira plus près de lui, enveloppant ma taille de son bras libre.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il en dessinant des petits cercles sur mon poignet .

«Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors j'ai commencé à marcher et je me suis retrouvée ici. » Ai-je dit, en regardant l'eau.

«C'est une belle vue, je sais. » Percy commenté. « Mais ce n'est pas la plus belle. »

« Quelle est la plus belle alors ? » Demandai-je.

« Toi. » A-t-il répondu en embrassant le haut de ma tête .

Percy étendit ses jambes et se tortilla, posant mon dos contre sa poitrine. Il lâcha ma main et mis ses deux bras autour de moi, bloquant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je regardais la lune baignant sur l'eau, complètement heureuse.

J'ai enlevé le sweat-shirt, je n'en avais plus besoin, et l'ai lancé sur le côté. Je gémis quand je sentis Percy poser des baisers-papillon sur mon épaule et mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et se pencha contre lui, en appréciant les picotements que ces baisers envoyaient à travers mon corps. J'ai déplacé mes mains pour qu'elles soient sur les siennes. Quand il est arrivé à mon coté gauche, mon souffle se coupa, me souvenant soudain de ma morsure d'amour. Je me suis levée rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il ruine ( ou trouve ), ça.

Percy leva ses yeux vers moi, confus. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ma main est venu contre mon cou, regardant, loin de lui et de l'eau. Il se leva et vint se placer derrière moi, un de ses bras serpentant autour de ma taille. L'autre main est venu sur mon cou et a essayé de la déplacer. Je n'ai pas bouger.

« Annabeth ! » Gémit Percy.

«Non.» Ai-je dit obstinément, secouant la tête .

Percy resta calme, mais il commença à caresser mon ventre avec sa main, déplaçant mon T-shirt sur mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de résister aux sensations produites par sa caresse. La main sur mon cou n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Ça ne se produira pas. » Ai-je dit, ma voix un peu faible .

Il grogna, un son très sexy venant de lui, et s'arrêta. Il me laissa partir, et l'absence soudaine de contact m'a laissé des frissons ( dans un sens négatif) . Je me suis retournée, en essayant de le trouver, mais ne le vit pas. Lorsque je l'ai finalement repéré sur un groupe de rochers, il me sourit. Je fronçais mes sourcils dans la confusion et pencha ma tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était là-bas. A ce moment, une vague sortit de l'eau et m'arrosa, de la tête aux pieds, me laissant trempée.

Mes mains couvrirent instinctivement mon visage, pour le protéger de l'eau. Quand je pu de nouveau voir, j'ai essuyé mon visage et me tourna vers lui, seulement il n'était plus près des rochers. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mon regard inquisiteur devint un froncement de sourcils quand je vit les alentours vides. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, je me retrouvée clouée au sol. Je levai les yeux et vit Percy avec un sourire triomphant au dessus de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand j'ai compris pourquoi il avait fait cela et ma main essaya de couvrir mon cou, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Percy contrattaqua avec une de ses mains et saisi les deux miennes et les tint dessus de ma tête.

« Ah, ah, ah. Je ne crois pas. » Dit Percy tout fier de son coup.

Je grognais quand sa main libre brossa mes cheveux blonds mouillés sur le côté gauche de mon cou, en s'inclinant vers moi. Il se pencha et inspecta mon cou ; je frissonnais de la sensation de son souffle chaud sur mon cou humide. Il se recula un peu, un grand sourire sur son visage. Je sentais son emprise sur mes poignets se détendre, alors je me tordit les mains un peu et me dégagea de son étreinte. Je remontais mes jambes et plaçais mes pieds sur son ventre. Je tendis mes jambes, l'éjectant vers le haut. Il atterrit sur son dos, derrière moi, alors je me suis vite posée sur lui. J'ai bloqué ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et ai verrouillé mes pieds autour des siens. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, je l'ai pris au piège.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne laisse jamais ton adversaire te distraire. » Ai-je dit, en souriant.

Percy n'a rien dit, il a juste souri. Je me suis relevée et fit quelques pas a coté de lui. Il se releva et retourna à son poste près des rochers. Il glissa et s'assit, appuyé contre un rocher. Je secouais la tête et regardais mon pyjama trempé en soupirant. Il ne me servait plus qu'à attraper un rhume, alors j'ai vérifié que je portais des sous-vêtements appropriés, et me mit à tirer sur mon short. Après l'avoir jeté sur le côté, j'ai tiré mon T-shirt par dessus ma tête et le jeté près de mon short. Je me suis approchée de l'endroit où était Percy et me mit à rire quand je l'ai vu regarder. Je le gifla au visage, se qui sembla le ramener sur la planète Terre .

« Tu vas bien Percy ? » Demandai-je, en riant .

Percy hocha la tête, souriant d'un sourire qui me coupa le souffle . « Et tu as enlevé tes vêtements parce que...? »

« Ça ne sert à rien d'attraper un rhume parce que tu as décidé de me tremper avec de l'eau ! » Ai-je dit, allant m'asseoir à côté de lui. «De toute façon, tu es là pour me tenir au chaud. »

Percy sourit de nouveau et enveloppa son bras autour de moi, me blottissant contre sa poitrine. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine et une de ses mains vint sur ma tête et commença à me caresser les cheveux.

« Tu es fatiguée ? » Demanda-t-il, déposant un baiser sur ma tête .

« Je ne dors jamais en premier lieu. » Ai-je dit en bâillant. (**T/N: La phrase d'origine est « Never slept in first place ». Je suis restée bloquée sur cette phrase pendant au moins 1/2h mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que ça, désolée...**)

« Annabeth ! » s'écria-t- il .

«Mon esprit... était trop préoccupé... par ce que Silena a dit. » Ai-je dit, permettant enfin au sommeil de prendre la relève.

**Percy PDV**

«Mon esprit... était trop préoccupé... par ce que Silena a dit. » Dit Annabeth, avant de finalement cessé de parler et sa respiration devint régulière .

Je regardai la Belle au bois dormant sur moi et sourit, pensant à quel point je suis chanceux. Une de mes mains, qui lui caressée lentement les cheveux, descendis le long de son visage, en continuant vers son cou, son épaule, son bras, sa côte et sa cuisse, je mémorisais chaque ligne de son corps, au cas où je n'ai plus cette chance à nouveau. Je descendis ma main sur son ventre et y resta, la sentant monter et descendre dans un rythme régulier .

Je repensais à tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai vu la marque rouge sur son cou. Je ne suis pas trop bête, je sais ce que c'est. Moi, le fils de Poséidon, a fait à la fille d'Athéna un suçon. Je ne pense pas que sa mère le sait sinon je n'aurais pas été ici pour le voir. Inconsciemment, j'ai commencé à bouger ma main de haut en bas sur le ventre de Annabeth. Je me suis finalement rendu compte de ce que je faisais quand j'ai entendu son gémissement dans son sommeil et qu'elle se blottit plus près de moi. J'ai souri et ai continué ce que je faisais, voyant un sourire se former sur son visage. J'ai gardé le rythme et ai lentement mis ma tête sur le dessus de la sienne, en regardant l'eau . Le dernier son que j'ai entendu d'elle fut elle qui murmurait mon nom dans son sommeil, ça me rendit heureux comme rien d'autre ne pourrait le faire.

**PDV Troisième Personne**

Poséidon regardait les deux adolescents enlacés sur les rochers . Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il vit son fils sourire : un vrai sourire sincère. La dernière réunion était aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de prendre une décision : allait-il laisser une rivalité de plusieurs siècles s'interposer entre l'amour de son fils ou s'adoucir et laisser son fils être heureux ? Il regarda à nouveau Percy, caressant ce demi-dieu avec tant de soin, d'amour, ça lui rappelait le temps qu'il avait passé avec Sally. Poséidon était à peu près sûr que Percy aimait la fille d'Athéna, Annabeth, autant qu'il aimait Sally. C'était quelque chose que vous savez, quelque chose qui est tellement indescriptible que vous _savez_ juste. Quand il vit Percy placer sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Annabeth et de lentement s'endormir, il pris sa décision. Ce qu'Athéna allait décider n'avait pas d'importance, il savait qu'il allait laisser son fils être heureux, et si le bonheur de Percy est avec une fille d'Athéna, ainsi soit-il. Poséidon peut ne pas approuver à cent pour cent cette relation, mais il n'allait pas à les séparer. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la zone où les Dieux/Déesses étaient accueillis. La réunion commença.

* * *

**Okay... Voila! Vous avez de la chance vous savez... Je suis en vacances dans une maison en Bourgogne avec des amis et il n'y a _qu'un seul cable_ internet pour toute la maison... Je profite donc d'un moment de liberté pour poster. En fait j'aurai peut etre internet la semaine prochaine donc, soit vous aurez le chapitre (si j'ai internet _of course_) ou dimanche dans la journée... Sinon, vous aimez ? Je sais que les personnages sont très OOC mais bon, c'est l'histoire qui le veux et puis je me repette peut etre mais qui sait si Percy et Annabeth ne se comporte pas comme ça après la fin du 5° livre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je tiens aussi a vous remercier pour toutes les reviews qui sont postées toutes les semaines (même si il y a beaucoup de personnes qui lisent mais qui ne reviewent pas, c'est dommage...)**

**A la semaine prochaine _guys_**

**Bisous L.**


	16. Annabeth Gets Hurt

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth PDV**

J'ai commencé à me réveiller quand j'ai senti les rayons du soleil sur ma peau nue. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et sentir un corps chaud à côté de moi. J'ai essayé de bouger, mais quelque chose était sur ma tête. Ma main s'est levée et a reconnu la tête de Percy sur la mienne. Quand je fut complètement réveillée, je compris que je n'étais pas dans ma cabine, mais encore sur la rive du lac, blottit contre Percy. J'ai remarqué que je ne portais que mes sous-vêtements. Je commençais à paniquer quand la mémoire me revint et je me suis souvenue pourquoi je n'avais que mes sous-vêtements. Crétin de Percy pour avoir trempé mon pyjama. La main de Percy était posée sur mon ventre, sa tête sur la mienne et son autre bras autour de ma taille, mes deux mains reposaient sur sa poitrine nue, où était ma tête aussi, et mes jambes étaient repliées sous moi. Je devinais, regardant le soleil tout juste levé, que les autres campeurs étaient encore endormis, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Percy devait se lever avant que les gens nous voient et que des rumeurs commencent à circuler, surtout qu'il me manque un bon nombre de vêtements. Percy remua la tête alors qu'il était appuyé contre les rochers, alors j'ai levé la tête et sorti de son étreinte. Je dois le réveiller en douceur, le surprendre générerait sans doute une autre vague, et j'ai la solution idéale.

Mes mains s'appuyèrent sur le sable et je me penchais vers lui. Je posais doucement un baiser sur son cou et il marmonna. J'ai appuyé un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire et il a commencé à bouger. Il ne se réveilla que quand je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux, et il répondit à mon baiser. Après une minute nous nous sommes séparés, tout les deux avec une respiration difficile, et je me recula.

« C'est certainement une excellente façon de se réveiller. » Dit Percy en souriant .

« La meilleure. » Dis-je en me mettant debout et m'étirant.

« Et la vue n'est pas mal non plus. » Commenta Percy, son regard voyageant sur moi.

« La ferme. » Lui ai-je dit, essayant de trouver mes vêtements .

Percy se leva et vint me rejoindre. J'ai essayé d'ignorer son regard pendant que je cherchais mon pyjama, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Je l'ai finalement trouvé et l'enfila, heureuse de voir qu'il était sec. Je suis retournée vers Percy et il m'entraîna dans une accolade. J'ai mit mes bras autour de sa taille et il posa sa tête sur le dessus de la mienne.

« Percy, nous devons rentrer. » Ai-je dit, ne voulant pas partir.

«Je sais. » A-t-il dit hochant la tête.

J'ai reculé un peu pour le regarder, soupirant quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser rapide. J'ai quitté ses bras et ai commencé à marcher vers ma cabine, il fit la même chose. Je ne regarda pas en arrière, sachant que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas le quitter. J'ai pris mon rythme et courut jusqu'à ma cabine, ne voulant pas mettre ma mère encore plus en colère. J'ai lentement ouvert la porte et regarda à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Pour ajouter à mon bonheur, ma mère n'était en vue nul part. J'entrais à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds et montais dans mon lit. Je n'allais pas à dormir, j'avais atteint mon quota de sommeil pour ça. J'ai mis ma tête sur mon oreiller et attendit que tout le monde se réveille en pensant à Percy.

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi**

« On fait la course ! » A crié Percy.

« Très bien ! Jusqu'où ? » Demandai-je, serrant nos mains liées.

« L'entrée du camp ? » A-t-il dit .

« Prépare toi à pleurer ! » Lui criai-je.

« A vos marques, Prêts, Partez ! » A crié Percy et nous sommes partis.

Après quelques minutes, nous étions tous deux à l'entrée respirant difficilement. Je l'ai battu d'une poignée de centimètres. J'ai dépassée la porte, hors du camp et suis tombée au sol. Percy sortit aussi et me rejoignit sur le sol, en caressant ma cuisse d'une main. Je lui souris en attendant que ma respiration revienne à la normale .

« J'ai gagné ! » M'écriai-je, m'asseyant.

« Tu as juste eu de la chance. » Dit Percy, assis lui aussi.

« Hein ! Juste de la chance ? » M'exclamais-je.

Percy était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un rugissement déchira l'air. Nous cherchâmes autour de nous d'où pourrait bien provenir le bruit, et nous vîmes un Minotaure à moins de 10 mètres de nous. Le bruit alerta le camp, mais moi et Percy étions en difficulté. Nous avons tous deux fait un bond et nous nous sommes positionnés pour la bataille, lui en transformant son stylo en une épée et moi en me saisissant de mon couteau. Le Minotaure arriva enfin face à nous et nous nous sommes lancés dans la bataille. Après quelques minutes, le camp s'était réuni à la frontière, et ils nous ont vu combattre.

Il semblait qu'ils voulaient se joindre à nous, mais Chiron a tenu son bras. «Attendez. »

A mi-parcours de la bataille, je glissais quand j'ai vu la chose aller après Percy et courut sans réfléchir. Le Minotaure m'a attrapé et m'attaqua avant de me jeter contre un arbre. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant que je perde connaissance fut Percy qui crier mon nom .

**Percy PDV**

« Annabeth ! » Ai-je crié quand j'ai vu son corps inerte sur le sol.

J'ai regardé le Minotaure avec un feu tout nouveau dans mes yeux. Mon corps était comme si il venait de recevoir trois doses supplémentaires d'adrénaline et je pensais à la première fois que j'avais combattu cette chose. Mon épée n'allait pas faire l'affaire, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus dur. Je me souvenais d'avoir utilisé la corne de cette chose pour tuer la bête, alors j'ai couru vers arbre le plus proche et me tint devant lui .

« Hé toi ! Le gros morceau de viande périmé ! » Ai-je crié après lui. « Par ici . »

Son attention s'éloigna d'Annabeth pour s'intéresser à moi. J'ai agité mes bras et me sentit soulagé quand il a chargé. J'ai calculé mon moment parfaitement et quand il allait me percuter, je bondis hors de son chemin. La stupide créature coinça sa corne dans l'arbre, et je souris quand le Minotaure se libéra, sa corne encore dans l'arbre. J'ai couru vers l'arbre et ai utilisé toutes mes forces pour tirer la corne. Quand il m'a chargé de nouveau, j'ai placé la corne en face de moi et l'enfonça, profondément, dans la poitrine de la bête. Il hurla et tomba sur le sol. Puis, il disparut. J'ai soupiré et ai repris mon épée. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai vu Annabeth encore sur le sol, une bande de gamins d'Apollon l'entourant. J'ai couru vers elle et les poussa tous à l'écart. Il faudrait des semaines pour la guérir normalement. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et ai couru dans le camp, poussant tout le monde de mon chemin. J'ai couru vers le ruisseau et l'ai posé à coté. J'ai vu tout le monde autour de nous, mais je ne payais que peu d'attention à eux.

J'ai tiré son T-shirt déchiqueté au-dessus de sa tête et regarda ses blessures. Elle avait plusieurs entailles sur le ventre et un peu sur sa poitrine, au-dessus son soutien-gorge . Je l'ai retournée et j'ai vu des griffures couvrant la peau normalement lisse de son dos. J'ai vérifié le bas de son corps et vit un grande entaille à sa jambe gauche jusqu'à sa cheville. J'ai précautionneusement enlevé son jean de son corps. J'ai vérifié son visage en dernier et j'ai presque pleuré quand je l'ai fait ; son beau visage était marqué avec des griffures et des entailles. Je respirais profondément et entra dans le ruisseau, elle dans mes bras et la porta dans la partie la moins profonde de l'eau .

Pendant que je commençais à éclabousser tout son corps d'eau, je sentais l'eau monter sur mon corps et à guérir les plaies que j'avais. J'ai décidé de commencer doucement et de guérir sa jambe. J'ai placé mes mains au-dessus de sa cuisse et me concentra sur rien d'autre que sa guérison. J'ai regardé l'eau répondre lentement à ma commande et parcourir toute sa jambe, guérissant la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'existe plus. J'ai souri et ai déménagé sur ventre, faisant la même chose que pour sa jambe. Une fois de plus, l'eau guérit toutes les blessures de son ventre. Je pris une profonde respiration et posa une main sur sa poitrine, et fit la même chose, de nouveau, les plaies cicatrisèrent jusqu'à disparaitre. J'éclaboussais d'eau son visage et plaçais mes deux mains sur ses joues marquées. A ma volonté, l'eau tourbillonna autour de son visage et elle guérit tous ses coupures. Je m'assit et appuya mon corps contre elle, montrant son dos. Pour la dernière fois, je mis une main sur son dos et l'eau monta et essuya la peau lisse à nouveau. Elle était toute guérie .

Annabeth était toujours appuyée contre moi après que j'avais fait, mais utiliser une grande partie de mes pouvoirs sur l'eau m'avait fatigué. Mes paupières tombèrent, puis toutes sensations fuirent mon esprit comme si j'autorisais l'inconscience à prendre le relais.

**Annabeth PDV**

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. Je m'assis lentement et regarda autour de moi, voyant tous les enfants d'Apollon s'affairant autour, en aidant d'autres campeurs malades ou blessés. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'évanouisse. Le Minotaure ... moi et Percy se battant... le Minotaure sur le point de le blesser... mon erreur stupide... moi déchirée et jetée dans un arbre ... c'est tout. Je relevai la tête et regarda de nouveau autour. Mon regard alla vers la gauche et j'ai vu un autre campeur inconscient. Je l'ai regardé de plus près et je le trouvais familier. Quand il se retourna dans son sommeil pour me faire face, mes yeux s'élargirent et mon souffle se coupa. Percy était dans le lit à côté du mien. J'ai timidement placé mes pieds sur le terrain, testant mon poids, et gémit quand une douleur aiguë grimpa de ma jambe gauche. Je serrais mes dents et boitais jusqu'à la couchette de Percy .

Je m'agenouillais à côté de la couchette et posa une main sur son front. J'ai brossé les cheveux de son visage et ma main a glissé sur le côté de celui-ci et sur sa poitrine. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement quand j'ai senti une forte pulsation régulière contre ma paume. J'ai déglutis et me levais, en mettant plus de mon poids sur mon côté droit et le poussa un peu vers le bord du lit. Je me suis faufilée dans l'espace que j'ai créé, mon dos contre sa poitrine, et mis son bras autour de ma taille. Blottie contre lui, je me sentais forte et je me rendormie.

La seconde fois que je me suis réveillée, ce fut par le hurlement aigu de personne d'autre que Silena. Je me redressai, les battements dans ma tête n'étaient pas aussi fort que la première fois que je me suis réveillée. J'ai frotté mon visage et gémit lorsque je tapa sur un point sensible .

« Heureuse que tu sois avec nous, Juliette. » Dit Silena, debout à côté de Grover .

« Humm. » Ai-je dit, remarquant que j'étais installée d'une manière beaucoup trop confortable, qu'un lit d'infirmerie ne devrait me le permettre normalement.

« À l'aise ? » A demandé Silena avec un sourire .

« Très. » Je l'ai dit .

« Regarde derrière toi. » Dit Silena.

Je me suis tournée un peu pour voir un Percy encore inconscient derrière moi. J'ai souri et regardé de nouveau mes visiteurs.

« Oh ! Vous êtes tous les deux _si mignon _! » Cria Silena.

« C'est bon, j'ai entendu. » Ai-je marmonné .

« Annabeth, » Dit Grover. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé après que je me sois évanouie ? » Demandai-je.

Après avoir entendu tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Percy a risqué sa vie pour moi. Je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder si j'avais des coupures ou des griffures. J'ai levé mon T-shirt et j'ai vu que mon estomac était lisse, comme l'étaient mon visage et ma poitrine. Je pense qu'il y avait une blessure à ma jambe gauche qui était trop profonde pour ce que Percy pouvait guérir, car ça me fait encore mal à certains moments. J'étais sur le point de poser une autre question quand j'ai entendu deux voix distinctes en dehors de la tente.

« Je veux voir ma fille. » A retentit la voix d'Athéna .

« Je veux voir mon fils. » Ça s'est Poséidon.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger, j'étais trop bien installée, alors je me suis rallongée et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Silena a compris ce que je faisais, alors elle a entrainé Grover vers une autre sortie. Je me suis retournée un peu pour être un peu plus à l'aise et me suis blottie contre Percy. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais me rendormir quand j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère pas loin.

« Annabeth ! » Ai-je entendu ma mère appeler.

« Dame Athéna, elle est ici. » Dit l'un des enfants d'Apollon.

J'ai entendu les pas de deux personnes marchant vers notre lit. J'ai enfouis ma tête encore plus dans la poitrine de Percy quand je les ai entendu s'arrêter en face de nous.

« Qui a fait cela ? » s'écria Athéna .

« Athéna , s'il te plaît. Il y a d'autres patients ici. » Dit calmement Poséidon, en essayant de calmer la déesse.

« Pourquoi sont ils tous les deux dans le même lit ? " S'exclama Athéna, ignorant complètement Poséidon .

« Annabeth a du faire ça quand on ne les surveillait pas. Je pense qu'elle a repris connaissance suffisamment pour changer de lit. » Dit un enfant d'Apollon. « Mais il semble qu'ils ont encore tous les deux besoin de repos. S'il vous permettez Dame Athéna, Seigneur Poséidon. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour vous trouver quand ils se réveilleront. »

J'ai entendu Poséidon s'éloigner, mais je savais que ma mère me regardait encore. J'ai entendu un soupir de défaite et des bruits de pas s'éloignant de notre lit. Je laissais alors mon soupir échapper, mais celui-ci de soulagement. Ma mère devait savoir que j'étais réveillée ou elle sinon elle perd vraiment son contact. J'étais encore épuisée, donc je laissé une fois de plus le sommeil me prendre et m'endormis-je doucement.

* * *

**_Gods_ ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer ! J'ai pas encore vidé mes valises ni même sorti mon portable de mon sac à main et je suis restée coincée 10h dans les embouteillages ! Mais je poste quand même... C'est pas une preuve d'amour ça ? ^^ _Gods_, qu'est ce que je ne fairais pas pour vous, hein ? ^^ Mais enfin... Vous aimez ce chapitre ? Je dois vous avouer que c'est surement le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à traduire, et aussi celui que j'aime le moins... Mais j'ai vu que vous avez vraiment aimé le chapitre précédent, j'en suis contente car c'est mon chapitre préféré je crois... Je pourrais bien vous taper la discute toute la nuit mais je suis légérement très fatiguée donc... Bonne nuit et... euh oui... Comme c'est la rentrée la semaine prochaine et que je pense ne pas pouvoir tenir le rythme de poster le vendredi, je pense que je posterai le samedi, ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? Parce que sinon c'est pas grave, je m'arrangerai pour poster le vendredi quand même... **

**Bonne nuit chères amies (y a pas de garçons hein ?)**

**Et à samedi (ou vendredi si vous préferez...)**

**Bisous Bisous L.**


	17. Kisses Make Everything Better

******Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO, ils ********appartiennent à Rick Riordan et l'histoire est à Psychncislover.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**PS: Un autre chapitre à contenu légèrement... XD**

* * *

La troisième fois que je me suis réveillée, j'étais de retour dans ma cabine. Je m'assis lentement, heureuse de voir que mon mal de tête avait maintenant complètement disparu, et regarda autour de moi. J'ai vu que le soleil était encore dans le ciel, mais ne brillait plus beaucoup, alors j'ai deviné qu'il était aux alentours de 16 ou 17 heures. Mes frères et sœurs, ou maman, n'étaient pas dans la cabine, alors j'étais seule. J'étais un peu heureuse de cela, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler. Une fois que mon esprit fut tout à fait réveillé, la question la plus urgente m'a frappé : Où était Percy ? Et est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Je me suis assise, doucement, et balançais mes jambes sur le côté de mon lit. J'ai posé délicatement ma jambe gauche au sol et soupira de soulagement quand je découvris qu'elle ne me faisait plus mal. Je regardai mon corps, voyant un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, et hocha la tête, j'étais appropriée pour aller à l'extérieur. J'ai regardé dehors et j'ai vu les campeurs s'entrainer comme d'habitude. Quand j'ai mis le pied dehors cependant, les gens m'encerclèrent comme des abeilles avec du miel, me posant de nombreuses questions. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner et de retourner dans ma cabine quand mon sauveur est venu à ma rescousse.

« Reculez! » A crié Silena s'arrêtant en face de moi.

La plupart des gens n'ont pas peur de Silena, mais l'ont écouté. J'ai supposé que c'était parce que sa mère était là et pouvait rendre leur vie, notamment leur vie amoureuse, un enfer. Une fois tout le monde revenu à ce qu'il faisait, Silena tourna son visage vers moi.

La première chose que j'ai faite fut de me jeter dans ses bras. « Ô dieux, merci beaucoup ! »

Silena serra ses bras autour de moi. « Pas de problème Annabeth. Tu semblais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

Je fis un pas en arrière. « Je suis trop fatiguée pour répondre aux questions maintenant. »

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible. » Dit Silena, hochant la tête. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu dehors et surtout si tôt ? »

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle le sait probablement déjà. « J'ai besoin de voir Percy. »

« Eh bien, Juliette, il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt et a posé les mêmes questions à ton sujet. Roméo se promène avec Grover en ce moment. » A expliqué Silena. Elle posa son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena à ma cabine. « Mais maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Je sais que tu te _sens_ bien, mais le repos est le meilleur moyen de faire un rétablissement complet dans un court laps de temps. »

«Bien.» Ai-je dit, la laissant me ramener. « Tu veux bien rester avec moi alors ? Je suis trop énervée pour dormir de toute façon. »

Le visage de Silena s'illumina comme si je lui avais donné un bon pour un an de maquillage gratuit. « Bien sûr ! Nous pourrons discuter et nous tresser les cheveux et peindre nos ongles et - »

« Silena ! » L'ai-je coupé. « Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, tu te souviens ? »

Silena ri. « C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire à une fille d'Athéna. On pourrait simplement parler alors. »

« Ça , je sais faire. » Ai-je dit, m'asseyant sur mon lit et tapotant une place à côté de moi.

**Percy PDV**

« Tu es _sûr_ qu'elle va bien ? » Ai-je demandé pour la énième fois.

Grover me regarda, agacé. « Oui ! Quand vous étiez toujours à l'infirmerie, elle allait assez bien pour A). aller dans ton lit et B ). se réveiller et parler à Silena et moi. »

J'ai hoché la tête, mais j'étais encore inquiet. Jusqu'à ce que je la voie de mes propres yeux, je serais encore inquiet. J'ai regardé l'eau de l'endroit où nous étions sur la rive et soupira. Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques heures dans ma cabine, avec mon père penché sur moi. Une chose assez bizarre pour se réveiller, le puissant dieu de la mer vous regardant avec son regard intense. Il m'a posé quelques questions, et j'y ai répondu. Il a dû me quitter quelques minutes plus tard, en disant que Zeus ne lui avait permis que 10 minutes pour me voir.

« 10 minutes ? » Demandai-je, confus.

« Nous sommes dans une réunion importante pour le moment. Quand nous aurons terminé, je reviendrais veiller sur toi. » A dit Poséidon en se levant.

J'ai hoché la tête et regardé en direction de l'eau.

« Percy », A-t-il appelé. J'ai regardé vers de lui. « Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu aille bien. »

« Merci Papa. » Lui ai-je répondu avec un sourire et il est parti.

Grover est entré dans ma cabine quelques minutes après et j'étais déjà en train de devenir fou. Je me sentais mieux, donc Grover et moi avons commencé à nous promener, parlant, et avons fini par nous arrêter sur le rivage .

« Hey Perce ? » A demandé Grover, gagnant de nouveau mon attention .

« Ouais ? » Ai-je dit .

« Tu vas bien? Tu as une lueur d'éloignement dans tes yeux **(T/N: Ça se dit ça ?)**. » Dit Grover, en me regardant avec inquiétude.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je pensais juste. » Lui ai-je dit, enterrant mes mains dans le sable .

Grover a juste hoché la tête. Nous nous sommes rester assis là pendant qui sait combien de temps jusqu'à ce que la cloche du dîner sonne dans l'air silencieux. Je me levais lentement, Grover aussi, et m'étirais. Nous avons commencé à retourner à la zone principale du camp lorsque la main de Grover m'arrêta .

« Percy ? » A-t-il dit .

« Hmm ? » Demandai-je, en le regardant .

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le remarquera si tu rates le dîner et va voir Annabeth. » Dit Grover, les yeux pleins de malice .

Un sourire grandit sur mon visage et j'ai presque embrassé le satyre. « Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Nan. Les dieux sont encore en réunion et si quelqu'un le demande, je dirai que tu étais trop fatigué pour manger. » Dit Grover.

« Merci Grover ! » Ai-je dit, courant à toute vitesse dans la cabine d'Athéna .

**Annabeth PDV**

Silena partit quand la cloche du dîner sonna, mais je n'avais pas du tout faim. Je savais que Chiron comprendrai si je manquais le dîner; je suis, après tout, en train de récupérer d'une attaque de Minotaure. Je tournais en rond dans ma cabine, encore trop énervée pour me reposer. J'ai finalement décidé de travailler mon grec, j'ai été un peu négligente ces derniers temps. Bien, ce n'est vraiment pas comme j'avais _besoin_ d'étudier, c'est plus une _envie_ . (** N/A: Quoi ? Elle est la fille de la déesse de la SAGESSE. Jeez.**) J'en étais à environ 3 pages d'étude quand j'entendis des pas de course dans ma cabine. Je me suis tournée sur mon siège et j'ai vu Percy, debout et en forme, s'arrêter à 1 mètre de moi.

« Oh Annabeth. » Souffla Percy. « Dieux merci. »

« Heureuse de te voir aussi Percy. » Ai-je dit comme si de rien était, mais un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage .

Percy est venu vers moi et a regardé par-dessus mon épaule. « Tu es la seule qui voudrait étudier après avoir été attaquée par un Minotaure. »

Je me suis retournée et l'ai frappé à l'épaule. « La ferme ! »

Percy feint d'avoir mal. « Aïe! Et seulement toi voudrait frapper ton sauveur. » A-t-il dit avec un sourire suffisant.

J'ai regardé le sol, puis lui de nouveau. « Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Je vous remercie, Ô puissant fils de Poséidon, pour m'avoir sauver. »

Percy plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Eh bien, si tu veux le dire comme _ça_... »

J'ai roulé les yeux et me suis levée de ma chaise. J'ai couru vers lui et lui ai sauté dessus, mes chevilles verrouillées autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, il trébucha un peu et attrapa ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber .

Mes yeux gris regardèrent droit dans ses yeux verts et un sourire séducteur s'étala sur mes lèvres. « Alors, comment dois-je te remercier ? »

Il fit comme si il y réfléchissait. « Oh, je peux penser à quelques manières de le faire. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. « Quelques ? »

Un sourire souleva ses lèvres. « Ouais . »

**Percy PDV**

« Que penses-tu d'une seule ? » A-t-elle demandé, ce sourire sensuel toujours sur son visage.

Je haussais les sourcils avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentais son sourire sur mes lèvres avant qu'elle ne réponde à mon baiser, ses mains accrochaient dans mes cheveux. Comme le baiser prenait de l'ampleur, la passion derrière aussi. Son baiser était d'une telle force, que je suis tombé en arrière et ai atterri sur son lit dans un bruit sourd. Ses mains descendirent de ma tête, sur ma poitrine et me poussèrent en arrière dans le lit. J'étais vraiment content que ce soit l'heure du dîner ou ça pourrait devenir gênant .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Annabeth était en dessous de moi avec quelques vêtements manquant (son T-Shirt et son pantalon) ; Il me manquait mon T-Shirt aussi. J'ai poussé sur mes paumes, dominant son corps, et regardé sous moi. Comme si je pouvais les voir de nouveau, le souvenir de ses différentes coupures et entailles se précipita vers moi et je connaissais chaque endroit où elle avait été blessé. J'ai commencé par celles sur son visage, embrassant tous les endroits où je me souvenais qu'il y avait une coupure. J'ai bougé de sa mâchoire et de son cou, vers sa poitrine. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque je plaçais un baiser là où avait été chaque blessure.

« Percy », dit-elle le souffle court. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je levai les yeux vers elle. « J'embrasse tes bobos. »

Annabeth se mit à rire, un magnifique son venant d'elle. « Bobo ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi. » Ai-je dit, passant à son ventre .

J'ai embrassé chaque entaille que je me souvenais, lui provoquant un gémissement quelques fois . Je commençais à embrasser sa cuisse. Sa respiration était vraiment laborieuse maintenant. J'ai embrassé toute les blessures dont je me suis souvenu.

« Percy. » A-t-elle gémit, me regardant avec des yeux sombres .

" Oui ? " Lui ai-je dit, regardant vers elle.

Je l'ai entendu calmer sa respiration et s'asseoir. « Reviens ici. »

« Bien obligé. » Ai-je dit .

**Annabeth PDV**

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou, laçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et le ramena à mes lèvres. Ses bras étaient de nouveau autour de ma taille, dessinant des cercles sur mon dos qui me faisaient gémir dans sa bouche. Il m'a poussé sur mon oreiller, ses deux bras venant de chaque côté de mon visage. Il descendit sur mon cou, mais a commencé à redescendre vers le bas. Il a atteint, à nouveau, mon estomac, mais cette fois touchant un point très sensible et je gémis, le faisant me regarder, interrogateur. Je baissai les yeux sur lui, mes yeux gris foncé avec le désir, et il remonta mon corps, revenant à mes lèvres. Je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud, tout les endroits que ses lèvres avaient touché me semblaient en feu. J'ai abandonné sa bouche et ai commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais lorsque je suis arrivé à son torse, il poussa un gémissement.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque par le désir.

J'ai commencé à lui caresser les cheveux, le faisant fermer les yeux. « Faire quoi ? »

« Me faire sentir comme ça. » A-t-il dit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses iris verts aussi sombres que des émeraudes .

« Si ça peut t'aider, tu me fais ressentir la même chose. » Ai-je dit, en le tirant vers moi pour un baiser lent.

Quand il s'écarta pour respirer, un beau sourire éclata sur son visage et il secoua la tête. « Dieux, qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? »

Je lui souris, ma main lui caressant la joue. « Je ne sais pas, mais quoique tu aies fais, je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. »

Il a ri et descendit sur moi, sa tête appuyée juste en dessous de mon menton, sur ma clavicule. Avec une main, je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux distraitement et l'autre reposait sur son dos nu. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant je ne sais combien de temps et j'ai commencé à m'endormir, la respiration régulière que je sentais venant de Percy signifiait qu'il l'était déjà. J'étais sur le point de me joindre à lui quand j'ai entendu des voix et des pas venant vers notre direction. Mince, le dîner est fini. Je me serai rassise, si je n'avais pas eu de poids supplémentaire sur moi. J'ai pris ma main qui était sur le dos de Percy et me mit à le secouer .

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il contre ma peau .

«Mes frères et sœurs seront bientôt de retour. Tu dois partir. » Lu ai-je dit, finissant par le pousser hors du lit.

Les yeux de Percy s'ouvrirent en grand, réalisant enfin. « Di Immortales ! »

« Oui. » Ai-je dit, en me levant.

J'ai cherché par terre pour mes vêtements, mais trouva le T-Shirt de Percy en premier. Je lui ai jeté à la figure et il le mit puis commença à m'aider à chercher les miens. Les conversations s'approchaient encore plus, alors j'ai commencé à pousser Percy hors de la cabine.

« Je vais les trouver. Tu dois partir. » Ai-je dit .

« D'accord, mais ... » A-t-il commencé. Je l'ai regardé et il se pencha vers moi, en plaçant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. « Bye. » Et avec cela, il partit.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rappeler comment me déplacer, mais quand je l'ai fait, je suis revenue en courant dans ma chambre pour chercher mes vêtements. J'ai trouvé mon pantalon en premier et l'ai enfilé sans m'arrêter de chercher mon haut. Je l'ai finalement trouvé et au moment où il était de nouveau sur moi, mes frères et sœurs entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent fut leur sœur, le visage rouge et les yeux sombres, debout au milieu de la cabine. Comme vient de le dire Percy : Di Immortales !

« Annabeth ? » M'ont-ils tous demandé, leurs visages dépeignant l'émotion qui a été souvent sur le visage d'Athéna et de ses enfants récemment : la confusion.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je sais on est vendredi soir et je poste alors que j'avais dit que je posterais le samedi, mais je viens d'avoir mon emploi du temps et pour l'instant (j'espère vraiment qu'ils vont pas le changé...) il est trop cool donc je peux poster le vendredi soir (ou du moins pour le moment, on verra plus tard si ça peut continuer ainsi...). Donc, voici le chapitre 17... Il vous a plut ? Laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait, ça serai chouette =) Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et les garçons, merci d'être sortis de l'ombre ^^ franchement la semaine dernière quand j'ai fait ce commentaire, c'était pas méchant... Non parce que j'ai l'impression que vous l'avez mal pris... Mais bon, je suis heureuse d'avoir des _lecteurs _jtrouve ça trop cool vraiment =) Sinon, vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ? Moi horrible mais c'est pas grave ^^**

**Bon bah à la semaine prochaine mes lectrices et mes lecteurs =D**

**Bisous Bisous L.**


	18. The Fight with Athena

**Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

J'étais sans voix. Que devais-je dire? Il ne semblait plus nécessaire que je dise quoi que ce soit car ma mère choisit ce moment pour rentrer et trouver ses enfants confondu. En fait tous ses enfants sauf un, celui qui était au milieu de la cabine avec le visage rouge et les yeux noirs : moi.

Athéna prit une profonde, calmante respiration avant de se faire un chemin entre ses autres enfants. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur fit face. «Voulez-vous me donner un moment avec Annabeth ? »

Les autres ont juste hoché la tête et sortirent de la cabine, me laissant seule avec une Athéna de marbre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon apparence et sembla venir à une conclusion avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit .

«Tu étais avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Athéna, en prononçant _lui_ avec dégoût .

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Lui ai-je dit, feignant l'ignorance .

« Annabeth, ne t'avise pas de me mentir ! » Cria Athéna, se rapprochant de moi et me saisissant le menton. « Je le vois dans tes yeux, sur ta peau. Annabeth ! Je peux sentir la mer comme une aura autour de toi. Je parie que tu ne le savais pas. Il laisse une légère trace de la mer autour de toi. C'est ce que les enfants des trois grands semblent faire. Les enfants du dieu de la mer laissent une légère odeur de l'océan, les enfants, même s'il n'en a pas, du Dieu du ciel laisseraient l'odeur de l'ozone et les enfants, même s'il n'en a pas, du Dieu des morts laisseraient l'odeur de la mort. » (** N/A : l'histoire de l'odeur est entièrement inventée, il ne faut pas considérer cela comme la vérité**)

« Je ne savais pas. » Murmurai-je, reniflant mon bras .

Le visage d'Athéna s'adoucit un petit peu. « Tu ne peux pas le sentir chérie, seulement les dieux le peuvent. Son odeur est tout autour de toi, alors n'ose pas mentir encore quand je te demande : tu étais avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je savais que mentir me mènerait nulle part, donc je baissais la tête et regardais le sol. « Oui. » Murmurai-je .

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? J'essaie et essaie de te tenir loin de lui, mais tu n'écoutes jamais. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à être avec lui ? » Cria Athéna

« Je tiens à lui maman ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre cela? » Ai-je demandé élevant la voix.

« Parce qu'il est le fils de ce méprisable dieu de la mer ! Il a l'océan qui court dans ses veines ! Pourquoi le veux-tu tellement Annabeth ? " A crié de nouveau Athéna

« Je te l'ai déjà dit maman : Je. Tiens. A. Lui. » Lui ai-je dit, mettant l'accent sur les quatre derniers mots.

« Non. Non Annabeth. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point pour te croire ou je ne serais pas la Déesse de la Sagesse. » Dit elle, en secouant la tête .

J'en ai assez d'Athéna. Elle est peut être ma mère, mais insinuer quelque chose dont je n'avais aucune idée, c'était juste dépasser les limites. « Alors quoi maman ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu te rebelle. Ce n'est qu'une période de l'adolescence. Ça va passer. » Conclut Athéna,;;: un sourire sur son visage.

C'est alors que j'ai craqué. « Non maman ! Tu es peut être la déesse de la sagesse, mais tu es vraiment bête quand il s'agit de questions de cœur. »

« Annabeth Chase ! Comment ose-tu me parler de cette manière ! » Dit Athéna d'un ton furieux.

« Tu sais quoi maman ? Je. M'en. Fiche. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir écouter tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis tout cela a commencé. » Ai-je hurlé, ne me souciant pas de si tout le camp pouvait entendre.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est Annabeth ? Que je n'ai pas vu et que tu semble avoir découvert ? » Demanda Athéna d'une voix aussi forte.

« Que je l'aime maman ! » Cette phrase est sortie de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait atteint mon cœur et l'avait poussé dans ma bouche, me forçant à-dire les mots que je pensais depuis que ma relation avec Percy avait commencé.

Athéna me regarda comme si elle avait été giflé. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Non, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de l'enfant poisson ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic dans ma tête, d'accord, plus dans mon cœur et j'ai souri. « Si, si je le peux. Tout s'est mis en place maintenant maman. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. » (** N/A : Oui, c'est un peu OOC, mais je m'en fout. Elle est dans une dispute avec sa mère et nous savons tous qu'elle aime Percy parce que c'est comme ça. Fin de la discussion.**) ( **N/T: Pour préciser, en anglais il y a une différence importante avec le français: au début d'une relation quand il n'y a pas encore de sentiments amoureux on utilise le verbe « like »: I like him. Et après quand il y a des sentiments amoureux on utilise le verbe « love »: I love him. J'ai traduit la différence comme j'ai pu comme nous nous avons qu'un seul verbe pour tout ça en français. Voilà.**)

Athéna était sans voix, je crois. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose, alors je me suis retournée et ai quitté la cabine. Après une minute de marche, ce que je venais de faire me frappa de plein fouet. J'aime Percy Jackson. Je l'aime. Avant que je ne le réalise, j'étais devant la cabine Aphrodite. J'ai monté les marches et ai timidement frappé à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Silena en pyjama. « Annabeth ? »

Je pris conscience que c'était l'heure du coucher et je frappais mon visage. « Je suis désolée. Tu dormais ? »

« Non. Nous nous préparions simplement pour aller nous coucher. Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? » Demanda Silena, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte.

J'ai dégluti nerveusement et ai regardé vers le sol, mais avant que je ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Aphrodite apparut à la porte.

« Annabeth ! Qu'est-ce que ma fille d'Athéna favorite fait chez moi à une telle heure ? » Dit Aphrodite en souriant comme si elle le savait déjà.

Puis un souvenir m'a frappé . _« O__h, Annabeth. Étant la déesse de toutes choses de l'amour, je sais quand les gens tombent amoureux ». _J'ai regardé le sol et rougit .

« Annabeth, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Silena, nettement moins au courant que sa mère.

« Silena, ferme tes yeux et prends une profonde respiration. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens chez notre chère amie. » A déclaré Aphrodite, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Silena.

Silène fit ce que sa mère lui avait dit et une seconde plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Oh mes dieux Annabeth ! Tu aimes Percy ! »

Je pense que mon rougissement s'est encore aggravé. «Alors, puisque vous savez maintenant, j'ai une question. »

« Demande ma jeune amie. » Dit Aphrodite.

« Puis-je rester ici ce soir ? Je sais que c'est contre une douzaine de règles, mais oh Hadès il n'existe aucune possibilités dans laquelle je puisse être près de ma mère ce soir. » Ai-je, en regardant le sol.

" Oh, au vent les règles, Annabeth. C'est ma cabine et je peux permettre à qui je veux de rester ici. » Déclara Aphrodite. « Surtout si cette personne c'est toi. » Dit-elle me faisant entrer.

Silena jeta son bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit à un lit vide. « Tu peux dormir ici. Laisse-moi te donner un pyjama propre. »

Silena entra dans l'armoire d'un kilomètre de la cabine et en ressortit avec un pyjama pour moi. Elle me le jeta et j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Le haut était blanc avec une doublure rose autour du col et le mot «Amour» était imprimé au milieu en cursive rose. Le bas était un boxer rose de chez Juicy Couture. J'ai roulé les yeux et me suis changée. Ils étaient confortables, bien qu'ils soient très « fille ». Je me blottis dans le lit, qui était beaucoup plus confortable que le mien, et fut rapidement hors de lumière.

* * *

**Et voilà _girls_ and _boys_ (maintenant que je sais que vous êtes là je ne risque plus de vous oublier ! ^^) c'est le chapitre 18 (qui annonce qu'il faut que je me remette serieusement au boulot puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance...) Et je voudrais aussi vous prevenir qu'il risque peut être de ne plus avoir de chapitre avant un moment plus tard, car l'auteur n'a posté aucun chapitre depuis 4 mois et que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle repostera, donc quand j'aurais écoulé mon nombre de chapitres traduits et que je ne pourrais plus rien poster, il risque de ce passer un moment avant un éventuel chapitre d'accord ? Bien évidement dès qu'elle postera, je traduirais le plus vite possible le chapitre et vous le posterais... **

**Sinon, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Court, je sais, mais moi j'y peux rien... Laissez moi vos impressions =) Et, complétement à coté, je me suis achetée le dernier Percy Jackson cette aprem', (oui je sais, c'est beau le lycée, on a que ça à faire ^^) et cela bien que je l'ai déja en V.O, je suis folle mais c'est la faute de mes parents donc [...] Mais là mas je m'égare... Donc, oui, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a ? Si oui, vous l'avez aimé ? Moi perso, je l'ai adoré comme je n'ai jamais autant aimé un livre ! (Je me relis pas j'ai peur de ce que je vais encore lire... Ne vous inquiétez pas si je suis pas claire ou si je suis un peu bizarre, c'est normal, on est vendredi soir et je suis complétement hystérique par la cafetiere que je viens de m'enfiler... Je me fais peur des fois...)**

**Sur ce' bon week-end et bonne semaine prochaine, à vendredi =D**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**


	19. A Talk About Love

**Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Septième Jour**

Il était environ trois heures du matin quand je me suis réveillée un peu agitée; je m'étais tournée et retournée toute la nuit. J'ai balancé mes jambes sur le côté du lit et mis mes coudes sur mes genoux. J'ai eu un besoin soudain de voir Percy.

« Tout va bien Annabeth ? » A demandé Aphrodite de devant son miroir. Elle se brossait les cheveux, comme ils en avaient besoin.

Je me suis levée du lit et me suis dirigée vers la déesse, m'asseyant sur une chaise vide en face d'elle. Elle me sourit comme si elle savait déjà ce que j'allais dire. « J'ai besoin de voir Percy. »

Aphrodite agita sa main délicate. « Alors, va le voir. »

Je secouai la tête lentement. « Je ne peux pas. Que faire si son père est à l'interieur ? »

Aphrodite rit. « Oh, Poséidon ? Il n'y porterait pas d'importance. » Elle se pencha vers moi comme si elle était sur le point de me dire un secret. « Tu es au courant de la réunion à laquelle nous avons tous dus être présents ? »

« Oui. Quelque chose à propos de moi et de Percy et de ma mère et du Seigneur Poséidon. » Ai-je dit, me souvenant de ce que Grover m'avait dit le premier jour.

« Eh bien, il semblerai que tu en sais plus que ce que tu ne devrais savoir sur la réunion. » Dit Aphrodite dans une fausse gronderie, menaçant du doigt, avant de sourire. « En tous cas, la réunion a été plus ou moins sur si toi et Percy devriez rester un couple; et les réactions de Poséidon et Athena face à cela. La plupart des Dieux et Déesses ont voté pour que vous soyez un couple, moi y compris bien sûr, mais certains ont voté non à cause de ta mère. Elle peut être très persuasive, ou à mon avis, effrayante, quand elle veut l'être. Mais je peux le devenir aussi quand il s'agit de l'amour. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Seigneur Poseidon ? » Demandai-je.

« Toujours à la recherche de l'information. » Rit Aphrodite. « Lors de la réunion d'hier, Poseidon a changé son vote. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et expiration avant de demander : « Et quand vous dites « il a changé son vote », vous voulez dire ...? »

« Il permet à toi et à Percy d'être un couple. Poseidon n'aime pas l'idée à cent pour cent, mais il veut que son fils soit heureux. De tous les Dieux et Déesses qui ont eu des enfants demi-dieu à travers les années, je n'ai jamais connu le genre d'amour que Poseidon a pour Percy. Je pense même que Percy est son enfant préféré, mais bon, je pourrais juste dire des choses. » Dit Aphrodite avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'ai souri. « Donc, juste pour être clair, Seigneur Poséidon est d'accord avec le fait que moi et Percy soyons ensemble ? »

Aphrodite sourit à mon enthousiasme retenu. « Oui, c'est exact ma jeune amie. »

« Aphrodite, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? Quelque chose que m'a dit Silena un peu plus tôt. » Demandai-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Demande Annabeth. » Dit-elle, faisant tourner ma chaise et commençant à me brosser les cheveux. C'était agréable.

« Eh bien, Silena m'a posé une question et quand je lui ai répondu, elle m'a dit que son travail était fini et je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. » Lui ai-je dit .

« Qu'est-ce que ma chère fille à dit ? » Demanda Aphrodite, sa brosse encore dans mes cheveux.

« Eh bien, elle m'a demandé si je pourrais vivre sans Percy - » Ai-je commencé avant que Aphrodite interviene.

« Ah. La question ultime de l'amour et de l'affection. Et comment as-tu répondu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai dit que je pourrais vivre sans lui, juste que je n'en avais pas envie. » Ai-je dit .

Je sentais Aphrodite rire derrière moi avant de finir de me brosser les cheveux. Elle me retourna vers elle. « Annabeth, je veux que tu réfléchisse. Comment la plupart des gens répondent à cette question ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Es-tu sûre que ta mère est la Déesse de la Sagesse ? » Demanda Aphrodite en plaisantant. « Annabeth chérie, la plupart des gens disent « Non, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui/elle. », ou « Oui, je pourrais vivre sans lui/elle. » Mais ta réponse est sans doutes la réponse que je cherche quand je tente de déterminer si les gens sont amoureux. Dire que tu pourrais vivre sans lui montre toute ta vie ne tourne pas autour de lui, que tu es une femme indépendante. Mais quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas, ça montre à quel point tu tiens vraiment à lui. Tu comprends ? »

J'ai réfléchi à ça attentivement. « Je pense que oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant, encore une chose, » dit-elle et j'hochai la tête pour qu'elle continu. « La chose étrange au sujet de l'amour, même si ta mère dirait le contraire, c'est que c'est toujours important. »

Je pris cela en considération. « Je pense que je comprends ce que vous dites. Mais s'il ne ressent pas la même chose? »

Aphrodite rit. Je suppose que je l'amuse. « L'amour ne perd jamais la foi, n'abandonne jamais, et ne change jamais. L'amour c'est connaitre et prier dans la partie la plus profonde de son cœur qu'il ressente la même chose. »

J'ai hoché la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais, je commençais à avoir vraiment envie de voir Percy, et je suppose que Aphrodite l'avait remarqué.

« Va le voir. Poseidon est parti parler à Zeus, l'aidant à faire face à Athéna. » Dit Aphrodite, en haussant ses sourcils vers moi.

Je rougis. « Je pense que je suis à blâmer pour cela. »

« Ne te blâme pas ! Athena se met toujours dans tous ses états quand elle veut quelque chose de droit, mais que tout va de travers. » Dit Aphrodite avec un sourire.

J'ai dû rire de cela. « Donc sa cabine sera complètement vide pour la nuit ? »

« Oh oui. Après avoir traité avec Athéna, Poséidon va aller vérifier tous les océans ou quelque chose comme ça. Il le fait presque tous les soirs quand Percy est endormi. » Dit-elle, se levant.

Je me levai et dans mon élan jetai mes bras autour d'elle. Quand j'ai réalisé que je venais d'enlacer une déesse sans permission, je me retirai, et regarda le sol. Aphrodite rit et me leva le menton pour que je puisse la regarder .

« Annabeth, étant la déesse de l'amour, je n'en veux pas aux gens qui m'enlacent. Les câlins font partis de l'amour, qu'ils soient amicaux ou amoureux. » Dit Aphrodite, me serrant dans ses bras.

Quand elle me relâcha, Aphrodite sourit. « Allez, ma jeune amie amoureuse. Va vers lui. »

J'ai souri et j'ai couru hors de la cabine Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas arrêter de courir jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'entrée de la cabine Poséidon. Je pris une profonde respiration et entra dans la cabine, me tournant alors je suis entrée dans sa chambre. J'ai trouvé Percy endormi dans son lit, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés d'une façon que j'ai trouvée très sexy. J'ai glissé lentement vers lui et m'agenouillais près de son lit. Ses draps regroupés à sa taille, mettant en valeur pour moi sa minceur, sa poitrine musclée. Je l'ai entendu murmurer dans son sommeil, se tortillant et parfois en gémissant. J'étendis une main hésitante et la posa sur son cœur, sentant le rythme assez rapide contre ma paume. J'ai commencé doucement à caresser sa poitrine, le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil et s'emparer de mon poignet. Je l'ai vu ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir, me tirant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire dans ma cabine, à cette heure ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix un peu rauque.

Je sourit et rougit. « J'avais besoin de te voir. »

« Eh bien, il serait indigne de moi de refuser quoique ce soit pour une telle belle demoiselle. » Dit Percy dans une sincérité moqueuse.

Je tapais sa poitrine. « Tais-toi. »

J'ai enfourché sa moitié inférieure et tint ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je baissai ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve près de son oreille et lui chuchota. « Alors, de quoi rêvais-tu ? »

Je sentis un frisson parcourir son corps avant qu'il ne se dégage de mon étreinte et nous retourne. Maintenant _il_ chevauché le bas de mon corps et avait mes deux mains dans les siennes. « Oh, Annabeth. »

Il me fallu tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas gémir à la façon dont il avait dit mon nom. « Hmm ? »

Sa tête descendis à mon oreille et baisa la peau en dessous avant de me répondre. « Il serait _beaucoup_ plus facile de te montrer. »

* * *

**_Hello, Hello everybody _! Je suis un peu confuse, j'ai failli oublié qu'il fallait que je poste " Mais bref... Voilà le chapitre 19, il vous plait ? Je sais il est court mais bon, il y a des bonnes infos, non ? ;-P Bon j'ai la flemme d'écrire un roman ce soir donc reviewez s'il vous plait, laissez moi vos impressions et puis les trucs comme d'hab', vous connaissez à force ^^ **

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous allez passer un bon week end, à la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**

**Et toujours merci aux revieweuses fidèles (désolée les gars mais vous reviewez pas beaucoup voir pas...), je sais que je répond pas toujours mais comprenez moi, j'ai un peu une vie aussi à coté donc, j'ai pas toujours le temps (en fait pour être j'ai pas le temps mais bon, j'essaie de faire des efforts pour certaines personnes...). Bisous et encore merci. **


	20. The Answer

**Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Percy PDV**

Je relevais ma tête et sorti de mon lit. De l'expression du visage d'Annabeth, je pouvais dire qu'elle était confuse et déçue. J'ai souri et ai glissé un bras sous son cou et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant. Je la portais comme une mariée tout le chemin vers le bord du quai, juste avant le lac.

« Percy ? » Demanda Annabeth, levant les yeux vers moi.

Je n'ai fait que sourire et sauté directement dans le lac, elle toujours dans mes bras. Quand elle a commencé à se débattre à cause du manque d'air, j'ai formé une bulle autour de nous et elle a pris une profonde inspiration.

Elle me frappa sur la poitrine comme nous flottions au fond du lac. « Et ça c'était pour quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je te montrais ce à quoi je rêvais. » Ai-je dit sur un ton innocent.

Je la ré-enfourcha et me mit à embrasser son cou.

« Alors, tu as rêvé de m'embrasser, dans une bulle d'air, au fond du lac ? » A demandé Annabeth un peu essoufflée.

Je me redressai pour un bref instant. « Eh bien, _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de la bulle d'air, mais si tu aime respirer, ne te moque pas de la bulle. »

« Bien, bien. » A-t-elle dit alors que je continuais à travailler sur son cou.

Après quelques minutes de cela, elle était haletante. Elle laça ses mains dans mes cheveux et me tira vers le haut.

« Je crois que j'ai connu pire rêves. » Dit Annabeth avec un sourire charmeur avant de me tirer vers ses lèvres, continuant mon rêve.

Nous sommes restés au fond de ce lac, dans notre bulle, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un crier nos noms. Annabeth, qui était maintenant au-dessus de moi, se redressa et me regarda interrogatrice. J'ai haussé les épaules et ramena la bulle à la surface, et quand elle explosa, nos têtes passèrent au-dessus de l'eau. Debout sur le quai, à nous regarder, était Hermes.

« Ah, mes jeunes demi-dieux. J'ai un message pour vous. » Dit Hermes, prenant du recul pour que je puisse ramener à la fois Annabeth et moi-même sur le quai .

« Quel est le message ? » Demandais-je.

« La décision finale sur la réunion. » Dit Hermes, en regardant Annabeth rapidement.

« La réu- » Mes paroles furent coupées lorsque Annabeth mit sa main sur ma bouche.

« Allez-y. » A-t-elle dit, comme si elle savait de quoi il parlait.

« Eh bien, vous deux serez heureux de savoir que la réponse est un oui unanime. Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, vous deux êtes autorisés à poursuivre votre relation sans aucune objections de vos parents. » Dit Hermes, lisant un post-it dans sa main. « Non pas que Poséidon s'opposerait alors vraiment sans aucunes oppositions de la part d'Athena. » A-t-il ajouté sur une arrière-pensée.

J'ai enlevé la main d'Annabeth de ma bouche. « Que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites que mon père ne s'opposerait pas ? »

« Tu lui posera la question toi-même, mon jeune cousin. » Dit Hermes avec un sourire avant de marcher vers la zone principale du camp.

« Il a changé son vote. » Dit tranquillement Annabeth à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers elle. « Quoi ? »

Annabeth prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'ai eu une discussion avec Aphrodite la nuit dernière quand j'ai du rester dans sa cabine. » J'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle était dans la cabine d'Aphrodite, mais elle leva sa main. « Ne m'interromp pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons parlé et elle m'a parlé de la réunion. Elle m'a dit que c'était essentiellement sur si l'on pouvait rester un couple sans que nos parents interviennent. Mais elle a dit quelque chose avant et quand je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, elle m'a dit que le Seigneur Poseidon avait changé son vote de non à oui. »

J'ai réfléchi à cette information. « Donc, il veut que nous soyons un couple ? »

Annabeth rit avant de se jeter dans mes bras, se serrant contre moi. « Je pense que oui. Mais tu devrais lui demander pourquoi. »

En ce moment, la cloche du petit-déjeuner sonna. Nous nous séparâmes de notre étreinte avant de retourner dans ma cabine .

Je levai les yeux vers elle. « J'ai besoin de me changer. »

Annabeth regarda son pyjama légèrement humide. « Je suppose que j'en ai besoin aussi. Cela signifie que je dois retourner dans ma cabine. » Soupira-t-elle.

Je m'avançai vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Annabeth se força à sourire. « Rien. J'ai juste eu une dispute avec ma mère, c'est tout. C'est pourquoi je suis restée dans la cabine Aphrodite. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas simplement demander à la cabine Aphrodites de leur emprunter des vêtements ? Ils doivent avoir comme, quoi, un million de tenues différentes ? » Demandai-je.

Annabeth sourit et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. « Tu, es un génie. » Elle se retourna et commença à courir vers la cabine Aphrodite avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Rendez-vous au petit-déjeuner. »

J'ai juste agité la main avant de retourner à ma chambre pour me changer .

**Annabeth PDV**

Silena sortait de sa cabine quand j'ai couru vers elle. Elle remarqua ma tenue et sourit avant que je lui tape sur le bras.

« La ferme. » Lui ai-je dit. « Pourrais-je t'emprunter des vêtements ? Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma cabine pour le moment. Je pense que ma mère me déteste toujours. »

Silena ri. « Bien sûr. Viens par ici. »

Silena disparu dans le placard et sortit avec une tenue toute entiere. Elle me tendit un top en dentelle écrue, un short en jean, des sandales turquoise, un collier en cristal et en perle et un bandeau de soie turquoise. (**Regardez la tenue dans mon profil.**)

Elle m'a tendue la tenue et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de la mettre. Une fois que j'ai enfilé le maillot, le short , les chaussures et le collier, j'ai regardé le bandeau avec un certain doute.

« Oh, viens. Si tu me le permets. » Dit Silena, marchant vers moi .

Silena commença à me brosser les cheveux avec la même, je crois, brosse qu'Aphrodite avait utilisé sur moi la nuit dernière. La brosse sécha, et lissa, mes cheveux, c'est définitivement une brosse d'Aphrodite. Enfin, elle mit le bandeau directement sur ma tête et se recula, admirant son travail.

« Magnifique. » Dit Silena, accrochant son bras sous le mien.

« Tu es, de toute évidence, magnifique aussi. » Ai-je dit, lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

Silena portait un haut vert avec une jupe plissée en jean et et des talons hauts roses. (**Regardez la tenue dans mon profil.**) Comment elle pouvait porter des talons dans ce camp était un mystère pour moi. Nous avons toutes les deux marché bras dessus bras dessous, dans le pavillon pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai repéré Percy, vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu, de shorts à carreaux gris et des chaussures de skate blanches, et Grover, portait un tee-shirt rouge car il ne porte pas vraiment de pantalons, déjà assis à la table de Poséidon en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner.

Je me suis raclée la gorge et regarda Silena. « Je sais que vous les enfants d'Aphrodite restez le plus souvent ensemble, mais veux-tu prendre le petit déjeuner avec Percy, Grover et moi ? »

Silena ri. « Eh bien, premièrement, bien sur que je vais rester avec vous. Deuxièmement, même si je sais que vous pensez tous que les enfants d'Aphrodite restent toujours ensemble, c'est surtout parce que personne d'autre ne veux passer du temps avec nous. Ils pensent que nous sommes narcissiques, collant et plein d'autres choses parce que notre mère est la déesse de la _Beauté_ et de l'amour. Ils entendent la partie de beauté et se font des idées. Tu es réellement la seule personne qui m'aie pris en amitié. Il est agréable de traîner avec des gens qui ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs. Certains d'entre eux sont vraiment snobs et coincés. »

J'ai ri pendant que nous prenions toutes les deux notre petit déjeuner et nous asseyons à la table de Percy : moi à coté de Percy et Silena à côté d'un Grover surpris. J'ai donné un baiser rapide Percy avant de commencer à manger.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Percy et Grover regardant toujours Silena bizarrement. « Oh, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'ai invité Silena à s'asseoir avec nous. »

Percy sourit. « Je me demandais pourquoi elle était ici, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Grover ri. « Moi non plus. »

Le reste du petit-déjeuner nous rîmes et parlâmes (**T/N: J'adore le passé simple ^^)**, Percy et moi nous embrassant parfais ce qui faisait sourire Silena et Grover se moquer. Comme les trois autres se trouvaient dans une discussion sur quelque chose, j'ai regardé autour de nous pour voir les autres campeurs nous regarder avec des expressions bizarres. La plupart des Dieux et Déesses nous souriaient, je suppose que ce sont ceux qui ont voté « oui ». La seule déesse qui n'avait pas l'air très heureuse était Athéna. Elle avait l'air de jeter des poignards à moi et à Percy. J'ai choisi de l'ignorer pour le moment et de juste profiter de ce petit-dejeuner.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Il vous plait ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi, la mienne a été épuisante, en plus je suis pas en très grande forme alors... Bref, vous me laissez une ptite review ? =D Faut que j'aille bosser alors je m'attarde pas trop =) **

**Bon week end et tout et tout**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**


	21. Dancing

**Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Silena, Grover, Percy et moi trainions autour du camp. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire. C'était juste un jour comme ça. Percy et moi étions sur le point d'aller à l'arène d'entraînement juste pour dépenser un peu de l'excès d'énergie qui bouillonait en nous lorsque Chiron est venu au trot vers nous.

« Ah, Annabeth et Percy. » Dit Chiron.

« Hey Chiron. » Avons nous répondu.

« Je réflechissais simplement à une idée et voulait la proposer à quelques-uns des campeurs. Je vous ai vu en premiers, alors voilà. » Dit Chiron en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je.

« Puisque c'est le dernier jour où les Dieux et les Déesses sont ici, je pensais faire une sorte de bal d'au revoir. » Dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Ça à l'air cool. » Dit Percy, en me souriant.

Je lui sourit et entrelaça nos mains. « Ça l'est. Je suis sûr que Aphrodite sera ravie d'avoir une fête. »

« C'est vrai. » Dit Chiron. « Je vais même voir si les muses pourraient descendre pour jouer. »

« On dirait que tu n'as pas besoin de demander à plus campeurs pour voir si c'est une bonne idée. » Dit Percy en riant .

« Je suis d'accord avec Percy là, Chiron. » Ai-je dit. « Ce serait donner aux campeurs un peu de temps pour se détendre. »

« Très bien alors. » Dit Chiron, en frappant dans ses mains. « Je vais en informer les Dieux. »

Chiron nous dit au revoir avant de partir au trot pour aller voir les Dieux. Percy soupira et tira sur nos mains jointes, me tirant dans une étreinte. J'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine et il a placé sa tête sur la mienne, baisant mes cheveux. Je me demande si Percy sait danser ? Ou même si il voulait y aller.

« Hé Percy ? » Lui ai-je demandé, ma tête encore sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais ? » Dit-il, en me caressant les cheveux.

« Tu as vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal ? » Lui ai demandé .

« Je n'aimais pas tous ces trucs de bals. » A-t-il dit. « Tu sais, ces bals qu'ils organisent à l'école ? » J'ai hoché la tête. « Je ne suis jamais allé à un seul. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Jamais eu une raison d'y aller. » Répondit-il, en plaçant un autre baiser sur ma tête .

Je pensais à ça, en me demandant pourquoi personne ne lui avait demandé. Je veux dire, les filles qui sont à l'école avec lui sont aveugles ou quoi ? J'en étais un peu heureuse quand même. Je veux dire, si Percy avant d'entrer au en camp, avait une petite amie ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le supporter, savoir mon cœur détenu par une personne dont je ne détenais pas le cœur. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir comment j'ai eu le sien. Je ne suis rien de spécial.

« Annabeth ? » Demanda Percy, m'interrompant dans mon combat intérieur.

« Oui Percy ? » Ai-je dit .

« A quoi penses-tu encore ? » Demanda-t-il, se reculant un peu pour me regarder .

« Comment tu sais que...? » Demandai-je.

« Quand tu penses, tu es extrêmement calme et parfois ton visage semble juste vide. » Dit Percy, traçant mon visage avec son doigt .

« Tu es très attentif Percy Jackson. » Ai-je dit, en caressant sa poitrine .

« Seulement quand ça te concerne. » Dit-il.

Je rougis.

« Alors, tu veux toujours faire un combat d'épée ? » Demanda Percy.

« Quand ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas ? » Demandai-je.

Il riait quand nous courrions tous les deux dans l'arène .

Après quelques heures à combattre Percy, nous étions un peu fatigués. Nous sommes retournés vers les cabines et avant que je ne le quitte pour aller dans ma cabine, Percy m'embrassa. C'était un petit baiser chaste qui m'a laissé un peu essoufflée. Je souris quand il me prit dans ses bras, tous les deux respirant un peu lourdement.

« J'ai besoin d'aller parler avec mon père. » Dit-il. « Rendez-vous au bal ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Ai-je dit, embrassant sa joue avant de marcher dans ma cabine, où ma mère m'attendait.

« Annabeth. » Dit-elle. « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

Deux heures plus tard, ma mère me laissa seule. Le bal d'adieu était juste dans quelques heures et j'étais paniquée. Naturellement, j'y allais avec Percy, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je paniquais. Je n'avais absolument rien à porter. Je faisait les cent pas dans ma cabine quand je fus sortie de mes pensées par une voix .

« Et maintenant Annabeth ? » Demanda Silena, en plaçant une main sur sa hanche .

« Silena ! » Ai-je crié, en souriant .

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant .

« J'ai besoin d'une robe. » Ai-je dit.

Le visage de Silena s'éclaira comme si je lui avais donné le cadeau parfait. Elle saisit mon poignet et me tira hors de ma cabine et vers la sienne. Quand je suis entrée dans la cabine, elle ressemblait à un salon de relooking. Des mini-salons de coiffures avaient été mis en place, des robes accrochées partout et le maquillage débordant de partout. J'ai regardé Silena avec un regard interrogateur, mais elle a seulement ri.

« Maman ! » A crié Silena.

A ce moment, Aphrodite passa de derrière un portant de robes et vint vers nous. Elle me regarda comme si elle savait déjà pourquoi j'étais là. A bien y réfléchir, elle le sait probablement .

« Ah, Annabeth. Je savais que je te verrais ici. » Dit Aphrodite, m'adressant un clin d'œil. « Je me doute que ma petite sœur n'as pas de tenues adaptées à ce genre d'événement. »

« Oui. » Lui ai dit, en souriant .

« Eh bien, nous n'avons que trois heures jusqu'à ce que cette super fiesta commence. Commençons maintenant. » Dit Aphrodite, en me poussant dans les profondeurs de la cabine .

**Deux heures et demi plus tard ...**

« Et, » Dit Aphrodite, vaporisant sur moi un parfum odorant, « C'est fini ! »

« Enfin. » Ai-je dit, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh Annabeth ! » Silena cria. « Tu es magnifique! »

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je, lissant de mes mains la matière sur mon corps .

« Sublime. » Dit Aphrodite, en me saisissant les mains. « Va voir. » Elle me poussa vers l'un des miroirs .

Je me suis arrêtée devant un et hoqueta. J'étais ... j'étais belle. Mes cheveux avaient été lavé et lissé, étant maintenant tout soyeux et brillants. Mon corps avait été nettoyé aussi et mes jambes et mes sourcils épilés à la cire. Aphrodite m'avait mis une robe bustier bleu et m'avait mis les pieds dans, à mon grand malheur, des talons Yves Saint Laurent. Sur mes oreilles des boucles d'oreille en coquillages bleus, autour de mon poignet un bracelet bleu, autour de mon cou un pendentif avec une perle de Tahiti et sur mon doigt une bague en coquillage blanc. Elle m'avait mis un fard à paupières turquoise, du mascara noir et du crayons brun autour de mes yeux ; et sur mes lèvres un brillant à lèvres clair. Mes ongles avaient reçu une french manucure et mes orteils étaient peints en bleu Glacier. (**Lien dans mon profil**)

Je me tournais vers Aphrodite et Silena, les larmes aux yeux. « Je vous remercie. »

« Oh, ne pleure pas ma chérie. Tu va faire couler ton mascara. » M'a grondé Aphrodite.

« Pas de problème Annabeth ! Tu le sais ! » Me dit Silena, me serrant dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Tu es sublime Silena. » Ai-je dit, elle se regarda.

Ses cheveux blonds frisés étaient en boucles parfaites et brillantes. Elle avait une robe bustier rose à paillettes et des chaussures à talons dorées. Autour de son cou il y avait un collier de perles, à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreille en perles et autour de son poignet un bracelet de perles. Elle avait mis de l'ombre à paupières or sur ses paupières, du mascara noir sur ses cils et autour de ses yeux de l'eye-liner noir ; et sur ses lèvres du rouge à lèvres rouge. (**Lien sur mon profil**) Elle était phénoménale.

« Merci Annabeth. » Dit Silena.

« Vous aussi Aphrodite. » Ai-je dit. « Enfin, vous l'êtes toujours, mais - »

« J'ai compris Annabeth. » Rit Aphrodite.

La déesse avait échangé sa tenue habituelle pour une robe bustier en dentelle rose, des talons or, des boucles d'oreilles, une bague, un bracelet et un pendentif avec des diamants roses. Sur sa tête il y avait une couronne de diamants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers le haut et retombaient sur une barrette de diamants. Sur ses paupières de l'ombre à paupières rose, sur ses cils du mascara noir et autour de ses yeux de l'eye-liner argenté ; et sur ses lèvres du rouge à lèvres rose. (**Lien sur mon profil**)

« Si je peux me permettre, Aphrodite, pourquoi êtes-vous coiffée d'une couronne ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh , toutes les déesses en ont une. Il nous aide à nous distinguer des campeurs. » Dit Aphrodite.

A ce moment, une de mes demi-sœurs se précipita dans la cabine. « Annabeth ! »

Je m'avançai. « Oui ? »

« Waw. » Dit-elle. « Tu es incroyable Annabeth. »

Je rougis. « Merci. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, maman veut te voir. » A-t-elle dit, en me saisissant la main.

Je me suis retournée et ai salué la cabine d'Aphrodite et ai suivi ma demi-sœur dans notre cabine. J'ai trébuché plus d'une fois, stupides talons, mais réussi à atteindre la cabine. J'entrai et ai repéré ma mère parlant à mes autres frères et sœurs. Lorsque Percy est allé parler à son père, ma mère et moi nous nous étions réconciliées. Et elle ne me hait plus, même si elle affirme qu'elle ne me haïssait pas avant. Elle a dit qu'elle était juste bouleversée et avait dit des choses qu'elle, et ça a été douloureux pour elle de le dire, regrettait et qu'elle était désolée. J'ai accepté et me suis excusée de ne pas l'avoir respectée. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'avis d'Athéna sur ma relation avec Percy : elle détestait toujours l'idée, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait été rejetée à la réunion.

Tout comme Aphrodite, Athéna avait échangé sa tenue habituelle pour quelque chose de plus approprié. Elle était dans une robe à bretelle indigo, des talons en daim bleu, des boucles d'oreilles en saphir, un bracelet ovale en or avec des saphirs, un collier avec hibou en or, une bague en chouette et sur sa tête était une couronne de saphirs. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme d'habitude. Sur ses yeux elle avait mis un fard à paupières bleu foncé, du mascara noir et de l'eye-liner bleu, sur ses lèvres, du brillant à lèvres couleur pêche. (**Lien sur le profil**)

« Tu es magnifique Annabeth, chérie. » Dit Athéna en souriant .

« Toi aussi maman. » Ai-je dit, en souriant aussi.

« Eh bien, allons-y. » Dit Athéna, en me saisissant la main .

Nous avons tous hoché la tête et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la zone d'entraînement où le bal était organisé.

Pratiquement tout le monde était ici, parlant ou dansant. La scène était belle. La lune était pleine et les torches mises en place tout autour et même les 9 Muses étaient venues pour offrir de la musique. J'ai regardé autour, détaillant tout.

J'ai repéré Artémis d'abord, debout à côté d' Apollon, discutant de quelque chose. Artémis était dans une robe jaune or avec une ceinture en laiton autour de sa taille et des spartiates montantes noires. Elle avait aussi des boucles d'oreilles violettes en fleurs , une bague et un bracelet en améthyste, et une couronne en or avec des améthystes. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours dans une tresse descendant dans son dos et sur ses yeux de l'ombre à paupières brun, du mascara noir, de l'eye-liner noir, et sur ses lèvres du brillant à lèvres clair. (**Lien dans le profil**) Son frère était dans une chemise à manches courtes en coton blanc avec un veston noir, un pantalon de smoking et des chaussures en cuir noir à lacets.

Quelques mètres plus loin, à côté de Zeus, se tenait Héra. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier violette et des sandales à talons argenté à cristaux. Elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles en améthystes, un collier de 18 carats en or avec des diamants et des améthystes, et sur sa tête une couronne française. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient maquillés avec de l'ombre à paupières mauve, du mascara et de l'eye-liner noir et, sur ses lèvres du rouge à lèvres pêche clair . (**Lien dans le profil**) Son mari portait une chemise blanche à col avec un manteau noir, des jeans et chaussures noires.

Déméter parlait avec Dionysos près de la table avec les aliments. La déesse se trouvait dans une robe bustier en taffetas orange avec une ceinture vert citron et des sandales compensées sculptées. Elle portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles papillon, un bracelet en émeraudes et en diamants, une bague en topaze, un pendentif d'émeraudes et sur sa tête une couronne en cristal et en strass. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tordus en chignon avec des baies filetées à travers. Sur ses yeux, elle avait mis de l'ombre à paupière marron clair, du mascara noir, de l'eye-liner et du khôl, sur les lèvres du brillant à lèvres. (**Lien dans le profil**) Dionysos était vêtu d'un pull en cachemire marron clair, un jean bleu foncé avec une ceinture en cuir marron et des chaussures marrons.

Je me suis promenée, gagnant les compliments de tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas trouvé Percy. J'ai vu Héphaïstos (vêtu d'une chemise jaune à rayures à manches courtes, de jeans en denim, et des chaussures en cuir noir), Ares (vêtu d'une chemise bleue à rayures avec une veste en cuir, de jeans en denim, et de converses noires) et Hermès ( portant une chemise rayée, des jeans foncés et des mocassins noirs.) . J'ai regardé autour d'un peu plus et ai couru vers Grover.

« Pas mal Grover ! » Ai-je dit, le serrant dans mes bras.

Grover était dans une chemise légère marron avec une cravate noire, pas de pantalon, bien sûr . Il était pas mal.

« Tu as vu Percy ? » Demandai-je, tordant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt .

« Non, » a dit Grover. « Mais je viens d'arriver et je n'ai pas vraiment bien regardé autour. » A conclu Grover en voyant mon visage triste.

« Si tu le vois, dit lui que je le cherche. » Lui ai-je dit et Grover hocha la tête. Je lui tapa sur le bras et retourna errer de nouveau dans la foule .

Sans Percy, je n'étais pas d'humeur à danser. Personne ne m'a demandé de toute façon. Ils ont probablement peur du fait que Percy les noierait s'ils tentaient. C'est génial d'avoir un petit ami puissant. Je me suis retrouvée à la table des aliments, croquant quelques chips. J'ai regardé la piste de danse et ai repéré Silena dansant avec un autre demi-dieu. Quand j'ai vu son visage, j'ai penchait ma tête sur le coté de confusion. Je sais que Silena n'était pas aussi snob et coincée que ses frères et sœurs, mais je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle danse avec un fils d'Héphaïstos. Non pas qu'il y ai quelque chose de mal avec eux, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était le type de Silena. Silena s'excusa auprès de son partenaire de danse et se dirigea vers la table des aliments, à coté de moi.

« Toujours aucun signe de Roméo ? » A demandé Silena, en saisissant un verre d'eau .

J'ai soupiré. « Pas encore. » Je me suis retournée vers elle et ai sourit. « Mais tu sembles passer du bon temps. »

Silena baissa la tête et sourit. « Oui. »

« Qui est ton partenaire ? Je le reconnais de la cabine Héphaïstos, mais je ne me rappelle pas son nom pour une raison quelconque. » Demandai-je, me grattant la tête .

« Son nom est Charles Beckendorf, mais il veut que je l'appelle Charlie. » Dit Silena. « Il est vraiment adorable Annabeth. Je sais que c'était juste quelques danses, mais - »

« Je le vois dans tes yeux Silena. » Lui ai-je, lui caressant la joue. « Tu commences à bien l'aimer. »

« Est-ce bizarre Annabeth ? Je sais que ma mère est la déesse de l'amour et tout ce qui veut dire que l'amour vient donc facilement pour moi mais après quelques danses ? » Dit Silena, en se tordant nerveusement les mains .

Je n'ai jamais vu Silena si timide. C'était agréable de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à être nerveuse quand il s'agit d'aimer les garçons. « Silena, écoute-moi. » Silena leva les yeux vers moi et je lui pris les mains. « Je sais qui est ma mère et que recevoir des conseils d'amour venant de moi c'est un peu bizarre, mais prend les d'une jeune fille qui est tombée amoureuse d'un coup d'œil. »

« D'un coup d'œil ? » Demandé Silena, me regardant intriguée. « S'il te plaît, dit moi. »

« Peut-être pas _amoureuse_ mais une émotion très forte à l'époque. » Dis-je, me corrigeant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était quand il est arrivé au camp et Grover lui montrait le camp. J'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai vu me regarder et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. » Je n'avais jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit, mais de toute façon je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Silena. « Quelque chose en moi à cliqué. Mais à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas vraiment de _quoi_ il s'agissait. Rappelle-toi, c'était avant que j'entre dans le royaume de l'amour, comme tu dis. La première chose qui m'a frappée, c'est qui est-il? Mais un coup d'œil à ses yeux, cette couleur, m'a dit qu'il était Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon. Je savais que je ne devais pas ressentir ça pour lui, à cause de ma mère, mais je le ressentais quand même. Cette nuit-là après la capture du drapeau, je lui ai dit que j'avais de forts sentiments pour lui, mais je n'étais pas sûr si ils étaient positifs ou négatifs . Mais quelque part au fond de mon cœur, je savais déjà qu'ils étaient positifs. »

« Oh Annabeth ! » A-t-elle hurlé. « Tu es tellement chanceuse d'avoir trouver celui que tu aimes. »

« Ne lui dit pas s'il te plait. » Ai-je dit. « Il m'apprécie, mais l'amour pourrait lui faire peur. »

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, excuse moi. » Ai-je dit. « Retournons à toi. Aimes-tu Charlie ? »

Silena réfléchit pendant un moment avant de me répondre. « Je pense que oui Annabeth. »

« Bien ! » M'écriai-je, battant des mains .

« Qu'est-ce qui est si bien ? » Ai-je entendu une voix familière derrière moi .

Je me suis retournée pour voir Percy avec ses mains derrière son dos. Et wow ! Il était époustouflant. Il portait une chemise rayée bleue sur un jean légèrement délavé avec des Adidas noires. Je l'ai vu regarder ma tenue avec une étincelle dans ses yeux .

« Qu'est-ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? » Demandai-je, essayant de voir derrière lui .

« Ah ah ah ma chère. » A-t-il dit. « Toi d'abord. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si bien ? »

J'ai regardé pardessus mon épaule, regardant Silena, elle hocha la tête. « Silena aime quelqu'un. »

Percy pencha sa tête sur le côté d'une manière que je trouve trop mignonne. « Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un fils d'Héphaïstos et il est un peu plus grand et plus baraqué que toi. Il a la peau foncée, des yeux et des cheveux noirs. » Dit Silena, venant me soutenir.

« Cela ressemble à la plupart des enfants Héphaïstos tu sais. » Dit Percy. « Sans offense Silena, mais ils se ressemblent tous pour moi : grands et musclés. »

Silena ri. « Aucun problème Percy. Son nom est Charles Beckendorf, mais tout le monde l'appelle Charlie . »

Percy resta songeur un moment. « Ouais, je l'ai déjà vu. Il est sympa, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais ta mère étant la déesse d'amour, je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin . »

Silena rit et embrassa Percy sur la joue. « Tu es gentil Percy. Merci. » Silena se retourna vers la piste de danse et repéra Charlie et agita la main. « Si vous m'excusez... »

« Pas besoin Silena. » Ai-je dit. « Va et amuse-toi. »

Silena m'a moi aussi embrassé et retourna sur la piste de danse avec Charlie. Je l'ai vue le serrer dans ses bras et ils ont continué à danser. Je me retourna et sourit à Percy de mon plus beau sourire.

« Alors, » Dis-je. « Puis-je savoir ce qui est derrière ton dos maintenant ? »

« Dis le mot magique. » Dit Percy en souriant comme un enfant .

Je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit et me suis penchée et l'ai embrassé doucement sur ses lèvres, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Percy, toutefois, ne resta pas doux longtemps. Je sentis bientôt sa langue tracer ma lèvre inférieure et en même temps j'ai senti quelque chose se poser sur ma tête, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment. Percy posa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira plus près. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui et la bataille pour la domination a commencé. Lorsque respirer est devenu nécessaire, nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai posé mon front sur le sien. Il souriait pendant que nous reprenions le contrôle de notre respiration. Je me souvins alors de quelque chose posé sur ma tête et les mains vides Percy maintenant enroulées autour de ma taille. Je me suis éloignée de lui et mis mes mains sur ma tête, sentant quelque chose sur elle. Je l'ai enlevé et regardé : c'était un diadème, un peu comme les déesses portent ce soir. Il s'agissait d'une dentelle délicate en argent avec de grosses perles.

« Qu'est- ce que c'est ? » Lui ai-je demandé, émerveillée.

« Et bien, de toute évidence, c'est un diadème. » A-t-il dit. « Un diadème pour ma princesse guerrière. »

« Cliché. » Ai-je dit. « Mais mignon. Où l'as-tu eu ? »

« Mon père, en fait. » Dit-il et je le regardais, surprise.

Je regardais autour et repérais le seigneur Poséidon parlant avec Zeus. Poséidon portait une chemise bleue avec un jean en denim et des chaussures en cuir noir. Il me repéra et me sourit. Je rougis et lui souris aussi avant de me retourner vers Percy .

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Il a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une offrande de paix et d'excuses. » Dit Percy, le prenant de mes mains et le replaçant sur ma tête.

« De quoi a-t-il à s'excuser ? » Demandai-je.

« La façon dont il a agi. » Dit-il. « J'ai parlé avec lui pendant un certain temps, lui demandant pourquoi il avait changé d'avis et tout. »

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? » Demandai-je, honnêtement curieuse.

« Eh bien, en un mot, il nous a vu quand nous avons dormi une nuit sur le rivage et a finalement réalisé quelque chose que sa colère l'empêchait de voir : que j'ai vraiment pris soin de toi et que j'étais heureux. Il a dit que la façon dont je suis avec toi lui rappelait la façon dont il était avec ma mère. » M'a expliqué Percy, en caressant ma joue.

« Je souhaite juste que ma mère voie ça aussi. » Ai-je dit, me penchant sur sa main.

« Peut-être qu'elle le verra. » Dit Percy. « A la fin. »

« J'aime ton attitude positive Percy. » Ai-je dit, luis volant un baiser .

Un slow commença et Percy me tendit la main. « Voulez-vous danser, ma princesse ? »

Je lui souris. « Ouais, mais à une condition. » Il hocha la tête, me signifiant de continuer. Je me penchais à son oreille et murmura : « Ne m'appelle plus jamais princesse. » Je me suis reculée et ai sourit.

« Tu préfères : «Votre Majesté » ou « Ma Reine » ? » Dit-il, s'amusant clairement de cette situation. Moi, beaucoup moins.

Je l'ai frappé à l'épaule, fort, et sourit quand il glapit de surprise.

« Annabeth ! » S'écria-t-il, frottant son épaule .

Je battis des cils et lui lança un regard innocent. « Quoi ? »

« Oh alors _toi_, tu vas voir ! » A-t-il dit et je lui ai sourit avant de commencer à courir loin de lui.

* * *

**Et... Fin du chapitre ! Oh my Gods ! C'est le chapitre le plus long et le plus chiant que j'ai eu à traduire franchement ! Long parce qu'il fait 5,000 mots et 7 pages openoffice avec la plus petite écriture et chiant parce qu'il y avait les descriptions... " En plus mon état de santé s'aggrave de jour en jour, ce qui est particulièrement embettant si vous voulez mon avis et qui plus est, j'ai à peine commencé à traduire le chapitre suivant et ça me soule déja... ^^ Voila, c'était ma plaite du jour, histoire de bien faire chier les gens mdr Sinon vous aimez ce chapitre ? Laissez des reviews je vous en supplie ! Merci beaucoup =D Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Vous allez faire quoi ce week-end ? Moi c'est la fête forraine dans une ville pas loin de chez moi, alors je pense que je vais aller trainer un peu ^^ **

**Et, euh, dans un registre un peu différent, je vais, si l'auteur m'autorise, traduire une 2° fiction sur Percy/Silena car un cher lecteur anonyme jusqu'il y a peu me l'a gentiment demandé =) Je ne vais la commencer que lorsque cette fiction ci sera finie et pas avant, histoire de faire une petite pause. Voila.**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Bisous tous mouillés droit de mon village de campagne**

**L.**


	22. Happiness

**Cette histoire appartient à psychncislover et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire...**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Chapitre un peu explicite**

**

* * *

**

J'ai couru un peu, trébuchant à quelques reprises à cause de ces stupides talons. Ma chance m'a quitté quand j'ai fait un faux pas, atterrissant à plat sur mon visage dans le sable sur le rivage. Je me suis retournée quand Percy a atterri sur moi, à califourchon. De la façon dont il me regardait, j'ai totalement oublié pourquoi il me pourchassait. Il mit ses mains dans les miennes avant de les entrelacées et les enfoncées dans le sable .

Percy a commencé à m'embrasser lentement avant d'approfondir, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Sentant que j'avais besoin d'air, il a quitté mes lèvres et a continué à poser des baisers de mon menton à mon cou. Il s'est occupé de mon côté droit avant de passer à la partie gauche de mon cou et embrassa un point très sensible. Je gémis un peu plus fort quand il l'embrassa et cria doucement quand il a commencé à sucer cet endroit. Il pinça la peau, me faisant arc-bouter sur lui et jeter ma tête dans le sable. Sa langue s'élança et lécha toute la longueur de mon cou, je dus me morde la bouche pour m'éviter de crier très fort. Le bal continuait toujours un peu loin. Il est retourné sur le côté droit et a embrassé mon cou sur ma jugulaire. Il a commencé à mordiller la peau à cet endroit, et un grondement sortit du plus profond de ma gorge. Quand il me mordit, fort, et aspira du sang, je me débattis, en essayant d'empêcher un cri de s'échapper de ma bouche. Il lécha la plaie, l'apaisant avant de retourner embrasser ma mâchoire et ma bouche.

J'avais tellement envie de laisser courir mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, mais mes mains étaient actuellement prises au piège, donc je ne pouvais pas. Il effleurait de sa langue ma lèvre inférieure et je me suis ouverte à lui, mais cette fois je n'ai pas lutté pour la domination. Je le laissa découvrir chaque partie de ma bouche. C'était presque comme s'il «marquait son territoire. » Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faisait sur mon cou, parce que je sais que je vais avoir au moins un suçon demain matin. Il a finalement libéré mes mains qui sont allées directement dans ses cheveux. J'y passais mes mains, sentant chaque brin soyeux entre mes doigts. J'appuyais mes ongles contre son cuir chevelu, lui arrachant un grondement. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille, la serrant légèrement. Il s'arrêta, nous avions de toute façon besoin d'oxygène, et me regarda . Je pouvais à peine voir ses magnifiques yeux verts, car ses pupilles étaient complétement dilatées par le désir. Je parie que les miennes étaient exactement pareil.

Percy nous bascula pour qu'il soit sur le sable et que je me blottisse contre sa poitrine. Il était couché sur le dos, regardant les étoiles et la lune, alors j'ai tiré sur son bras et m'en servit comme d'un oreiller.

« Les étoiles et la lune sont si belles ce soir. » Ai-je dit en le regardant. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais je lui coupa la parole. « Et si tu dis : mais tu es plus belle, je te gifle. »

« Pourquoi ? » A demandé Percy innocemment. « Un garçon ne peut pas complimenter sa petite-amie sur sa beauté ? »

J'ai souri. « Si, mais pas quand tu dis que je suis plus belle que tout parce que je sais que je ne le suis pas. »

« Pour moi tu l'es. » Dit-il.

Mon esprit était encore sur le fait qu'il m'avait appeler « sa petite amie ». Donc je suppose que nous sommes petit-amie/petite-amie, mais dans un sens un peu plus profond que ça. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais je sais que c'est plus. J'étais tellement heureuse de simplement regarder le ciel dans les bras de Percy.

**PDV d'une troisième personne.**

Athéna n'avait pas vu Annabeth depuis un certain temps maintenant et elle était un peu inquiète. Elle n'avait pas non plus vu l'enfant poisson depuis longtemps, donc Athéna alla chercher les deux adolescents. Quand elle approchait de la rive, elle vit Poséidon contre un arbre, regardant quelque chose. En se rapprochant, elle vit un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Quelque chose t'amuses Poséidon ? » Demanda Athéna

« Rien ne m'amuse, Athéna Je regarde juste un jeune amour. » Dit-il.

C'est alors qu'elle vit deux silhouettes blotties sur le sable, regardant le ciel. Ils parlaient en riant et souriant. Quelque part, au fond, Athéna était heureuse pour Annabeth. Mais elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça lorsque sa fille est avec un fils de Poséidon.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé ton vote Poséidon ? » Demanda Athéna

« Ils sont amoureux Athéna, mon fils est heureux, alors je suis heureux. Je ne vais pas laisser notre rivalité intervenir entre quelque chose à laquelle mon fils tient. Ça ne me convient pas. Si tu aimes vraiment, vraiment ta fille, tu ne briseras pas ce qu'ils ont. Je sais que la loi t'interdit maintenant, mais je sais que tu vas essayer de trouver un moyen de les séparer. » A-t-il dit.

« Ma fille mérite quelqu'un avec un cerveau, Poséidon, ce que ton fils n'a pas. » Dit Athéna.

« Il ne s'agit pas de la présence ou pas d'un cerveau. Tu es toujours attachée à la lutte pour Athènes. » A dit Poséidon. « Oublie ça. Ça c'est passé très, très, très, très, très longtemps et leur relation se passe maintenant. Athènes est dans le passé et la relation dans le présent. »

Athéna soupira. « Je suppose que je pourrais essayer. »

« Athéna, je ne suis pas à 100% d'accord avec cette relation, mais le bonheur de mon fils compte plus que cela. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce point, le bonheur de ta fille. » Dit-il.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. » Dit Athéna. « Retournons à la fête. »

**Annabeth PDV**

Environ une heure plus tard, Percy et moi étions toujours dans la même position. J'étais calme et tout à fait heureuse, mais je me suis souvenue du bal. Nous devrions revenir avant les gens commencent à parler. Je me suis assise et étirée avant de me relever complètement et tendant mes mains vers Percy.

« Allez. » Ai-je dit. « Nous devons retourner au bal. »

Percy gémit, mais pris mes mains tout de même, je l'ai tiré et nous sommes retournés à la fête, main dans la main. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la plupart des gens se tournèrent vers nous avant de revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Un slow commença et j'ai tiré Percy vers l'endroit où les gens dansaient.

«Non.» A dit Percy, en secouant la tête. « Je ne danse pas. »

« S'il te plaît. » Le priai-je. « Pour moi ? »

J'ai donné à Percy mon regard de petit chien et il finit par accepter avec un soupir. J'ai souri et l'ai traîné sur la piste de danse. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira plus vers lui. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou et posé ma tête sur sa poitrine. Nous suivîmes doucement la musique et je soupira de contentement. Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours.

Après cela, nous avons dansé quelques chansons de plus et Silena et Charlie nous ont rejoint. Je pris beaucoup de plaisir et je pourrais dire que Percy s'amusait aussi. Nous commencions tous à être fatigués quand Chiron coupa les Muses et se tint devant tout le monde.

« Excusez-moi, campeurs. » A crié Chiron. « Malheureusement, le temps est venu pour les Dieux de revenir sur l'Olympe. » Un concert de gémissements et de « Non ! » ce fit entendre. « Je sais que c'est un moment triste, alors nous allons vous donner le temps de dire au revoir. »

Je soupirais et me tournais vers Percy. « Ça va être amusant. »

« Sois gentille. » A-t-il dit, en embrassant ma tête et me poussant vers ma mère .

Il y avait une file en face de ma mère, je me mis au bout. Elle avança lentement et finalement je fus en face de ma mère. Elle me sourit et je me força en quelque sorte à lui sourire.

« Oh Annabeth. » Elle soupira. « J'aurais souhaité que cette visite soit un peu plus heureuse, mais je suis comme ça quand quelque chose ne va pas comme je veux. Donc, je vais essayer d'être plus ouverte à ta relation avec Persée. »

« Vraiment ? » Ai-je dit, luttant contre un sourire .

« Oui. Je ne pourrais jamais approuver cette relation à 100%, mais ton bonheur est avec lui et je dois accepter cela. Je suis désolée Annabeth. » Dit Athéna, caressant ma joue et ma mâchoire.

« Maman, je te remercie. » Ai-je dit, en retenant mes larmes. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Athéna a juste souri, puis m'a attiré dans une étreinte. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et l'ai serré fort contre moi. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être de nouveau sur de bonnes bases avec ma mère. Je me suis reculée et lui ai sourit.

« Je t'aime, Annabeth , chérie » Dit Athéna .

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » Ai dit et j'ai commencé à partir quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler mon nom.

« Annabeth, ma chérie ! » A crié Aphrodite.

Je me suis approchée et lui ai sourit. J'étais tellement reconnaissante pour tout ce Aphrodite avait fait et dit, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver les bons mots pour le lui dire. Je secouais la tête et me suis élancée dans ses bras. Elle me garda contre elle pendant que je pleurais un peu, sans doute ruinant sa robe parfaite.

« Aphrodite, je ne peux pas assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Ai-je sangloté.

« Annabeth, ma chère, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai apprécié le temps passé avec toi et les petites affaires de l'amour sont ce que je fais tout les jours. » Dit Aphrodite. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et me sourit. « Annabeth : rappelle toi que tu auras toujours un ami sur l'Olympe, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et maintenant que nous sommes amies, je peux te parler dans ta tête, un peu comme ta mère le fait. »

« Je vous remercie Aphrodite. J'apprécie vraiment. » Ai-je dit , l'enlaçant une dernière fois avant de retourner au champ principal .

**Percy PDV**

J'ai poussé Annabeth vers sa mère avant de marcher vers mon père. Je me suis arrêté devant lui et lui adressa un sourire. Il m'a tiré dans un câlin et je l'étreignit en retour, heureux que mon père soit si à l'aise avec moi. Il s'est écarté et m'a donné un sourire sincère .

« J'ai eu une semaine merveilleuse, Percy. Je te remercie. » A-t-il dit, en me tapant l'épaule .

« De rien papa. Je suis heureux que tu ais aimé passer du temps avec moi. » Ai-je dit un peu penaud.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas aimé passer du temps avec toi ? Tu es mon fils. » Dit-il. « J'ai été tellement heureux quand Zeus a annoncé ce voyage, et j'étais tout excité de te revoir. »

« Merci papa. » Ai-je dit, en rougissant un peu .

« J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir. » A-t-il dit. « Par contre, Percy, la prochaine fois que tu vois ta mère, peux-tu lui donner un message pour moi ? »

« Bien sur. » Ai-je dit, hochant la tête.

« Dis-lui que je pense toujours à elle tous les jours et qu'elle me manque terriblement. Dis-lui qu'elle est toujours une femme incroyable et qu'elle fait un travail incroyable en t'élevant. Dit lui aussi que je l'aime toujours. » Dit-il.

« Bien sûr que je vais lui dire papa. » Ai-je dit, en tapotant son bras .

« Au revoir Persée. Je t'aime, mon fils. » A-t-il dit, en me souriant .

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge et je rougis. « Je t'aime aussi, papa . »

« Persée ? » M'a appelé Zeus.

Je me tournai vers lui. « Oui, Oncle Zeus ? »

« Je tiens à te remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir rendu mon éclair et arrêter une autre guerre entre nous. Tu n'es pas si mal pour un enfant. » A dit Zeus, me présentant sa main .

Je l'ai pris et l'ai serré. « Pas de problème, mon oncle. Un plaisir. »

« Au revoir Persée. Ce fut une joie de te rencontrer. » M'a dit Héra, en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, tante Héra. » Ai-je dit, quand elle me lâcha .

Je dit au revoir et retourna avec Annabeth . Ses yeux étaient agrandis et il me semblait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle cligna des yeux et quelques larmes débordèrent. Je me dirigeais vers elle et posais mes deux mains sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes.

« Oh, désolée. » Dit Annabeth en rougissant .

« Ne t'excuse pas pour pleurer, Annabeth. » Ai-je dit, en mettant mon bras sur son épaule. « C'est des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ? »

« De joie. » Dit-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille .

« Tu t'es officiellement réconciliée avec ta mère ? » Ai-je deviné .

« Ouais. Elle approuve qu'on soit ensemble, en quelque sorte. » A-t-elle dit, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine .

« C'est génial. Je me demande pourquoi elle a changé d'avis ? » Demandai-je.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Dit-elle. « Elle a dit qu'elle veut juste que je sois heureuse. »

« D'accord tout le monde ! » A crié Chiron. « C'est l'heure pour les Dieux de partir. »

Les Olympiens ont commencé à briller légèrement et je sentis la main Annabeth tourner mon menton dans l'autre sens, sa tête dans cette direction aussi.

« Les Dieux sont sur le point de révéler leur forme divine. Si nous les voyons, nous allons nous désintégrer. » M'a expliqué Annabeth.

Un énorme flash a brillé et quand nous avons regardé en arrière, les Olympiens avaient disparu. Annabeth tourna de nous sa tête dans ma poitrine et a un peu pleuré. Je l'ai tenue contre moi le temps qu'elle évacue tout ça. Avec les Olympiens partis, le camp paraissait un peu terne.

**Annabeth PDV**

Maintenant que les Olympiens étaient partis, la fête se finissait. Percy et moi retournions aux cabines. Percy a insisté pour me raccompagner à ma cabine, comme un vrai gentleman lors du premier rendez-vous. Je trouvais qu'il en faisait trop, mais il était toujours aussi mignon.

« Bonne nuit, ma beauté. » Dit Percy, en me baisant la main. « Ce soir, était incroyable. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre. » Ai-je dit, en riant. « Mais j'ai passé une incroyable soirée aussi. »

Percy m'a attirée vers lui et m'a vite embrassée sur les lèvres avant de se tourner et s'éloigner. Je le regardais, stupéfaite, avant de courir vers lui, pas trop vite pour ne pas me casser quelque chose avec mes talons. J'ai attrapé ses épaules et l'ai retourné, voyant son visage surpris. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de le tirer vers mes lèvres. Les bras de Percy se rendirent immédiatement autour de ma taille et me tirèrent encore plus près. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous séparâmes.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? » A-t-il demandé, un peu essoufflé.

« Ton bisou de bonne nuit était nul. » Ai-je dit, en souriant .

« Merci. Ça m'aide dans mon estime de moi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Percy. » Ai-je dit. « Je te vois demain. »

Percy m'a embrassée sur la joue avant de courir vers sa cabine. J'ai commencé à revenir doucement à la mienne, et me suis retournée en même temps que lui. Je lui ai fait signe et il gesticula en réponse avant de se retourner et de courir le reste du chemin du retour. Je suis restée là où j'étais, le regardant courir, profitant de la vue .

Je secouai la tête et marcha le reste du chemin du retour à ma cabine. Je me suis appuyée contre un poteau au dehors de ma cabine et soupira. Pour une fois dans toute ma vie, tout était absolument parfait. Ma mère ne me haïssait plus, Percy était à moi et le camp était en sécurité. J'étais complètement et totalement heureuse.

* * *

**Et voila ! Dernier chapitre, la prochain sera l'épilogue, mais je ne sais pas quand l'auteur le postera, donc il peut se passer un long moment avant que moi je ne le poste, voila...**

**Sinon vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Et l'histoire en general ? C'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez en commençant à lire ? Laissez moi des reviews avec ce que vous pensez, c'est important autant pour l'auteur que pour moi =)**

**Réponses à certaines reviews:**

**Amandine : Perso' j'aime pas non plus ce couple mais bon ^^ Et puis comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'auteur je ne sais pas si ça pourra ce faire, mais bon... Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)**

**Gene : Gods ! Tes reviews sont adorables =) Je me suis fait opérée d'un de mes poumons, et j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre, mais je tiens le coup quand même... Je t'ai mis les personnages en liens dans mon profil, les photos (enfin les personnes sur les photos) ont été choisies par l'auteur a part silena car elle a posté un lien mort donc cu coup c'est mon petit frere qui a choisi le visage de Silena ^^ Je te remercie de tout coeur de tes reviews =)**

**Voilà, Voilà...**

**Bon week end a tous, et à la prochaine fois (qui est dans je ne sais combien de temps...)**

**Bisous Bisous**


	23. Note

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non, désolée ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre... Quoique, entre nous, je doute qu'il en ai un bientôt, ou même un jour, vu que je n'ai vraiment aucune nouvelle de l'auteur...

Enfin je ne suis pas réellement là pour vous parler de ça.

Voilà : je rentre ce matin d'un voyage en Grèce, et là-bas, j'ai eu une idée que je vous laisse juger de bonne ou mauvaise. Comme vous le savez certainement, ou pas remarquez..., le nouveau tome de Percy Jackson sort le 4 mai et d'ailleurs je vous conseille de vous jetez dessus dès que vous pouvez car il est monstrueusement génial ! Je l'ai lu lorsqu'il est sorti aux USA et bon voilà quoi... C'est du Rick Riordan dans toute sa splendeur d'après moi ! :)

Oui... Là je m'égare un peu je crois... Donc, de ce livre il va y avoir une suite qui sort à l'automne prochain aux USA (et que j'attends avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience vous pouvez me croire !) et, sur ce site, il existe une fiction écrite par une fille avec un tas de talent qui imagine ce livre (avec, évidement, beaucoup plus de liberté qu'il n'y en aura dans l'original) et personnellement, je trouve cette fiction juste superbe. Mais elle est en anglais. Et j'aimerais beaucoup, beaucoup vous la faire connaître... Donc si ça vous interesse que je traduise cette fiction qui s'appelle « **When you're gone** » (lien dans mon profil ), dites le moi, et je commencerai à traduire et publier vers la mi-mai, debut juin. :)

Bisous Bisous tout le monde !

L. :)

**EDIT:**

**Je viens d'avoir l'accord de l'auteur ! :D Je commencerais donc à poster le 1° week-end de juin pour vous laisser le temps de lire "Le Héro Perdu" et me laisser un peu de temps pour traduire le maximum de chapitres parce qu'ils sont beaucoup + long que ceux de "The Week the Olympians Visited".**

**Par contre j'ose vous demander une petite faveur, si ça ne vous derange pas, l'auteur voudrait que tous ceux qui veulent lire cette fiction lui envoit un message sur son profil car elle aimerait vous connaitre un peu. Vous pouvez lui ecrire en français si vous avez du mal avec l'anglais. :)**

**Reponse aux questions :**

**-Puddie, il y a 5 livres Percy Jackson mais la Rick Riordan commence une nouvelle série qui s'appelle "Heroes of Olympus" (les héros de l'olympe) et normalement, d'après les rumeurs, il y aurait 5 livres dans cette serie aussi. :)**

**-Sweet Melie, deja MERCI pour toutes les reviews adorables que tu m'as laissé ! Donc comme je le disais à Puddie, il y a 5 livres dans la série "Percy Jackson" mais R.R commence une nouvelle série qui s'annonce encore + spectaculaire que la précédente (mais aussi bien, reste à voir !). :)**


	24. Note 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non toujours pas de chapitre, désolée... Mais il devrait arriver bientot (enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit l'auteur... alors s'il vous plait reposez ces flingues !) mais je voulais éclaircir 2/3 choses...

Comme certaines personnes ont pu le lire sur **"When You're Gone", **j'ai été plagiée... Enfin, cet abruti me jure sur père et mère que non mais sincèrement, je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS vu une traduction mot-à-mot identique et puis, Kendall (l'auteur) m'a certifié qu'elle ne le connaissait pas alors... Donc, j'ai pensé que une fois que j'aurais posté l'épilogue et que j'aurais laissé le temps à tout le monde le lire, je pourrais peut être supprimer la fiction ensuite... Enfin on verra... (je me connais, je doute que je le ferais. J'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour la détruire comme ça...)

Et je voulais aussi remercier ceux/celles qui ajoutent encore cette fiction dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes, et aussi ceux/celles qui l'ont fait dès le début de cette fiction. Kendall est ravie et moi je ne vous cache pas que ça me fais aussi très plaisir. :)

Bisous Bisous tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire **"When You're Gone"** surtout ! ;)

L. :)


	25. Dernière note

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous adresse cette note pour vous prévenir que l'auteur a, en fait, décidé de ne pas faire d'épilogue et que donc cette fiction est bel et bien _terminée_.

Je tiens à remercier en son nom et en le mien toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris et les adorables lecteurs pour les **167** reviews qui ont été laissées. MERCI. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente pour nous. :)

Merci à tous de me m'avoir soutenue dans cette traduction.

A bientôt peut-être,

L.


End file.
